


are you down to be a distraction, baby?

by Marcsenjar



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Choking, Descriptions of homophobia on chapter 9, Edgeplay, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Ice Play, It’s gonna take a while, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rope Bondage, Slow Burn, Smut, Strap-Ons, Wayhaught endgame, before Waverly and Nicole get together, chapter six is A LOT, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcsenjar/pseuds/Marcsenjar
Summary: Nicole Haught just graduated film school, and has dreams of becoming a famous film director, but everyone has to start somewhere.  Waverly Earp is one to express her sexuality the best she can: through porn. What happens when a newbie camera operator locks eyes with Purgatory's most popular pornstar?





	1. do me a favor

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an idea that popped into my head. Has anyone heard of a wayhaught pornstar AU? If so please tell me, lol.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this attempt of making a decent wayhaught fanfic. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole Haught just landed a job at Purgatory films, but this kind of film wasn't something she had entirely in mind for...

A loud moan flooded throughout the studio.

 

The exaggerated, yet appropriate sound came from the one and only, Waverly Earp. She had been working in the sex industry for quite a long time now, she knows what attracts people and what doesn't attract people. Quiet, awkward sex, she learned, does not attract viewers. Excessive noises that come out of her mouth (or any part of her body for that matter) does surprisingly pay the bills.

 

There she laid, on the typical porn scene mattress, with Champ Hardy on top of her. _Champ Hardy_ , Waverly thought.  _What a fitting name_. Waverly laid flat on the bed while Champ straddles her upper body, about to finish on her face. She looks at Champ and says, "Give it to me, baby." But thinks _just get it over with._ She's excited but really, quite bored. How many straight men does she have to fuck to get a decent paycheck around here? For her: more than ten. 

 

The boy-man finally shoots his load on Waverly's silky face. For the final shot, Waverly gave a mischievous yet seductive look at Champ, then the camera. Like a regular actor, you gotta pull the right faces in order to sell the show. At least that's what Waverly also learned while going down her career as a professional 'actress'. 

 

"And cut!" Dolls yelled behind the camera. Dolls' is a fine director, however every time he screams out to direct someone or call it a day, Waverly jumps a little. A bell rings, and Waverly thinks _Finally, thank_ _god_.

 

Champ looks down at Waverly and says "Good job" before flopping out of the mattress.

 

"Can I get a Kleenex please?" Waverly motioned over to one of the crew members. The crew member took a second before processing what Waverly asked for and gasped softly, then walked over to her with a box of tissues. 

 

"Thanks, Jeremy," Waverly tells as she wipes Champ's gooey sperm off her perfectly structured face.

 

"No problem- good job by the way!" Jeremy says with a weird amount of enthusiasm. Waverly nodded at the bubbly member with gratification, sitting up to throw the tissue into the trash can ten feet away from her. Without a sweat, she tossed it into the can, then got up fully out of the mattress to put her robe on, which was resting on one of the director's chairs. 

 

Under the robe was Waverly's phone, and coincidentally it was ringing. Waverly picked it up and read who was calling.  _Wynonna_. Waverly thought.  _What the hell does she want now? This better be good_... Waverly answered the call with "Wynonna?... What do you mean you got hungover again- It's 3:30 in the afternoon!" before leaving the room for some privacy.

 

Dolls entered the room again, except with a new face following behind him. Before introducing the new crew member, Dolls called out to the rest of the workers, "All right everyone, the next scene will be shot in ten minutes! Please get yourselves prepared." He pulled the person next to him in front of himself to introduce them.   
"Oh! Also, this is Nicole Haught. She is our new camera operator here, just graduated film school, she'll be joining us from now on. So please, treat her nicely." Dolls announced in a stern manner. 

 

"Here, Jeremy will take care of you. He'll help you settle in and tell you what to do." Dolls told Nicole before leaving the room once again. Jeremy walked over to Nicole and smiled.

 

"Hi, my name's Jeremy if you didn't hear- I'll show you the ropes!" Jeremy reached to Nicole to shake hands with her, but it just turned into a nice gesture going awkwardly. 

 

"Uh, hi," Nicole said in an attempt to break the ice. "So, you do cameras too?"

 

"Actually, no. I'm just a floater around here- but yeah I do know how the camera works and all. That's just not my job." Jeremy explained.

 

Nicole forced a smile and replied with "Right. Can I ask you a question?" Jeremy nodded.

 

"Why are you guiding me instead of another camera operator? Weren't they just here?"

 

"Well, he just left," Jeremy explained. "And honestly, he's kind of a dick." He whispered. Nicole let out a chuckle.

 

"Anyways, come with me and I'll show you the camera." Jeremy motioned to Nicole before walking over to the camera. The girthy camera was before a depressing looking, but fairly clean mattress, with walls around it that looked like a 'blegh' color (beige, if you will). Nicole studied the room more than she observed the camera, something about the room she was in intrigued her more than dealing with the camera she's responsible for operating. 

 

"You got that?" Jeremy asked. That was enough to snap Nicole out of daydreaming.

 

"Hm?" Nicole sounded out to Jeremy.

 

"I said that this is the camera you'll be working with. It's a little hefty in size but I'm sure with a body like that, you'll be able to hold it up no sweat!" Jeremy didn't realize how creepy he sounded, however, Nicole wasn't fazed by it at all due to how un-intimidating he looked. Also, she wasn't worried about him flirting with her either, _she just knew_.

 

"So, about this scene: all you need to do is keep the camera at this angle." Jeremy continued and lifted the camera using a lever on the side. "When you get the camera to this angle, do not move it. Just keep it to this position throughout the whole scene and you'll be perfect." 

 

"I can do that," Nicole said confidently.  _Of course, I can do that_ , she thought. She did, after all, studied film for four years, handling all types of cameras- from big to small. Sure as hell, Nicole is more than capable of handling this. Why wouldn't she?

 

Some time passed before Dolls and Waverly came back inside at the same moment, though Waverly came through the back entrance. Dolls hollered one last time across the studio "Okay crew. The scene will begin shortly! Please get into your places." Dolls finished and sat in his director's chair. 

 

Waverly put her phone in the same place it was a few minutes ago, as she starts to untie her robe a woman approaches her.

 

"Waverly, isn't it?" The woman says. Waverly turned around and recognized her face. Rosita Bustillos. She's seen her around in some works, she's even collaborated with her before. Waverly's actually more surprised that she's doing another scene with Rosita rather than the fact that they're doing it on the same mattress... the same one where Champ Hardy ejaculated too early, causing the scene to drag on so that he can get it up again. Waverly is quite pleased that it's Rosita's she's having sex with. To her having sex with women is so much easier and more pleasurable than having sex with men. A lot of it has to do with the both of them having the same 'lady parts'. 

 

"Rosita! Nice to see you again." Waverly responded, pleased. "I'm guessing you'll be my partner for this scene," Rosita said. "I'm looking forward to working with you again." 

 

"Oh, yeah! You too, I'm actually kind of glad you're here and not... Hardy." Waverly retorted. The couple shares a subtle laugh before hearing the sweet sound of Dolls' voice screaming "PLACES!". 

 

The crew members scramble to get in their places. Waverly takes off her robe swiftly before following Rosita to the bed. Nicole, on the other hand, is already standing behind the camera, ready to operate it. 

 

The first time Nicole sees Waverly makes her heart drop, immediately. The redhead was always taught to not stare at women who she thought was beautiful. However, she set eyes on the brunette and erases the word beautiful. Beautiful wasn't worthy enough to describe the woman set before Nicole's eyes. Sure, Rosita was there too and she looked stunning, but it was something about Waverly's aurora that threw Nicole off entirely, almost enough to focus on Waverly than the camera. 

 

"Is crew ready?" Dolls asks, thankfully softly instead of his usual blaring tone. The word 'yes' and 'yeps' scattered all over the room. Dolls looks to Waverly and Rosita. "Actors, are you ready?" The pair both answers with a 'yes' and nods. "Good, okay- action!" Dolls declared.

 

The scene started with both Rosita and Waverly naked, followed by a little dialogue improved by the actors themselves. "So... Not so innocent now are we?" Rosita said using her 'sexy but totally fake' voice.

 

Waverly sat there and smiled innocently, she shyly said "I guess not. You don't know how much I've been thinking about this."

 

"Well, then why don't you tell me...?" Rosita pushed Waverly into the mattress.

 

Rosita pushed her leg against Waverly's bare core, grabbing her neck and placed her face just inches in front of Waverly's. "Tell me how much you want it," Rosita demanded. In a slow pace and dark undertone,

 

Waverly replied with "I want it so bad." Rosita put pressure on Waverly's neck and pulled herself closer, causing Waverly to squeak.

 

"How much do you want me?" Rosita asked Waverly. 

 

"I want you so fucking bad," Waverly whined. Rosita kissed Waverly tenderly before taking her bottom lip between her teeth and pulling to release it. She then went down Waverly's neck to shower a mixture of kisses and bites on the silky skin. Waverly had nothing to do but moan loudly, so loud it that it became extra. Rosita explored the upper part of Waverly's body until Waverly took control by grabbing Rosita's hair and guiding her to her perky nipples. Rosita gladly took one of her nipples in for a brief suck before nipping at the tip of it and moving on to the other, resulting in Waverly hissing and moaning more. 

 

Rosita's mouth made its way down Waverly's body, stopping in between her legs. She bit the inside of Waverly's thigh, her lips just inches from Waverly's dripping sex. After feeling like she teased her enough, Rosita finally stuffed her face in Waverly's trimmed vagina. The turn of events made Waverly scream louder than she had anticipated. One of her hands were grabbing Rosita's hair while the other was above her head, trying to control herself pretending like she's getting the best head of a lifetime. 

 

Meanwhile, Nicole was still behind the camera, propping the camera at the angle Jeremy told her. At this point, she got used to filming two people fucking each other, though she was taken aback by the imagery that's happening in front of her. Throughout her life, Nicole always thought porn was this complex thing that had to be planned, developed properly, and took hours of doing. Yet she stood there witnessing all that's needed in a porno is a body and a camera. 

 

Nicole was thinking about the porn industry so much that she had to snap herself back into reality. She looked at the two women on the mattress in order catch herself up on what was happening. _They're doing down on each other. Nothing special_. She thought. Her eyes wandered until it hit Waverly. 

 

 _She looks like she's enjoying it_. Nicole tried to think instead of  _god damn she is a vision_. She kept her focus on Waverly until the unexpected happened: Waverly opened her eyes and the first thing she set sight on was Nicole. Nicole froze and stood there in embarrassment. Waverly still had her sex face, except now she's moaning and appeared naughty towards Nicole, fully aware that Nicole is staring at her.

 

What could Nicole do- the vision was looking at her! She didn't have another option but to keep looking at Waverly. Nicole was barely hanging onto the lever that propped up the camera. It took every ounce in Nicole's power to keep that camera in its place. They stared at each other for a good minute. In that minute it felt as if it was Nicole that was eating Waverly out, and Waverly was really, really enjoying it. 

 

Suddenly, Waverly let out a sharp scream, indicating that she came. This abrupt scream made Nicole let go of the lever and dropping the camera. "Shit!" She muttered before quickly picking it up. 

 

"Haught!" Dolls whispered to her from his chair. Nicole mouthed a 'Sorry!' and continued to throw all of her focus on the camera. 

 

Rosita pulled herself up to kiss Waverly again, cum dripping on the edge of her chin. They made out for about ten seconds before hearing Dolls scream "SCENE!" Both Nicole and Waverly jumped a little.

 

"Okay, that's all for today, we'll pick this up tomorrow. Same place, same time. Be here, please. Thank you." Dolls concluded.

 

Rosita sat up and said "What? I didn't even get to come!" She got off the mattress irritated, leaving Waverly alone.

 

Dolls hit Nicole lightly with a folder and asked her, "What the hell was that?"

 

"Sorry! The camera got unsteady and-"

 

"Yeah, I saw that." Dolls said. "But, it is your first day, and for that, I'll let this one go. But don't let it happen again." He continued with empathy.

 

"Okay- Sorry again!" Nicole apologized for the third time. Dolls patted her on the back and walked away.

 

Jeremy approached Nicole right after and asked: "So, how was your first experience?"

 

Nicole only had one question in mind and didn't skip a heartbeat when asking it. "Who was the woman on the mattress?"

 

"Who? Waverly or Rosita?" Jeremy questioned.

 

"The one receiving."

 

Jeremy clicked then. "Oh! That's Waverly Earp. She's been here for a long time and you'll be seeing her a lot while you're here. Actually, you'll probably be the one shooting her scenes from now on." Jeremy's phone rang, and he excused himself to take the call.

 

Nicole glared at Waverly in a curious and intriguing manner.

 

 _Waverly Earp_. She thought.

 

_Who are you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, I applaud you.
> 
> This is my first work- so if any of you have feedback or criticism you'd like to contribute, please do! Beat up my writing if you will!
> 
> As for updates: I'm not sure if I'll keep writing this (I probably am), it's completely up to the outcome of this first chapter. 
> 
> Til next time! Toodooloo~


	2. you're like a drug, never enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still flustered over her first day of work, Nicole is determined to find every information about Waverly Earp. She maybe even tries to confront her...

"What the actual living hell!?" Jeremy screamed. 

 

Nicole was still in the studio, however just as she’s about to leave she couldn’t help but overhear Jeremy’s panic. She walked over and asked him, “What is it?”

 

Jeremy frantically pulled her to the computer, “I was trying to edit the footage we took today- but I pressed something and it’s all erased! How did I make such a stupid mistake?” He rushed.

 

“The footage on the hard drive is gone...?” Nicole mumbled to herself. Even though all she did was hold up a camera in one place, she was quite disappointed that they might have to shoot the same scene again... and having to go through the torture of seeing someone else having sex with the girl she suddenly desired...

 

Nicole catches a glimpse of Waverly walking out of the building, and tries to catch up to her until-

 

“Can you check the camera to see if the footage is still there? I don’t wanna keep you for too long, but I can’t afford another one of Dolls’ lectures.” Jeremy interrupted. 

 

Missing her very few opportunities to catch up to Waverly, Nicole defeatedly turns to Jeremy and accepts his request. Jeremy turns around to the computer and tries to reverse whatever error he made while Nicole walked over to the camera.

 

She checked the camera’s memory slot, and there it was. The thumbnail of Rosita eating out Waverly, the bottom right corner reading the numbers: 36:27.

 

 _This god damn camera._ Nicole thought to herself. She called over Jeremy to assure him that the footage was still there, and proceeded to pack her things in haste.

 

After shoving her things in her bag, Nicole speed walked over to the same exit Waverly took.  _Remembering how she left the building. That’s not creepy at all._ She thought.

 

As soon as she got outside she scanned the parking lot in hopes of seeing Waverly. Of course with her poor timing and luck, she missed her. Taking the time to think about how ridiculous Nicole was being over a woman she didn’t even know, Nicole let out a long and frustrated sigh.  _I’ll just see her tomorrow, if tomorrow ever comes._

 

That night in her middle-class apartment, Nicole laid in bed. It's been 45 minutes since she settled in her blanket, yet all of the attempts of kicking Waverly Earp out of her mind have failed. Every time Nicole shut her eyes, all she saw was the provocative look Waverly gave her while Rosita was eating her hot pussy. Nicole tossed and turned, flipped her pillows from one side to the other, and even stuck her foot out the blanket to keep herself cool, but nothing worked. Waverly Earp was the only thing controlling her head. 

 

It was the curiosity that consumed Nicole the most. She was so interested in this one particular woman- but why? Maybe it was a rare moment of a sexual awakening Nicole had when Waverly stared at her. Or perhaps Nicole appreciated the only attention she got ever since she arrived at Purgatory. For the first time in a long time, she felt noticed, even almost... cared for. That or Waverly's actions was just a huge turn-on for her. 

 

Nicole reached for her phone that was sitting on her nightstand and opened Google on the device. Predictably, she looked up the name 'Waverly Earp' and right up front she saw her pornstar Wikipedia page. Nicole snickered.  _Who knew pornstars had their own wiki page?_

 

Apparently, Waverly's twenty-two, five foot four, and weighs 117 lbs. As if Nicole needed to know that. She's also a pescetarian, a fact that made sense to Nicole. No wonder Waverly was so petite and unusually muscular. That reminded the time Nicole tried to make 'gluten-free pizza', but like most of her projects: it flopped, and turned into a slimy, disappointing mess. 

 

Nicole continued to binge watch a lot of Waverly's videos since she had no other remedy that'll make her fall asleep. Her most popular video was titled 'History Majors, and Lessons About Books'.  _How creative._ Regardless of how ludicrous the title was, she watched the five-minute clips anyway.  _Wow, she's really... flexible, and kinky..._ she thought. 

 

Seven streams of poorly written pornos later, Nicole knocked herself out, her phone laying on her chest and the clock reading 4:57 a.m. 

 

-

 

Nicole grazed Waverly's jawline. "I need you to be mine," Nicole told her.

 

"But I am yours, baby," Waverly assured her. She ran her fingers through Nicole's hair. The pair were laying in bed together, latching on one another so that they can't let go.

 

"So then show me." Nicole challenged.

 

Waverly crawled on top of Nicole and kissed her forehead. In the turn of event, Waverly grabbed Nicole's wrists and put them above her head, getting a groan out of Nicole. Waverly leaned in to bite Nicole's ear, then her cheek, and down to her neck. The bites had more pressure on each one, and Nicole hissed in retaliation to the love bites. 

 

Waverly lifted up Nicole's tank top, revealing her chiseled abdomen trailing up to her bulky, smooth breasts. She popped one of the sensitive buds that stood on her breast in her mouth and looked up to Nicole. It was the same eye contact that Nicole experienced the first day they locked eyes in the studio. To her, Waverly's eyes were so innocent... yet more than capable of doing ungodly things. 

 

Waverly continued to hold Nicole's arms above her head while she snaked the other down Nicole's underwear. She pulled the waistband of her boy-shorts and let it go to snap against Nicole's skin. She invited herself in and worked her fingers around Nicole's clit. The sudden stimulation got Nicole moaning for Waverly, almost begging for more contact. Waverly still had her mouth on Nicole's nipple, but multi-tasked into slipping a finger inside of her. Waverly dipped her hand over Nicole's opening, taking her sweet time before pulsing her middle finger in her wet, dripping cun-

 

-

 

Nicole's alarm woke her into irritation. The sounds coming from her clock vibrated into Nicole's ears, hearing that sound was like chainsaws to Nicole's ears. She woke up drowsily at 9 a.m, and besides Calamity Jane rubbing up on her leg, the first thing Nicole noticed was the amount of discharge she felt in her underwear. She stuck her hand and made a tent inside of her underwear, and there it was: the wetness Nicole created in cooperation of her wet dream. She felt embarrassed, though she was the only one inside of her apartment- and she's the only one who knows about the dream. Another part of her wanted to go back, feeling Waverly like that was most likely the only confrontation she was ever gonna get out of the woman. 

 

There was only about three hours until Nicole needed to head off to work. Even though shooting doesn't start until 2 p.m, Nicole had to be there early for a quick orientation. However, the thought of having to face Waverly after fantasizing about her the night before made her nervous, yet a little excited to finally be able to talk to her. 

 

Nicole ran a few errands before going to the studio, everyday stuff such as going to the gym and bank. In no time Nicole ended up in the studio. Dolls found out about the lost footage crisis that happened yesterday after all, and gave a lecture to both Nicole and Jeremy about 'responsibility and detail'. The lecture lasted for 30 minutes, Jeremy sat there and nodded as if he knew what Dolls was saying while Nicole dozed off in little spurts, running on four hours of sleep and all.

 

"Are you both understood?" Dolls asked.

 

"Yeah! Yep." Jeremy and Nicole said in harmony.

 

"Good, now let's discuss the scene today." Dolls declared as he saw Waverly and Rosita walk into the studio. 

 

Nicole turned around and saw Waverly, dolled up and just as pretty as she was yesterday. Immediately she felt the goosebumps form on her arms and the butterflies in her stomach. She looked around in case someone was gonna distract her from confronting Waverly. It was a perfect time too since Rosita left Waverly alone and she was just sitting in her director's chair. Nicole stepped one foot towards Waverly, and-

 

"Haught, come back! I still have notes to give you." Dolls called to Nicole.  _Fuck me gently with a chainsaw._ Nicole referenced in her mind. She turned around to meet with Dolls, missing another opportunity to face Waverly. It took the two the rest of the free time they had going over the notes before shooting started. Dolls finished his talk with a "Let's get em'" and announced "Shooting will start shortly! Please get in your places, people!" 

 

Nicole took one last look at Waverly before going over to the camera. While adjusting the camera, Jeremy went up to Nicole.

 

"Hey!" His voice startled Nicole a little, and says "What's up?"

 

"So, instead of propping the camera to the same angle, try exploring a little and move the camera every once in a while- get it to an angle that looks good to you." The advice deemed useful to Nicole.

 

"Got it, thanks" She told him.

 

Rosita and Waverly made their way to the same mattress, though now the mattress' sheets were replaced, so that's a plus... sort of. Rosita settled onto the mattress while Waverly is waiting a crew member to give her something. The item in the member's hand was concealed with cloth, and Nicole was curious as to what it was. Waverly took the object and said "Thank you" to the member before unveiling it. When she took the cloth off of the item Nicole's eyes had widened. 

 

 _A strap-on._ She was chilled when she saw the toy. The strap-on was a basic, purple colored dildo with the ring attached to it. Nicole couldn't help but stare at Waverly when she puts it on. There she went on again- the staring. It's one thing to give a look at someone for like two seconds- but more than four is just creepy. But Nicole didn't know if she could call herself creepy. What else was she supposed to do when someone is putting on a god damn strap on right in front of her? _Look the other way. Yeah, I am creepy._

 

Waverly looked up after adjusting the strap, specifically towards Nicole's direction. Nicole noticed the change in sight instantly and looked down to the camera in order to not make it obvious that she was eyeing Waverly (again). She most likely didn't even see Nicole, but she needed to feel safe about it. Nicole started to angle the camera so that Rosita and Waverly could be seen, the camera even had wheels this time.

 

As Dolls calls out for silence to the studio, Waverly settled with Rosita on the mattress before she got a cue from Dolls. When Dolls gave them the green light, to Nicole's awe, Waverly just went for it.

 

The smaller woman commanded Rosita to get on her knees and forearms and face the headboard. Rosita followed her directions promptly, in spite of Waverly treating her a little roughly.

 

"What happened to innocent?" Rosita asked. Waverly's hand latched onto the back of Rosita's back to keep her head down.

 

"Don't talk. Not even a moan." Waverly dictated.

 

Rosita looked forward and cursed under her breath, "Well fuck." 

 

Nicole was more than shook over Waverly's turn of emotion. She expected  _her_ to be the one receiving it all- submissive even. How could a dainty woman be so versatile? Nonetheless, she continued to do her job and watch over the camera, making sure it's at a decent position, most importantly preventing it from falling again. 

 

Waverly grabbed a bottle of lube and applied some on the dildo, then positioned it just barely touching Rosita's opening. The small contact earned Rosita an inhale before Waverly slowly pushed the toy inside of her. At first, it was an unhurried pace Waverly slid the cock in Rosita, though as soon as all of it was inside, she had trust right away.

 

Rosita tried to cope with her thrusts by clawing the sheets, balling them up into her fists and moaning into the mattress. Meanwhile, Waverly thrust rapidly, each one getting harder and harder. What people didn't know was that there was the other end of the strap-on. When Rosita felt the long side chafing her pussy Waverly felt the little bud on the other end to stimulate her clit, giving the both of them a good fucking. 

 

Moving the camera to where the lighting hit Waverly's face just right, Nicole rested the camera. She figured that that will be the last position she'll be putting it in before the scene's over. Nevertheless, she faced Waverly again, a thing she's trying to avoid until she could actually talk to her. Nicole tried her best into resisting to even peep at Waverly. Then again, what else was she supposed to focus on? 

 

Waverly had a look on her face that was wincing, eyes closed and focused on fucking Rosita right. Rosita on the other hand, still having the mattress sheet gagging her mouth, whined for Waverly to keep going, faster, harder! She wanted Waverly to keep the pace up right up until the moment she finishes. The pair were close to coming either way, luckily at the same time. 

 

The thrusts were still at an accelerated tempo, despite Waverly's grunts of keeping it consistent, she didn't plan on stopping until Rosita came. Besides, she was also thrusting for more contact with the bud rubbing on her clit.

 

"Fuck- I'm gonna come!" Rosita's voice muffled in the sheets. As Rosita let out a projection of her orgasm, Waverly slowed to a deep grind. As Waverly grinds inside of Rosita, she shudders and exhales sharply, that little bud on the dildo did her _right_.

 

Dolls called the scene to an end as soon as Rosita and Waverly recovered from their orgasms. "Alright, fantastic everyone! That'll be all for today. Editing crew come retrieve the footage from the camera and follow me to the sound booth. Everyone else, you are free to leave."

 

Waverly pulled out and revealed the dildo to be covered in Rosita's cum. "You seemed like you had a great time." She told her. Rosita flipped herself around to Waverly, telling her "Well shit, sunshine. I was feeling it today. I could say the same for yourself." Waverly nodded. "Yeah, I was in the mood too." she chuckled. The two shared each other a handshake before parting ways. 

 

Waverly headed for her robe, which was on her chair that Nicole was in front of. Despite Nicole throwing focus on the camera screen, she looked up from it and caught Waverly giving a wink at her before passing her. 

 

 _Did she just wink at me?_ Nicole asked herself. She couldn't figure out if that wink was specifically to her- or if she just had something in her left eye. She took it as a sign nonetheless and was determined to confront her.

 

Nicole shoved her things into her bag and did last minute tasks as brisk as she could.  _I can't miss another chance again. I couldn't._ Nicole anticipated to talk to Waverly as soon as possible. She can't handle another day abstaining from her. 

 

She saw Waverly walking to the exit that leads to the parking lot, and Nicole wasn't having any distractions this time. That was til Jeremy called her over "Hey, Nicole!-"

 

She turned around and yelled out to him, "Do it yourself, Jeremy!"

 

"I- Well, okay." Jeremy said to himself. 

 

Nicole followed Waverly to the parking lot, and for once good fortune was on her side: they were the only ones in the parking lot. 

 

It took all of her courage to say hello to Waverly, but with the nerves and anxiety she had, Nicole got Waverly's attention by yelling "Hey!" 

 

Waverly jumped a bit before turning around to Nicole swiftly, expecting Nicole to be some kind of serial killer. 

 

After realizing it was just Nicole, Waverly answered her 'hey' with a "Hey there!" 

 

"Waverly Earp, Isn't it?" Nicole inquired. 

 

Waverly smiled and fully recognized the woman she's been messing around with. "Yep, that's me." She stepped closer to Nicole. "Who are you, Ms. Camerawoman?"

 

Nicole stepped forward to Waverly, "Nicole Haught."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it to the end! Sorry for the wait- I got mad writer's block but next chapter will be much easier to write.
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think- again this is my first work so any feedback would mean the world to me.
> 
> Until next chapter...


	3. we could stay right, on the safe side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly caught Nicole's attention the first day she saw her. Now that they've finally confronted each other, Nicole feels like she found some light in her life...

"Nicole Haught?" Waverly asked the tall woman. "Please don't tell me you're a pornstar in disguise."

 

Baffled, Nicole was quick to defend herself. "Oh, oh no! Apph- I could never, um... I'm just the camera operator." She stuttered. Her nerves felt like shame to Nicole, but appealing to Waverly.

 

Waverly let out a chuckle and said, "Well, that's a shame. Cause with someone who looks as good as you do doesn't stop at the camera." The choice of words made Nicole blush, she didn't expect Waverly to be so... open.

 

"Well, actually I'm just here to get experience with cameras." Nicole refuted.

 

"So the first thing you wanted to put on your resume' was porn?" Waverly joked.

 

"It wasn't exactly my first choice- like not that porn isn't bad but... I don't know where I'm going with this." Nicole was a hot lesbian mess.

 

Waverly smiled. "Cool it, silly. I was just messing with you."

 

"Like you've been messing with me in the studio?" Nicole accused. All she got out of Waverly was another laugh.

 

"Well, duh! You looked quite new... and well built... how else am I to introduce myself?" "A hello would be nice." Nicole responded.

 

"You're funny," Waverly told her. She unlocked her car and opened the backseat to put her bags inside. Before she could get in the driver's seat, Nicole stopped her.

 

"Wait! Do you wanna maybe... hang out sometime?";

 

Waverly turned around. "We've only known each other for 48 hours."

 

Nicole leaned against Waverly's car. "Yeah, you're right about that. But... I can't help but wonder what it'd be like taking out the 'one and only Waverly Earp' out on a date." Waverly rolled her eyes at the cheesy response, though there was something about Nicole that brought quirkiness and flirtatious to her liking. 

 

"You're really bold, you know that?" Waverly said, walking forward to Nicole and rubbing her hands on her biceps. "And I guess for your troubles... I'll say yes." She smiles. Nicole starts to feel overwhelmed by Waverly's answer and the sudden contact between them, heart nearly beating out of her chest.

 

"Um, so great! Are you free on Frida-"

 

"Actually, I'm free tonight. Are you?" Waverly delayed.

 

The blush on Nicole's cheek grew bigger, and her heart skipped a few beats. "Oh- sure! I'll clear my schedule for... 8 p.m? Nicole asked.

 

"That sounds divine," Waverly replied. "You know what, actually." She went in her car and pulled out a notepad and pen and writes her address and phone number on it. "Here is what you need to contact me." She says while writing. After finishing writing she tears the note off the notepad and hands it to Nicole. "I'll be ready when you pick me up." She finishes with another wink.

 

Waverly gets into the driver's seat. Before closing the door on Nicole, she leaves her with the last statement. "I'll see you tonight, cutie." 

 

As Waverly drives out of the parking lot she leaves Nicole stunned. Nicole is left with a lot of emotions, most of them being positive, and a small percentage of them being intimidated and with fear. She looks down at the note Waverly handed to her, written on it was a scribbled address to... a homestead? _Weird_. She never imagined that kind of living space for a pornstar. Nicole takes a long time to process the writing on the paper, she wanted to analyze clearly just in case she left a secret message, or-

 

-

 

The car Nicole was currently standing in front of blasted their horn, startling Nicole and nearly making her drop her paper. She quickly grasped herself and apologized silently to the driver before getting out of the way and jogging to her car. She got inside her car and let out a long sigh. Nicole had so much on her mind right now.  _What the hell just happened? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna wear? Oh my god, where am I gonna take her out to?_ These questions polluted her mind, yet the only thing she could do right now is composed herself and get ready for tonight. The following evening she drastically planned for offered her a lot, and it certainly wasn't gonna come out as she expected...

 

Three hours of ravaging through an outfit later Nicole showed up in front of 'the homestead', waiting in her truck. She saw Waverly talking to someone in the doorway before leaving the house, a womanly figure Nicole made out to be. The first question Nicole asked Waverly when she got in the passenger seat was: "Who was that with you? I didn't know you have roommates."

 

"That's my older sister, Wynonna. She was giving me this talk since it's been a long time since I've gone out in pairs of two." Waverly answered. 

 

 _So she considers this as a date._ Nicole hoped. 

 

"Sounds nice of her," Nicole said.  _'Sounds nice of her!?' What the hell was that?_ Nicole told herself internally. All the blush and nerves have been causing her to word vomit all over Waverly. "Anyways, I had this bright idea that we'd eat a diner. Apparently, it's 1950's inspired, if you're into vintage stuff." She continued. 

 

Waverly smiled. "Well, you're in luck! Because that sounds absolutely lovely." Nicole smiled back but looked down at the steering wheel rather than Waverly.

 

"Fantastic. Let's get to it." Nicole started the car and the truck drove out of the property and into the main road.

 

The car ride would've been in awkward silence if it weren't for Waverly's ability to keep a conversation going. They talked about simple things like how their days have been and other domestic topics. Waverly even turned up the volume of the radio after hearing a song she really liked. Overall what Nicole expected was going to be an uncomfortable ride turned into a shameless carpool karaoke, which was a perfect warm-up for their date.

 

The two arrived at the diner and settled at a crimson booth, sitting on the opposite sides of each other. The waiter came by and greeted them while handing them menus before walking away.

 

"So, what looks good to you?" Nicole asked, menu in her hands.

 

"Let's see... wow, they have vegan options here?" Waverly said in surprise.

 

"Oh, you're vegetarian or something?" Nicole replied, but of course, she knew the answer to that. She was just stalking her wiki page the night before.

 

"Pescitarian, actually." Waverly started. "It's where-"

 

"A person doesn't eat meat besides fish." Nicole finished.

 

Waverly widened her eyes. "Wow, I'm impressed you know that term." 

 

"Well, I did try making a gluten-free pizza once. Didn't turn out so great." Nicole put down her menu.

 

The short story earned a laugh out of Waverly. "You're cute, you know that?" She complimented.

 

Nicole's natural blush spread across her cheeks. "Well, I can say the same for you." Nicole winked. 

 

The waiter came back and Nicole ordered a simple potato salad, while Waverly asked for a veggie burger. 

 

Waverly folded her hands on the table and leaned in to Nicole. "So, tell me something about yourself. Anything, I wanna know about you."

 

Nicole took a sip of her water. "Well..." Nicole struggled of finding remotely interesting to say about herself. "I just graduated film school up in the north."

 

"Oh! Is that why you're shooting porn now? Quite a step up for your career." Waverly mocked lightly.

 

Nicole crossed her arms. "Look who's talking, pornstar!" Nicole fired back.

 

"Jokes on you, I take that as a compliment." Waverly retorted. 

 

Waverly's charisma took a rub off on Nicole, she felt comfortable in the space they were in together. "No, but um- actually I just found the first job I could get as soon as I moved here. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to pay for the rent here."

 

The statement caught Waverly's attention. "Interesting, so let me ask you this: how long do you plan to work in this kind of industry?" The question threw Nicole off a little bit. She didn't really think about how long she planned to work under porn for.

 

"I'll probably stay until I find a better opportunity." Nicole responded.

 

"So, what's your dream in life? Being the next... Quentin Tarantino?" Waverly asked. Nicole didn't bother flattering herself.

 

"Oh, please! I'm merely a spec of dust compared to him."

 

"Oh, don't beat yourself up." Waverly encouraged.

 

"I'm sure that you have talent under that fitting button up you're wearing." She pointed at the gap in Nicole's shirt.

 

Nicole looked down to see that one of the buttons on her shirt have been unbuttoned, revealing a patch of her bra. Supposedly Nicole had been flashing Waverly throughout the time they arrived at the diner. "Oh, shit!" She muttered. In a feat of embarrassment, she quickly buttoned up the gap. "I'm- I am so sorry you had to see that." She shyly said and putting her head on her hand, elbow on the table. Waverly moved her hand in order to see her blushing face.

 

"Hey, don't worry about it! Besides, you gave me a free show." She winked. 

 

Waverly knew how to keep Nicole from turning things awkward. The amount of confidence and comfort she had amazed Nicole. The waiter came back to the booth with a plate of food. Despite eating, the two hit it off with a productive conversation. 

 

"So, what about you?" Nicole questioned. 

 

Waverly wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Oh, please! Ask away. I don't mind at all." She took a drink of her water.

 

"I don't wanna come off as demeaning or anything, but why exactly did you choose your career?"

 

"So, basically I've always enjoyed- how do you say this- um, 'pleasure'. I was quite the goody-two shoes in high school, acing all my classes and serving my time as the innocent cheerleader. But I guess I've been a mischievous horny teenager on the inside, so one thing led to another and eventually I got into this line of work. Which I don't regret at all, by the way! You can say that I love showing off my sexuality, and what better way to express that besides porn?" Waverly told the tall woman casually. 

 

Nicole sat there in awe. She always thought of pornstars as the legal version of prostitutes- however, she had never actually met one herself. Now just learning about the sex worker life changed her perspective more than she anticipated. Waverly pulled Nicole into a world of curiosity, and Nicole wanted to know everything about it.

 

"...Wow." That was all Nicole could say to that. "Just... wow. You're quite the intriguing character. I just have- so many questions right now." She narrowed her eyebrows. 

 

"I thought this was a date, not an interview." Waverly said humorously.

 

"Oh, no! That's not what I meant!" Nicole was quick to defend herself. "I'm just, so curious about you."

 

Waverly smirked. "A lot of people ask me questions, and it's usually the same things. So I'll answer for you: No, I don't come every time. Yes, some of those moans are fake. Yeah, I favor some actors over others. And no, I'll never do anal." 

 

Nicole was drinking her water as Waverly was talking, and nearly did a spit take when Waverly said the last sentence. "Other than that, I'm pretty much open to most things!" Waverly firmly said. 

 

Nicole turned her head and continued to cough out the water that went down the wrong pipe. Waverly leaned over and patted Nicole's back. "You okay there?" She giggled. "I guess my story was too much for you to handle!" 

 

Nicole looked at Waverly, fist over her mouth. "No, I um- That was just a lot to take in." Her coughs turned into a laugh. "That was, that was a good answer though. Now I know what you're into... and what you're not." The two shared a prolonged laugh before getting back to eating their food.

 

During the rest of the time they were at the dinner, the two shared a chat about their lives in between eating. Waverly learned that Nicole has a cat named Calamity Jane, and nearly snorted at the dorky/cute name. On the contrary, Nicole learned about Waverly's sister Wynonna, how she's quite the troublemaker yet cares for Waverly more than the entire world.

 

Before they knew it they were back in Nicole's truck, parked in front of the homestead. When Nicole put the vehicle in park, she turned to Waverly, who looked like was about to pounce on the redhead. "So..." Nicole started slowly. "I had a great time tonight... by the way you're looking at me, I could assume you enjoyed it too." Nicole said confidently, it took a while for her to have the courage to be brave, or say risky things...

 

Waverly smiled playfully. "You're right. I did have a wonderful time with you..." She scooted towards Nicole. "In fact, why should we stop here?"

 

The erratic heartbeats in Nicole's chest came back, faster than ever. "What if..." Waverly leaned slowly. "We had a bit more fun?" The brunette angled herself to be closer to Nicole's face, though the more Waverly pulled herself closer the more Nicole leaned back.

 

"What do you have in mind?" Nicole asked hoarsely.

 

Waverly reached her hand out and drew Nicole's chin out. "Did I tell you how chiseled you are?" Waverly flattered. "Never have I seen a human being as extravagant looking as you do." Nicole backed herself up more until her back was against the car window.

 

"Oh, thank you." Nicole simply murmured. Her brain was all focused on Waverly's sex appeal rather than the words she was carelessly spitting out.

 

Waverly finally got close enough to Nicole that they were inches away from each other's lips. "You are so irresistible too." Waverly continued, licking her lips. "I... just want..." She nears to close the gap. "To eat you up." Waverly was about to have a full on make out session with the nervous woman, just before she stopped herself right as their lips had little space in between them. 

 

"Too bad I'm just teasing." Waverly smiled, and kissed Nicole's nose instead. She pulled herself back quickly and got out of Nicole's truck. "So, I'll see you at work tomorrow cutie!" She lastly said before saying farewell to Nicole, who was still leaned back against the window. Waverly closed the passenger door and entered the homestead. 

 

Nicole was practically frozen in her position, trying to form an explanation of what just took place. She could still feel Waverly's wet mark on the tip of her nose, though it felt like ecstasy to her. The little contact Waverly gave Nicole most likely beat out the contact Nicole's ex's gave her in the past, it was almost better than sex.

 

Before pulling out of the homestead, Nicole asked herself this question: If _this was just a taste of Waverly, what the hell is the sex like?_

 

Nicole Haught was thrilled but absolutely terrified of imagining what Waverly Earp is capable of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story continues on...
> 
> My apologies if there wasn't enough smut in this chapter. I figured I'd give the characters more background on their lives and whatnot. But never fear! This is just part of the slow burn.
> 
> I recently laid out my chapters and how they're gonna be, so writing is definitely going to be easier for me. It's just a matter of time and patience I have to look up synonyms. 
> 
> Til next time y'all! :)


	4. if it isn't love, why do I feel this way?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date with Waverly was a perfect high score. Though following day however emotionally drains Nicole, but Waverly takes joy in Nicole's suffering (in a good way).

The alarm clock blared in Nicole's ears. She woke up from an okay night's sleep and smashed the off button on the clock. The first thing that was on her mind was last night. Nicole still hesitated to believe that the events of last night were actually real.

 

Despite her efforts, she began to think that whatever she did with Waverly, she'd always end up back in her crummy bed, in her apartment, with no one next to her.  _Yep. Waverly Earp is gonna be a hard one to catch._ She thought.

 

Nicole hopped out of bed and performed her daily rituals, from feeding Calamity Jane to grabbing a coffee from the pot. After running her normal procedures of getting ready, she headed outside to get in her truck. However, when she walked towards her truck, she suddenly halted in advance to realize what  _exactly_ happened last night. 

 

 _Waverly Earp... kissed me in that car._ Nicole told herself.  _Or did she...? I mean- technically she did._ Nicole shook her head softly in an attempt to knock off the polluting ideas and pulled herself up to the driver's seat.

 

A quiet drive to the studio later and Nicole arrived at work, also known as Waverly's work, also known as Nicole having to see her have sex again. She didn't have a problem with it, of course, Waverly would have intercourse with other people- that's her damn job! So why was she feeling so... jealous?

 

Nicole entered the studio and did a quick scan in search for Waverly, though she was most likely in her dressing room. Nicole figured she wasn't going to bother her. Jeremy, on the other hand, had no problems of bugging Nicole right as she walked into the room.

 

The geeky crew member drew himself to Nicole, tapping lightly on her shoulder. Nicole turned around swiftly, expecting Waverly to be the visitor. But alas, it was just Jeremy, with a huge stack of equipment in his hands.

 

"Hey, Nicole!" Jeremy greeted. "Do you think you can help me carry out the first task for today? Dolls wants me to deliver these things to different departments of the studio. You wanna help me?" Nicole looked down to see what Jeremy had to deliver. They were all different objects labeled for the places they belong to.  _Camera for filming department._ Thought Nicole.  _Lipstick for makeup. Flash drive for editing. Robe for Waverly Earp-_

 

"I'll take care of it!" Nicole rushed. 

 

"Oh, great!" Jeremy handed a pile of stuff to Nicole, but still having the robe on his shoulder.

 

"I can get the robe, too," Nicole said.

 

"You sure? You already have a lot of stuff in your hands." Jeremy rebutted. Before he knew it Nicole snatched the robe off his shoulder.

 

"Really, I got it." Nicole insisted with a smile, walking away to deliver the items. She handed off the stuff to each department as quickly as she could, so that she could talk to Waverly again before they parted to do the scene.

 

Before she knew it, she stood outside of Waverly's dressing room, robe in hand. She took a deep inhale to prepare herself, then knocked on the door.

 

"Who is it?" A familiar voice answered from inside.

 

"I have your robe," Nicole called out.

 

"Okay, just leave it out there." It looked like Waverly didn't wanna be bothered by some random crew member, maybe she didn't recognize Nicole's voice. Nicole was so close to calling it a day and following Waverly's directions, however, she was eager to see her.

 

"It's Nicole!" The redhead said. A moment passed before Waverly welcomed Nicole in. Nicole walked into the standard looking dressing room. It's a basic room with a closet, one couch, and a mirror followed by a desk below it. Nicole placed the robe on the couched and looked at the slim woman, still in her regular clothes but looking just as stunning as she did yesterday. 

 

"Nice seeing you again," Waverly said.

 

"Yeah, I could say the same for you." Nicole smiled. Waverly walked over to the closet and pulled out a skimpy outfit to show Nicole.

 

"So, this is what I'm supposed to wear today," Waverly said in an unenthusiastic tone.

 

Nicole looked at the outfit. It included a leather short short and a crop top that practically goes up to Waverly's boobs. "Yikes." That was the only thing that came out of Nicole's mouth.

 

"Ugh, I know," Waverly replied. "Like- what actual human being wears this? And, get this: this scene is supposedly set in the summer, but it's literally the middle of winter right now!"

 

"Wow...the costume department ought to get a piece of your mind." Nicole agreed. 

 

Waverly placed the outfit on the couch. "If you have time, you can sit down. We'll chat." Waverly suggested. Nicole's eyes widened at the statement. She was already finished with rounds, and she has her camera set and ready. However she was in dangerous territory already, and what more could she get than watching the young Earp get dressed? 

 

"Uh, yeah, totally!" Nicole accepted, sitting down.

 

"So, about last night." Waverly faced her back to Nicole. "I hope what I did didn't freak you out too much." She pulled her top off, revealing a case of side-boob to Nicole. "That's just how I get when... I'm out." Waverly turned her head around to see Nicole wandering her eyes up around the room, trying not to focus them on Waverly's bareback. "You

don't have to avoid me, you know." Waverly comforted. "You've literally seen me ass naked."

 

Nicole looked at Waverly. "Oh, I'm just... checking out the room!" She said.  _Great excuse, dweeb._ Nicole thought.

 

"Interesting, isn't it? Especially the couch, I heard the best people have had sex on it." The brunette joked.

 

"Even... you?" Nicole jestered.

 

That got a laugh out of Waverly. "Especially me, silly." She said before dragging her jeans down the floor. Now Waverly was fully naked, right in front of Nicole, who has no reason to be nervous since she's seen Waverly naked before- it's her job to be naked. So why exactly did she have cold feet at the sight of Waverly Earp nude?

 

“So, I was thinking” Waverly ran her fingers through her hair, then put on a pair of ‘sex underwear’. “What if after shooting today we go out for drinks? Oh- can you hand me the shorts?” Waverly asked.

 

“That’d be great! I’d be down for that.” Nicole said while handing Waverly the shorts.

 

“Good! I can’t wait to get out of here anyway, I’m having sex with Champ Hardy AGAIN.” Waverly complained. “He’s so- ergh! I can’t deal with that boy.”

 

“Oh, I bet.” Nicole supported.

 

”You wanna pass the top?” Waverly asked again. Nicole stood up and gave Waverly the crop top. Waverly proceeded to put on the crop top but had troubles getting the back zipper.

 

“Oh, I got you.” Nicole went to Waverly’s rescue, and zipped up the back, noticing the long, silky dip of Waverly’s back. Nicole patted Waverly’s shoulders. “You’re good to go!”

 

Waverly turned around to thank Nicole. “Thanks, for helping me. Usually, some crew member helps me get these clothes on, but I get so uncomfortable. I always feel like they're gonna 'accidentally' grope me or something..."

 

The couple heard Dolls outside saying "Places in five!" and Nicole headed for the door.

 

"Well then, I'm glad you trust me. I'll see you out there, Earp." The tall women left the petite actress rubbing the inside of her cheek with the side of her tongue, dumbfounded over Nicole's presence.

 

Five minutes passed and all crew members and the actors were in their places, Waverly and Champ on a couch while Nicole stood behind the camera in front of them. As Champ sat on one side of the couch, Waverly laid on her stomach, taking up the rest of the space. She looked up to get Nicole's attention. When Nicole caught Waverly's glimpse, Waverly motioned her eyes to Champ and rolled her eyes at Nicole. Nicole chuckled at the communication, and Waverly continued to do a motion of poking her cheek with her tongue and jerking her hand sideways into her mouth as if a penis was in it.

 

"Earp, act professionally please?" Dolls caught Waverly in the act. In embarrassment but without regret Waverly sat up on the couch. "Okay, the scene will start shooting in three... two..." He turned a switch on and pointed Nicole to start rolling. "One" Dolls declared, and the scene commenced.

 

Champ immediately climbed on top of Waverly and said in his best seductive voice (which really was just the lowest his voice can go): "You've been a dirty little slut, haven't you?"

 

Waverly spread her palms on Champ's chest. "Why don't you teach me a lesson, then?" She said flatly but with a flavor of flirty.

 

The male actress pulled Waverly for a deep kiss, undressing her in the middle of it. He lifted up the crop top hurriedly and threw it aside, unfortunately hitting Jeremy's face that was perfectly in the direction the crop top flew.

 

To Waverly, even though Champ Hardy had an ideal body and quite handsome, he had the worst foreplay game. His kisses were wet but sloppy, he'd give about two open-mouthed kisses to Waverly's neck, and as he traveled down her body he avoided the nipples and went straight for a kiss on the stomach. He should know that Waverly loved nipple stimulation- they even had a talk beforehand, yet he showed a little bit of selfishness while fondling the better-deserved actress.

 

Champ yanked down Waverly's shorts and threw it aside again, furthermore, Waverly was finally getting excited about Champ giving her the least pleasure he could give her: oral sex. Her hands were placed on Champ's head to push him into Waverly's vagina, and still, Champ wouldn't take the hint, resulting him in going back up to kiss Waverly again, before sitting up and taking off his pants to put a condom on.  _What the fuck man!? Not even head?_   Waverly thought in frustration.

 

The clueless jock at least came prepared and squirted lube in his hands and applying it to his hard-on since he couldn't get Waverly wet. Though, he didn't think that her unsatisfactory was not his fault. Totally, her not being horny wasn't _his_ fault at all. 

 

He slid his cock inside of Waverly without warning, causing a squeak out of the young Earp's mouth. Despite how necessarily fast he was humping her, Waverly tried her damn best to make it sound and look like she was enjoying it. "Fuck! You like that, baby?" Champ grunted.

 

"Yes, fuck me harder," Waverly spoke out of hesitation of coming up with something sexy to say.

 

Ten seconds of try-hard thrusting later and Champ let out a groan before already coming inside the condom. He looked down and pulled out, revealing the sperm he released into the plastic. "Oh, fuck," Champ said.

 

"Champ! What did I tell you about coming early?" Dolls ended the scene early due to Champ's unexpected finish.

 

"Really, dude?" Waverly told Champ, rolling her eyes.

 

"Sorry! I'm just really sensitive- I'll get it up again! Just give me like five minutes." The irritated director pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

"Okay, whatever. You have five minutes, Hardy. We are on a tight schedule today, so if you pull that shit on me again I'll throw you out of here." Dolls warned the young pornstar. He rubbed his head and talked to the fluffer that was standing next to him. "Give him some damn Viagra next time, the boy can't even handle a minute!" He angrily whispered, Nicole, overhearing next to the pair and quietly snickering over it.

 

Five minutes passed and the fluffer was able to get Champ's boner up again, while Waverly was told to get on fours on the couch. Champ hovered over Waverly's back to ask her, "Can I put it in your ass this time?" Waverly's face turned into a disgusted expression. "What? No! You're never gonna put it in me, Champ." "Okay, I was just asking..." Champ whined. "Yeah- well stay away from it!" Waverly was not taking any more of Champ's shit for as long the scene continued. Though holding grudges against a co-star never develops into a good production, so she swallowed her pride and went on with the show.

 

Dolls came back to call the scene again. "Okay, people. Hopefully, this will be the last shoot for today. Actors, ready?" Waverly and Champ gave Dolls a thumbs up. "Alright, scene starting in three, two, one." He pointed at Nicole again, and the camera operator hit the record button. 

 

 

-

 

It was after work hours now, and Waverly met Nicole and her truck in the parking lot. "Is your car here? We can meet at the at the club, or I could pick you up later-"

 

"Actually, Wynonna dropped me off to work today, she was on her way to run errands." Waverly stopped Nicole before she could run her questionnaire. 

 

"Wow, it's almost as if you planned this," Nicole said in jest, opening the door for Waverly. "You know me, I'm a planner." She replied.

Nicole drove Waverly's suggestion of a destination. It was a bar named Shorty's and Nicole hasn't heard of it until now. Her first impression of it was a local bar that welcomed biker gangs and outsiders. However, she wasn't in the judging mood right now, she trusted that Waverly knew her places, and surely she put her having a fun time into Waverly's hands.

 

The couple walked into the bar, and the scene Nicole saw felt weirdly welcoming. The bar had a few lounge areas followed by a bar on the side, and completely normal people filled the room. It wasn't quite the nightclub, but Nicole could tell this was her type of crowd. She didn't like loud, beaming music anyway. 

 

"Oh my god! Guess who's here?" Waverly pulled Nicole's arm and guided her to the bar, where Nicole noticed two familiar faces. One: Rosita Bustillos, aka Waverly's recent co-star, who was behind the bar serving people alcohol. The second person Nicole recognized was Jeremy Chetri, a fellow co-worker of Nicole's, sitting behind the bar sipping a margarita. 

 

"Hey, Waverly." Rosita approached her from behind the bar. "You look familiar." Rosita shot an eye at Nicole. "Do I know you?"

 

"Yeah, actually I was the one filming your guy's scene for the past two days," Nicole answered.

 

"Huh," Rosita was surprised. "Never seen someone so young work behind the scenes- except for Jeremy here."

 

Jeremy looked towards the trio, slurping on his margarita. He let go of the straw to say hello to the couple. "Hey, guys! Cool seeing you here." He said before slurping on his drink again. 

 

"God, Jeremy. You're like sucking the soul out of that." Waverly told the young adult.

 

"Yep! I'm pre-gaming for later. The drunker you are the better it is to score one, right?" Jeremy obviously didn't know how to flirt, though Waverly and Nicole didn't think twice to join him and his binge drinking. 

 

Waverly asked for several shots of tequila while Nicole just ordered a single beer, a designated driver should drink responsibly after all. Regardless of Jeremy third wheeling, the three locals had a nice talk about work, outside of work, and eventually gossip about the studio. Rosita dropped in to join the conversation occasionally during her shift as a bartender.

 

In the course of time all three of them were at a level of buzz, and when a song of Waverly's liking came on, she took another shot of tequila. "Oh, hell yes! This is my song!" She hopped off the bar stool and dragged Nicole to dance with her. "Dance with me, babe!" Waverly insisted. There were already a group of people dancing in front of them, so Nicole smiled and took Waverly's hand. The two hit it off on the floor and danced with each other, the pair pulling some moves and Nicole twirling Waverly around a couple of times. 

 

"Come on, Jeremy!" Waverly waved at the socially awkward kid. "Join us!" Jeremy took one last sip of his third margarita and stepped off his stool. The three of them, followed by several other locals, had the time of their lives on that floor, not caring how bad of dancers they were. Besides, everyone's goal that night was the same: get drunk out of their minds and enjoy their night.

 

Twenty minutes of non-stop dancing passed and Nicole and Waverly sat back down on their seats of the bar, tired from the exercise. Jeremy, however, was still on the dance floor, but instead of dancing, he was deliberately talking to another man. "Whoo! Get it, Jeremy!" Nicole said a little too loudly, causing Jeremy to shoot her an embarrassed look, and continuing his conversation with the young looking man. 

 

"Ha, what a night, right Waverly?" Nicole turned to Waverly, who began to rest her head on Nicole's shoulder and hugging onto her arm. The sudden contact put butterflies in Nicole's stomach. She felt sensual and state of comfort with the woman.

 

"Actually... I'm pretty tired. Tonight was fun but I might head off to home soon..." Waverly yawned and slowly closed her eyes. It took Nicole a second before realizing that Waverly was knocked out on her shoulder. Luckily, the buzzing wore off of Nicole. On the other hand, the alcohol just caused the young actress to pass out. 

 

"Oh, geez- okay," Nicole muttered to herself while picking up Waverly bridal style. Rosita neared the couple, cleaning a glass in her hand.

 

"Hey, you good with her Nicole?" She said in a concerning way.

 

"Yeah, I got her. I'm gonna take her home, I'll see you later." Nicole answered.

 

The broader woman carried Waverly out of the bar and managed to get her into her truck.  _Wow... Waverly can't handle her alcohol well._ Nicole thought while driving to the homestead.  _Then again, she took like seven shots._

 

As Nicole pulled into the homestead property, she checked to see if Waverly was still asleep.  _Yep. Still sleeping._ Nicole got Waverly out of the passenger seat and transported her to the porch. After a failed attempt at finding the keys to the house, Nicole knocked, although she struggled since she had a whole body in her arms.

 

No response. Nicole decided to knock more aggressively until she heard a voice inside. "Who is it?" The voice asked.

 

"Uh..." Nicole leaned up against the door. "I have your sister!" She tried explaining. 

 

"Come in!" The voice responded, and Nicole opened the door. She walked inside and heard the footsteps of someone in front of her. Her vision focused upwards and saw a woman pointing a shotgun at Nicole from the hallway, who ironically had an unconscious Waverly in her arms.

 

"Who the hell are you!?" The woman demanded.

 

"Wynonna?" Nicole asked, fear in her eyes.

 

"Yeah, that's me." The woman cocked the shotgun. "And who the fuck are you!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the infamous Wynonna shoot Nicole's head off? To be continued in the next chapter! We love cliffhangers!
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was a little longer but I hoped you guys enjoy that kind of content. 
> 
> Let's see how long it'll take for an update to come: my schedule is erratic and I just finished this chapter at 1 am in the morning. Fun.
> 
> In all seriousness though I'm having a lot fun with this fic, can't wait to come back with another chapter!
> 
> Until next time! Toodles~


	5. I think you should be worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an unconscious Waverly Earp in her arms, Nicole Haught has an intimating confrontation with the infamous Wynonna Earp...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCRETION: So recently I've been accused of plagiarism, someone commented about the way I write dialogue and how apparently 'they've read this before' and therefore reported me to the archives for them to investigate. 
> 
> I would like to clear this up and say yes, the dialogue has a similarity to the show itself, I've used iconic lines such as "I'm a planner" and "Boy-man." However, never have I EVER stolen from a fellow writer, and I would NEVER steal from anyone's content. Even though I have sought inspiration of other works based on their structure, all of the writing and dialogue have come from myself, nowhere else.
> 
> So if this work gets deleted due to this controversy, I would be so heart-broken because it really seemed like a lot of people have enjoyed this series, and it would kill me just to let it go over this situation.
> 
> Please, do not make false accusations about my writing and if you have a problem with it- talk to me personally! My intention is to just put out a story that people will enjoy, and make creative content.
> 
> Otherwise, if you'd like to message me, here is my tumblr name: ellenpagesforehead. Message me there! We'll talk...
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy this chapter, and this work overall! I've worked really hard on this and I'd hate to see it be deleted over a false accusation...

"I'm not gonna ask you again, asshole!" Wynonna stood her position. "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing with my little sister!?" 

 

Nicole didn't know how to react except to stay still. She heard about how rowdy Wynonna is, but she never thought of her as a crazy lunatic. "I'm Nicole Haught, and I was out drinking with Waverly until she passed out and I wanted to bring her home to rest!" She rushed out her words. 

 

Waverly, still sleeping in Nicole's arms, softly moaned at the relentless screaming between Wynonna and Nicole. "See? She's alive! And unharmed."  Nicole tried convincing. "Can you please put the gun down so I can set her down?" She whispered hurriedly.

 

At last, Wynonna set the shotgun aside and walked towards Nicole. "Okay, sorry- I guess. Put her down on the couch." She pointed at the couch in the living room.

 

"'I guess?'" Nicole muttered to herself while laying Waverly down on the couch. 

 

Wynonna handed Nicole a blanket to put over Waverly. "So, I should go." Nicole tried excusing herself before Wynonna stepped in front of her.

 

"No, you should stay. I don't think we've met." She stuck her hand out. "I didn't even get to properly introduce myself, I'm Wynonna." Nicole shook her hand but still feared of being attacked.

 

"I'm Nicole Haught." She said, and Wynonna snickered.

 

"Who are you, a co-star of Waverly's?"

 

"Actually, I just work behind the camera. That's my literal given birth name."

 

Wynonna made a surprised face. "Ha! Good stuff."

 

Wynonna walked towards the kitchen. "Well, sit down, make yourself at home. I'll be back with coffee." Nicole sat down on the chair next to Waverly and stroked her hair to get it out of her face. The protective sister came back to the living room with three mugs, placed them down on the coffee table, and sat down in the chair across from Nicole. "So..." Wynonna picked up one of the mugs. "What relation do you have with my baby sister?" She started to sip on the drink.

 

"Well, I just met her yesterday and in fact, we just went on a date last night," Nicole said, causing Wynonna to choke on her drink.

 

"Wait, what!?" The bewildered woman put down her mug. "So you were the date Waverly was with? Jesus Christ!" She laughed.

 

"Is there a problem with that?" Nicole asked, sort of offended.

 

"Oh, oh no!" Wynonna coughed. "Excuse me, but no that's not what I meant. I just didn't think she'd be out... with a woman- which is like cool by the way! Waverly's a very versatile woman, and I refuse to watch any of her movies- let alone know what kind of people she was into..." 

 

"Uh-huh," Nicole replied. "Anyway, we were at Shorty's and Waverly here had too many shots, so I picked her up and brought her here." The redhead explained.

 

"Wow." Wynonna shook her head. "And I threatened you with a gun when you walked in. My bad, Haught."

 

Nicole continued to stroke Waverly's back. "It's okay, to be fair the I was banging on the door and the first thing you heard was 'I have your sister!'." Nicole chuckled. "So you had every right to point a gun at me."

 

Wynonna joined in Nicole's laughter. "Yeah. You're lucky you didn't get my heavy revolver, or else you'd be in big trouble." 

 

Wynonna leaned in and rested her forearms on her knees. "You know if it was anyone else they'd probably leave Waverly at a bar." She looked at Waverly and rubbed her ankle. "Her past relationships weren't really pure. She'd always come across some toxic dude." She shot her eyes to Nicole's. "Had to knock a douche out for her a couple of times."

 

Nicole raised her mug. "Well, thank you for not beating the shit out of me." She smiled. 

 

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, and Nicole looked up from Waverly to see who it was.  _I didn't know Waves had more siblings._ Nicole thought to herself. The pair of footsteps belonged to suede shoes, specifically a man's shoe...  _Wait- isn't her dad dead?_ Nicole was confused as to who it was coming down the stairs, Waverly never mentioned a father figure- let alone a brother.

 

"Doc! You're up!" Wynonna called him out. The man strolling down the stairs had an old-timey attire, yet his face looked as if it was from the 1800s. Nicole looked to see the man's face: emerald eyes, and below that the thickest mustache Nicole has seen in Purgatory.  _Who the hell is this guy?_

 

"Hello ladies," Doc started off, then he noticed Nicole. "Oh, I don't think we've met." Doc walked towards Wynonna.

 

"This is, uh..." Wynonna hesitated.

 

"Waverly's friend." Nicole finished for her.

 

"Why, hello there. I'm Doc." The western man tipped his hat.

 

"Doc spends a lot of time here. He's a good friend of ours." Wynonna explained.

 

"I'm here specifically for you." Doc sat down next to Wynonna, and she lightly hit his arm.

 

"Hey! Not in front of our guests." She chuckled.

 

Waverly grumbled in her sleep. "Hey, what's Waverly down with?" Doc asked concerningly. 

 

"She got really drunk and passed out, so I brought her here," Nicole told Doc.

 

"Yeah, and then I almost shot Haught's head off," Wynonna added, with comedic value.

 

"Haught?" Doc questioned, thinking he didn't hear that right.

 

"Oh! I'm Nicole by the way" She stuck her hand out to shake Doc's. "Nicole Haught."

 

Doc shook her hand. "Interesting name." He responded. "So, that was the ruckus I heard from upstairs."

 

"And you didn't even bother to come downstairs?" Wynonna inquired.

 

"Well, it seemed like you had it handled," Doc said, pulling out a flask from his shirt pocket.

 

"Look, anyways." Wynonna diverted from the subject. "I wanna say thanks for bringing my baby girl home. I'll take care of her until she no longer wants to fuck anything within a three-inch radius."  _Her humor is so... original._ Thought Nicole. She looked at her watch and stood up.

 

"Oh, no problem! Just glad she made it home safe. And I should go, we both have work tomorrow." Nicole excused herself.

 

"I'll be sure to remember you, Haught stuff," Wynonna replied. "You can let yourself out."

 

Nicole opened the door and said her goodbyes again before leaving. "Well, have a good evening." Nicole nodded. Doc tipped his hat again, and just like that Nicole was out of the homestead.

 

Doc took a sip out of his flask. "What a character." He said.

 

Wynonna picked up her mug. "Yeah, she looks decent." She looked at Waverly and then her mug. "Good for Waves." She said, taking a long sip out of her mug.

 

-

 

The next day at work, Waverly came in the studio more hungover than Purgatory's hockey team after their big championship wins ten years ago. She walked in with sweats and a huge pair of sunglasses over her eyes since the sunlight wasn't doing her sensitive eyes justice today. 

 

On her way to her dressing room, she stopped by Nicole, who was cleaning the camera. "Hey, you." She greeted the tall woman, who was on a step stool. Nicole looked down and noticed the young, hungover Earp.

 

"Hey, Waves." She stepped from the stool. "How you feeling? You doing alright?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

 

"I have this beaming headache that won't stop kicking my ass. She took a sip out of her travel mug. "At least I have this herbal tea to cope with it."

 

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Nicole asked, wondering if Waverly even remembers.

 

"No, not really. I know that we got really hung on drinks and then I woke up in my bed the morning after." Waverly responded innocently. "Why? We didn't have sex did we?" She lifted up her sunglasses to look Nicole in the eyes.

 

"Oh geez, no!" Nicole laughed nervously. "You just passed out hard and I took you home." She explained.

 

"Oh, thank god," Waverly replied, relieved. "Because I'm saving you for our tenth date." She held Nicole's hand.

 

"Our tenth date...?-"

 

"You betcha!" Waverly interrupted, playing with Nicole's fingers. "Otherwise, I'd be wasting such a good opportunity..." 

 

Dolls walked passed the couple and walked backward to witness a flirty/hungover Waverly. "Earp!" He called her out.  "Are you hungover?" He asked sternly.

 

"Umm, just a little." The actress pinched her thumb and index finger together.

 

"Waverly, I can't have you come to work hungover!" Dolls scolded.

 

"What? I'm not even having sex today. We're just going over some stuff." Waves defended herself. 

 

"Either way, there should be no excuse to come to work unprofessionally, this may be a porn studio but it's still work." Dolls rebuked.

 

"Okay, I'm sorry." Waverly apologized after feeling a little bit guilty. Dolls patted her back.

 

"Take care of yourself." He looked at Nicole and walked away. 

 

A few seconds after his departure, Waverly held on to Nicole's arm and glanced at her with a grin. The two burst out in laughter, after having another lecture from Dolls. Though they didn't know what was funny about it, they shared a moment of joy between each other before they had to separate. 

 

"You're unbearable!" Nicole told the young Earp, who was still holding on to her arm.

 

"Well get used to it, because I'm seeing you again tonight," Waverly told the redhead. 

 

Nicole chucked. "Is that so?"

 

Waverly let go of her arm and started to go to her dressing room. She turned back and said, "You know it!" She opened her dressing room door and looked back at Nicole for the last time. "And again, and again, and again." She grinned and closed her door. 

 

Nicole also had a grin on her face, bigger than Waverly's. She realized she still had a camera to wipe down, and stepped on the stool, only to trip on it and fall down. She figured that her polluting thoughts of Waverly were at large in her brain, so she lost the coordination part of herself.

 

She sat up and glared at Waverly's dressing room door.

 

_What the hell did I get myself into?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around! And my bad for the chapter length, I know that next chapter you'll be in for an earful of content...
> 
> Again, please message me personally if you have a problem with this work! I'd be glad to have a conversation to resolve it.
> 
> Until next time Earpers... for as long as this work is up.


	6. one way or another, I'ma love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks of non-stop dating later and Nicole finds herself happy with Waverly. Although, how will their romantic relationship affect each other's occupational relationships?

Over the course of about five weeks, Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught lived their best lives, specifically with each other. Most days after work they were seen together, pulling off into whatever date they had planned. Sometimes they even arrived at work together, Waverly hopping out of Nicole's truck. There wasn't a day where Nicole and Waverly were together, it was as if they had been handcuffed to each other- though no one would complain if they were. 

 

Some co-workers even had the impression that they were married, and other workers chose to believe that they were just really, really good friends. The couple enjoyed their days working at the studio during the day and spending quality time as a pair in the evening. There was nothing else Nicole could ask for. 

 

It was during the break of a shoot when Waverly was preparing for the second half of the scene in her dressing room, while Nicole was stuck to the camera, going over the settings. Jeremy and Rosita surprised the working operator by greeting her from behind. Jeremy tapped on Nicole's shoulder and waved. "Hey, guys." Nicole started, then noticed Rosita next to Jeremy."Rosita, long time no see." She said.

 

Rosita chuckled. "Yep, I still work here- just in another part of the studio." She replied.

 

"Hm, weird that we avoided each other this whole time," Nicole responded.

 

"Yeah! Jeremy picked me up during break and I wanted to visit this place before I have to go back." The Latina said. "And... I wanted to talk to you about Waverly." She gestured over to Jeremy. "Jeremy here just told me that you two were dating! How's that going for ya?"

 

Nicole smiled at the question. "Well, it's going really great! We love to be in each other's company a lot."

 

Rosita gasped. "Oh, I bet!" She leaned in. "Say, how's the sex like? Mind-blowing right?" Nicole blushed a little more.

 

"Actually, we haven't really had sex yet. We messed around A LOT I'm not gonna lie... but other than that we always stayed at first base." 

 

-

 

The redhead reminisced in the time she kissed Waverly. It was their fourth date and they were parked outside of a movie theatre, finished with the movie they watched. Instead of talking about how they felt about the film, Waverly was more interested in Nicole's lips. Nicole was in the driver's seat, about to put the key in the ignition when she looked to her right and saw the beautiful woman licking her lips. 

 

"It's been a really fantastic night," Nicole said.

 

"Yeah, it'd be a shame if we let it go to waste," Waverly added. She leaned into Nicole's face. "Do you know how much I like you?" She asked softly.

 

"I assume a lot," Nicole replied with a raspy voice. She lightly grazed her lips onto Nicole's, until Nicole pulled Waverly in for a deep, tendering kiss. It was the first time Nicole initiated anything intimate with Waverly, and boy was she proud of herself for it.

 

Nicole put her hand against the back of Waverly's head as she proceeded to switch from buried, starving kisses to subtle tongue action. In no time the couple was fully invested in each other for a good minute in the car.

 

Waverly finally concluded the session by pulling back Nicole's bottom lip delicately with her teeth and leaning back into the passenger seat. "So, you wanna take me home now?" She asked. 

 

-

 

Rosita and Jeremy widened their eyes. "Woah, that's crazy! Jeremy- have you heard of this?"

 

Jeremy was just as surprised as the pornstar was. "No! I'm just hearing this now!"

 

Nicole rested her hand on the camera. "Okay, what's so bad about not doing anything! We're taking it slow."

 

"Well can you get any slower?" Rosita asked sarcastically.

 

"Alright look," Jeremy came to Nicole's defense. "Sure, this isn't anything bad about waiting. But, like, aren't you  _yearning_  to get anywhere above kissing?"

 

"Or below kissing..." Rosita joined in humorously. 

 

Now that she thought about it, Nicole did find herself desperate in her more 'intimate' moments with Waverly. The closest they got to sex was hot and heavy make out sessions in Nicole's truck. In an abundant amount of times, the pair would be in Nicole's truck outside of the Earp homestead after an incredible date. Waverly would pull Nicole in for a long kiss, resulting Nicole to grab Waverly by the waist.

 

Waverly then climbed on Nicole's lap to get a better position of dropping kisses on her. Though there was fondling in the process, Nicole would never try to pry Waverly of her clothes unless she knew she was for sure ready to get to the next level. The brunette stayed attached to the irresistible redhead and continued to let out little moans as she submitted herself to Nicole's lips.

 

No matter how long they were in that truck, and no matter how much they sucked the life out of each other, those nights always ended with Waverly pulling herself back and saying goodnight to Nicole, which of course left the both of the vulnerable women soaking wet. 

 

"Eh, I have my moments but I'd never pressure Waves into doing something she doesn't want to..." Nicole trailed off. The trio stood there for a second, not knowing what to say.

 

"You know, I respect that." Rosita broke the ice. "It's rare to find someone that open, I know it's rare in my case. All guys wanna do these days is fuck, especially if you're a pornstar. And if you don't wanna have sex that night- they'll just rant about how much of a prude you are."

 

"Haha, yeah!" Jeremy jumped in. "Like, do they really expect you to give a blowjob after endless sex the hour before?"

 

Rosita winced at the comment, while Nicole snickered at Jeremy's attempt at relating. "Okay, Jeremy." Rosita patted Jeremy's back. "Anyway, we'll let you get back to it." She concluded. She and Jeremy walked away from the camera operator until Rosita backed up to say one last thing. "Oh, and by the way: she likes to be choked." She whispered, then catching up to Jeremy.  _That's... great to know._  Nicole thought.

 

-

 

It was the nighttime now, and Waverly and Nicole were inside of Nicole's truck. As usual, Nicole prepares to drop Waverly home after another glorious date at some mini golf place that served vegan ice cream. Before she could pull out of the parking lot, however, Waverly stops her and touches her arm that's on the steering wheel. 

 

"Actually," Waverly started. "Why don't we go back to your place? Wynonna is doing some remodeling with the... furniture and Doc's gonna be there." She rubbed Nicole's hand. "I don't wanna intrude, do you mind me staying at your apartment?" She smiled. 

 

Nicole blushed a little. Never had Waverly seen her apartment, let alone invite herself over. Her decision was bold, just like the rest of her personality that Nicole  ~~lov~~ \- liked, about her. "I'd love to have you over." She answered, kind of regretting using the word 'love', she's only known her for a month.

 

"Fantastic! Let's get to it." Waverly let go of Nicole's hand in order for her to be able to drive. 

 

It was a good thing too since Nicole recently cleaned her apartment. All that's really holding her back from having Waverly is Calamity Jane purring until she got attention... and Waverly's consent.

 

-

 

The two made it back to Nicole's apartment and the first impression Waverly got was how clean it is. Sure, it shouldn't be too dirty for a one person living space, though she was impressed by the cleanliness of it, more reason to be drawn by Nicole. 

 

"So, I can guess that Wynonna and Doc at the homestead isn't the only reason why you wanted to come over," Nicole told Waverly as she shut the door and put her keys in the bowl on the table. Waverly giggled innocently and pulled Nicole's hand. "

 

Show me the bedroom." She said kindly. Nicole took Waverly's hand and walked her to her bedroom, running into Calamity Jane in the hallway, who really couldn't care less about the new visitor in the apartment.

 

Waverly sat on the bed and bit her bottom lip as Nicole closed the bedroom door. Nicole turned around to see Waverly looking like a full course meal, and walked to the bed and hovered over Waverly. As she crawled onto Waverly, the brunette backed herself up into the bed frame. Now on top of Waverly, Nicole softly kissed her neck. "I need you to tell me you're ready." She lifted her face to see Waverly's.

 

Waverly kissed Nicole in retaliation, causing Nicole to kiss Waverly deeper, hand on her jaw to get a better grasp. Waverly, on the contrary, moaned discreetly into Nicole's mouth, Nicole lifting up Waverly's leg to position herself in between her legs better. 

 

The kissing was more passionate than a usual 'fun one night stand'. It felt as if Nicole never wanted to pull away from Waverly, she needed to make love to her rather than getting a good fucking. While making out with Waverly, she felt something wet. No, not wet under there, but rather something wet on Nicole's cheek. It wasn't saliva, but a tear.

 

Nicole opened her eyes to see Waverly's eyes closed, but also watering. Nicole pulled back and noticed that Waverly started to cry. "Baby, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned. Waverly sat up and sobbed into Nicole's chest, Nicole caressing Waverly's head. "Hey, we don't need to do this if you don't want to. It's okay-"

 

"No." Waverly sniffled. "It's not that." She lifted herself up to face Nicole, who was on her knees on the bed. "I...I just don't wanna fuck this up." She wiped away her tears. 

 

"What?" Nicole asked softly. "There's no way that you can fuck this up." She comforted.

 

"No, I-" Waverly choked on her words. "I've been waiting to do this with you for so long because I wanted to see if you'd stick around, I needed to know that you'd wait for me... And now that we're here I'm so afraid of you either not enjoying it or not enjoying the fact that I have sex with other people." She sniffled more. "Oh god- I don't even know what I'm saying!"

 

Nicole leaned over to the nightstand to grab a tissue and helped wipe the moisture on Waverly's cheek. "You think that I'll get jealous of all the other people you're having sex with?" 

 

"Do you know how important you are to me?" Waverly questioned, making Nicole's heart swell. "You've come so far with me and you're so patient." She complimented. "I don't deserve the gratitude and patience I get from you... I'm so scared of you leaving me over this god damn job." At this point, Waverly stopped crying and talked to Nicole normally.

 

"That's why you waited for so long." Nicole connected the dots. "So that... I wouldn't get mad over what I'm missing. So... you don't have to worry about me feeling like shit after every person you're told to have sex with." 

 

"Yeah." Waverly nodded. "I would never want you to think that I favor some meaningless pornstar over you."

 

Nicole thinly bumped her hand on Waverly's chest, making her back go against the bed again. Nicole hovered and kissed her forehead. "Look, I would never leave you for as long as you want me." She moved her lips over to her cheek. "And I don't care how many people you've been with." She pecked the side of Waverly's jaw. "I don't care about the people you've fucked." Nicole kissed the skin just below her ear. "All I care about is that I have you." She whispered, biting her earlobe right after. "Even if it's just for tonight."

 

Waverly was moved by Nicole's choice of words. Never had she ever felt something like this. Never once did she have a partner that listened to her, that talked to her, that  _understood_ her. Though the sentimental talk was over, Waverly felt the need to be touched, preferably by Nicole.

 

Waverly burst into little giggles. "You're good at this." She told Nicole.

 

"I know." Nicole winked before leaning in and giving Waverly one last deep kiss. This time she bit Waverly's bottom lip and went down to her neck. She sucked on Waverly's pulse while running her hand on her abdomen, sneaking it under her shirt to grope her bra covered breasts.

 

Nicole sucked harder and harder on the point of Waverly's neck, and her hand had slid up the bra so that she could play with Waverly's nipple. Waverly exhaled a long hiss as the woman, mid giving her a hickey, felt her fingers around the sensitive area and pulling the nipple right after, following the routine again. 

 

Nicole let go of Waverly's neck with a satisfying pop sound, leaving a bruised purple spot, and traveled to her chest. Waverly swiftly pulled of her shirt and threw it out of their view, Nicole, on the other hand, was focused on Waverly's chiseled body. Yes, she has seen her countless times naked before, but there was something about that very moment that renewed Nicole's yearning for Waverly. She felt like out of all times she's seen her bare,  _this_  was the first time she saw her, uncovered and ready for Nicole. 

 

With her bra already propped up to her collarbone, Nicole gave threw her mouth attention to Waverly's nipples furthermore. She sucked on one of them and had the other between her index finger and thumb, switching the movements from one nipple to the other. At one point Nicole diverted her eyes to meet Waverly's. Waverly looked down to lock sight with those salted caramel puppy eyes. 

 

Waverly couldn't help but really sink her soul into Nicole's eyes. Just by looking at her, Waverly felt comfort, and weirdly safe, an emotion she did not feel for a long time in advance of meeting Nicole. She just looked so marvelous while sucking on her perky tits.

 

Nicole moved on to drag her tongue on Waverly's stomach, giving open mouth kisses on her lower abs, then the area below the navel, then the skin that met the lining of her jeans. She unzipped and buttoned the pants in one go, dragging them down to get off of Waverly, revealing the young woman's navy blue lingerie underwear that matched her bra. In the middle of her panties: a darkened, wet patch. 

 

Nicole glanced up at Waverly, who was biting her right thumb, her other arm under her head for positioning. "Well, aren't you going to do something about?" Waverly asked seductively, no longer the crying mess she was five minutes ago.

 

Nicole threw the pair of jeans aside, holding up Waverly's leg. She began to trail her kisses again, except this time she started at her ankle. At a steady pace, Nicole showered her kisses across Waverly's leg, slowly drawing her mouth closer and closer to where it really needed to be. She stopped at the inner thigh and gave it a wet kiss followed by a love bite. The following got a closed mouth moan out of Waverly. 

 

As if teasing her already wasn't enough, she licked at the area just where her inner thigh and the outline of Waverly's underwear touched. Sick of the teasing, Waverly helplessly grabbed onto Nicole's hair, desperate to guide her to the place that needed Nicole's attention the most.

 

Nicole placed her lips on Waverly's clit from outside of her underwear. She had no intentions of pulling it down, for now... Waverly waited in anticipation as Nicole swirled her tongue around her clit, then pressing her mouth onto the sensitive bud, breathing heavy heat into her core. Even though the contact drew out moans from Waverly, it was driving her crazy that Nicole wouldn't rip the panties off of her so she could eat her out already. 

 

The redhead licked her way up to the clit, lifting her head to face Waverly once again. The grasp Waverly's hand on Nicole's hair got tighter, the kind of pressure that turned Nicole on. 

 

The teasing woman, at last, pulled the underwear down, the cotton between her teeth. After getting it off, she gave a gentle kiss to Waverly's pelvic bone, her chin grazing the trimmed hairs of the well groomed female. 

 

Nicole dragged her face back onto the clit, Waverly's pubic hair tickling Nicole's nose in the process. Her tongue flattened out on her clit, licking up and down. Waverly, on the other hand, didn't think that was enough, and began to grind into Nicole's tongue. In no time, the couple was at a pace that satisfied both of them, Waverly taking the lead. 

 

Nicole ran her tongue up and down Waverly's clit, inducing Waverly to thrust harder and faster onto the chafing. The pressure was just convenient enough for Waverly to orgasm, however, she didn't wanna give in that easily. She was going to halt Nicole to slow the pace, if only Nicole wasn't so impeccable at eating her out.

 

Oppositely, Nicole wasn't going to give up the tempo, therefore Waverly clutched onto Nicole's hair as she whined into her orgasm, thrown off the edge by it all. Nicole helped Waverly ride out her climax by following the tempo Waverly's hips set out, her tongue coping to keep up with the erratic thrusts. 

 

Waverly sooner or later calmed down a little from her high, and Nicole positioned her face upwards towards Waverly's face, her cum glistening around Nicole's mouth in the moonlight provided by the window in the bedroom.  

 

Her hand still clenched in Nicole's hair, Waverly pulled her up to kiss her, inevitably tasting herself, a detail that turned Waverly on before, but it wasn't enough for the actress yet. She needed  _more._

 

"Do you have a strap on?" Waverly asked in a whisper, finally letting go of the hair. 

 

Nicole leaned over to the drawer on the nightstand and took out a black strap-on. In a quick move, the redhead put on the harness and attached the dildo.  _She came prepared._  Waverly was impressed by how skillful Nicole was in this kind of activity.  _Why isn't she in porn?_

 

After getting the harness on, dildo in the ring, Nicole lifted Waverly's legs up in order to get into a better position between them. Upon settling, Nicole almost reached over again for a bottle of lube until she looked down. There was no need for lube at all, for Waverly was a dripping mess down there. Nicole gave herself a mental note that she needs to clean the sheets later. 

 

Nicole poked the head of the dildo just right outside of Waverly's opening, making Waverly hiss. "Fuck." Waverly exhaled. Nicole then slowly pushed the dildo inside, inch by inch until it was all the way in.

 

The grinding started again, this time very slowly so that both Nicole and Waverly had time to adjust to it. The velocity picked up to a faster pace, and in no time Nicole was dominating Waverly into oblivion. 

 

As her thrusts rocked Waverly, the brunette vocalized, mixing cursing into the moaning. 

 

Although Nicole was doing a wonderful job at fucking Waverly, she suddenly remembered what Rosita told her earlier at work.  _She likes to be choked..._

 

Nicole looked at Waverly, who had her eyes closed and mouth slightly open in enjoyment. In the feat of the moment, Nicole stretched her arm out to place it right above Waverly's collarbone. 

 

Feeling the hand on her neck, Waverly shot up to see Nicole's hand firmly on her neck. At first, Nicole regretted the sudden rough play she initiated, maybe it was too soon for Waverly. Though her theory was proved wrong, as Waverly put her hand on Nicole's. "Keep it there." She rasped. 

 

Nicole took a step further and used her other hand to raise both of Waverly's arms above her head, restraining her from touching Nicole. In total, one of Nicole's hands were subtly choking Waverly while the other kept her arms crossed above her head. 

 

The thrusts turned rapid, and to Nicole, it felt like a god damn workout. For Waverly though, who was fully invested and a whining mess, it was all worth it to Nicole. 

 

She could tell that Waverly was about to come again, she noticed her hips locking forward and her mouth was closed, attempting to keep her screams in. 

 

"No." Nicole's hand ran up a little up Waverly's neck to caress her thumb on her chin. "I wanna hear you." She commanded sternly. 

 

Waverly gasped. "I'm going to come!" She whined. The second orgasm took her off the edge again, and Nicole rolled her hips into Waverly unhurriedly. Waverly's long whine formed into heavy breathing, she tried to stabilize her breath. "Oh... fuck." She said, nearly out of air. 

 

Nicole laughed softly. Waverly was so adorable under Nicole, submissive and a vulnerable wreck. She took off the harness of the strap-on and set aside on the nightstand. Still, in between her legs, Nicole leaned in all the way and kissed Waverly, who surrendered instantly to Nicole's mouth. 

 

"You're so fucking great at this," Waverly told her gently. "Did you come yet?" 

 

"No, not yet." Nicole didn't mind, she's just happy that Waverly got her way. "I'm just glad that I got you off so good." She winked.

 

"Don't get too excited." Waverly fired back. "You don't get to be the only dominant one tonight. Sit on my face." She demanded. 

 

Nicole lost her balance a little. Her past partners haven't invited her to sit on their faces, it was usually her that was giving rather than receiving. A new concept it was for Nicole, however, she was less nervous and more excited. 

 

Nicole climbed on top of Waverly and rested her knees on the sides of her head. Waverly positioned herself to see Nicole's pussy for the first time, and oh boy was it a beauty. She snickered at Nicole's pubic hair, also trimmed but brown.  _I knew you weren't a natural redhead._  She thought to herself.

 

Waverly kissed Nicole's inner thigh and licked the wetness that was trailing down. Nicole was more than excited for Waverly, she was just as vulnerable as Waverly was just a minute ago. 

 

Nicole on the other hand anticipated for the contact. She put her hands on the bed frame and let out a gasp when Waverly put her lips against her clit. Waverly opened her mouth and took however much she could fit of Nicole in her mouth. 

 

If she didn't know already, Nicole was something else. As gross as it may sound, Waverly has tasted a range of substances throughout her career, but none of them could compare to what she was tasting right now. Nicole's wet cunt was most likely the best she's ever eaten out in a while- if not, ever. 

 

Waverly smoothed her tongue and covered Nicole's clit, making the redhead above grip onto the bed frame tighter. Nicole was risky enough to grind against Waverly's tongue this time. She had thrust her clit and began to ride Waverly's face. Although she was usually the dominant one in the bedroom, experiencing the other side was the drug Nicole didn't know she needed.

 

Nicole moaned and put her forehead on the bed frame. It felt weird to her that she was letting out noises she's never heard herself let out before. Though, with Waverly Earp eating her out below, she didn't complain. 

 

As Waverly continued to grind her tongue on Nicole's clit, Nicole realized that she was close to coming. "F-fuck! I'm gonna come." Nicole hoarsely warned. Waverly below licked faster and faster than the tempo, covering her tongue all over Nicole's clit and spreading as much wetness as possible. 

 

The vast contact was too much for Nicole as she held on to the bed frame in front of her as if it was the safeguard of her lifetime. Nicole was grinding harder and harder, and Waverly spread her tongue broader and broader, Nicole's moaning being music to her ears.

 

And then, Nicole let out a raspy screech, narrowing her eyebrows as she winced.

 

She opened her eyes, and Nicole saw light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it finally happened! That slow burn was a lot to handle, but it paid off!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading my attempt at writing smut, it was a lot of work looking up synonyms in the thesaurus lol. 
> 
> And thank you all for the support, I appreciate it so much.
> 
> Love y'all, see you next chapter! <4


	7. I can feel again, won't be dumb again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night to remember transitions to a day that Nicole and Waverly want to forget.

Nicole Haught opened her eyes and saw Waverly Earp sleeping next to her.

 

Literally, sleeping next to her, Waverly was sound asleep and bundled up within Nicole's blankets. Nicole has seen Waverly in a mix of positions, some which she thought impressed her of Waverly's flexibility. However, the best position she enjoyed so far is the actress laying and facing her, eyes closed. 

 

The alarm on the nightstand blared the usual annoying, loud sound. The sound startled Nicole out of her daydreaming and forced her to quickly roll herself over and smash the 'off' button on the clock. 

 

She turned back into facing Waverly, hoping that she didn't wake just yet. Nicole wasn't finished admiring Waverly, sleeping daintily and  _in her bed._

 

Unfortunately, the alarm clock did wake Waverly up, and the younger woman calmly opened her eyelids. She smiled right when she saw Nicole, not caring whether or not she'd been staring at her for a long time.

 

"Hey you," Nicole greeted.

 

"Hey yourself." Waverly slurred, a little bit of herself still in a sleepy state.

 

"How'd you sleep?" Nicole asked gently.

 

"Mm, divine," Waverly closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, snuggled closer to Nicole. "This bed is way better than the mattress in the studio." 

 

 

Nicole chuckled and scooted closer to Waverly. "I am so glad to hear that." She kissed her forehead.

 

Waverly sighed in relief. "I need more mornings like this." She mumbled, eyes still closed. "This is much quieter than the homestead." 

 

There was a domestic feeling that Waverly had. Her past relationships always consisted of one night stands and playful shenanigans, though not one of her past partners have thought of spending the morning after with her, unless they were too drunk to go home at night, of course. Every morning after the meaningless sex Waverly would just wake up and go straight home. Although with Nicole, Waverly felt comfortable enough to make herself at home, and probably for the first time in forever, she felt fulfilled.  

 

"What time is it?" Waverly asked. Nicole looked over at the clock and read the time, then widened her eyes.

 

"Oh, shit!" Nicole exclaimed. "It's 11!" 

 

"Oh, god damn it!" Waverly threw off the blanket an sat up. "We're gonna be late for work!" She laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Nicole asked, nervous yet giggly.

 

"Because, I- nothing." Waverly put her hand on her forehead. "I'm just astounded that I'm gonna miss work again, but at least it's with you." She turned and smiled at Nicole. 

 

"Well, I'm glad we're in this together," Nicole responded, hopping out of the bed naked. She looked around the bedroom and saw that it was thrashed by the clothes that were flying off of their bodies the night before. "Now, where did we put our clothes?" 

 

-

   
The two women got to work just barely on time, they were lucky enough to not pass by Dolls as they entered the studio. 

 

They entered the building happy and mid-conversation until Waverly saw a new face in front of her. "Oh shit," She muttered.

 

"Huh?" Nicole looked from Waverly's face to the person 15 feet ahead of them. They saw a toned, slim woman.  _That can't be crew._ Nicole thought to herself.  _New co-actor?._

 

The person talking to the woman was Jeremy, and he called out to Waverly right when he set eyes on her. "Waverly! This is your co-star for today!" He indiscreetly pointed at the woman, shyly smiling at her.

 

"Shae Pressman," Waverly said. "She's a pornstar, I've actually seen some of her works before. She's pretty good..." Waverly looked up at Nicole to see her looking a bit uncomfortable. 

 

"Oh, god, I hope that wasn't awkward to say." She apologized. "But, no one here could be as good as you." She placed her hand on Nicole's chest, lifting up her spirits. 

 

"Agh, no." Nicole put her hand over Waverly's. "Like I said before- I don't care if you have sex with other people, it's your job babe." She reassured. 

 

Waverly gave Nicole a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you, and I promise I'll try to use the moves on her like you did to me last night!" She let go of Nicole's chest and walked over to Shae and Jeremy. 

 

"No, not weird at all," Nicole muttered to herself before heading to the camera. 

 

Before they knew it everyone was in their positions, and the scene was to be shot outside this time. A weird place to be having sex, Nicole thought, but she guessed that's what the audience wanted.

 

The crew was on a balcony that was just built for the scene, and Waverly was in another poorly designed outfit, along with Shae, who was dressed conservatively.  _Slutty felon begs lawyer not to press charges...?_ Nicole attempted to predict the synopsis for the scene out of boredom since she's already gotten her camera waiting. All they were waiting for was Dolls to commence the scene, yet he wasn't in his chair yet.  _How ironic._ The camera operator reflected.

 

Finally, Dolls showed up with a coffee in his hand. "Okay, the crew are you ready to go?" He asked loudly. The crew scattered their confirmation. "Actors?" Waverly and Shae nodded.

 

"Good luck," Shae whispered and winked at Waverly, which daunted her a little.

 

Dolls switched a knob and yelled the word, "Scene!"

 

Waverly turned to Shae with a puppy expression on her face. "Please, Ms. Lezlieben Jones! Just give me three days and I'll get you what you want!" Waverly fake pleaded.

 

Nicole rolled her eyes.  _Jesus Christ, who wrote this script?_ Nicole's only job was to hold a camera, yet her hearing the nonsense that goes on in pornos irritated her more than seeing Waverly have sex with another woman. 

 

"Please, the only keeping me from pressing charges is that damn figure you've got there." Shae adjusted her glasses.  _Huh, I was right._ Nicole acknowledged. Shae advanced towards Waverly and put her hands on her waist. "Besides... I think we both know what needs to be done. You want me to keep my mouth shut, right?" 

 

Waverly pulled Shae by her button up top and kissed her. The two women led the way to a sloppy make-out session, showing a lot of tongue during the process.  _Guess t_ _he porn industry loves to see tongue._ Thought Nicole, panning the camera and zooming in on the women's faces. 

 

The women were unnecessarily fondling each other while sharing a deep kiss. Waverly took off Shae's glasses and Shae pushed Waverly into the couch, which was expectedly right next to the couple, on a balcony, outside. 

 

Nicole continued to angle the camera properly while running commentary in her head.  _This is great, can't wait what this t_ _urns into..._

 

 -

 

The scene was over and Waverly changed back into her normals clothes in her dressing room. _The actress was_ phenomenal, Waverly thought. _The sex though... it was okay_. She was topless but had her pants on, then heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" Waverly said, expecting the visitor to be Nicole, she couldn't wait to talk to her again. Normally she'd scramble to get her clothes on, however, she figured that everyone and their mother has seen her naked, so there wasn't really a point to it.

 

"So, I got a lot to tell you-" Waverly turned around and saw Shae instead of Nicole. "Oh, Shae. Hey there." Waverly stumbled back.

 

"Hi, Waverly." Shae closed the door behind her. "Good job on the scene today, I enjoyed your work." Shae half smiled.

 

"Uh, yeah! Great job to you too, it was definitely nice working with you." Waverly said. "So, um- what are you doing in here?" She tilted her head.

 

Shae started walking towards Waverly, who stepped back. "I just couldn't get enough of you..." Waverly backed up further and further until she hit her makeup counter. Shae was completely up against Waverly, and she didn't feel comfortable at all by the confrontation. 

 

"Actually, Shae, we just finished our scene, so there's really no need to-" Waverly started.

 

"So why stop there? I'd love to continue the fun." Shae leaned in for a kiss until Nicole interrupted. 

 

"Waves?" She knocked on the door and opened it. The first thing she saw out of context was Shae all up in Waverly's bubble. As she saw the distressed expression on Waverly's face, the scene caused her to have a slight panic. "Holy shit, what's going on here?" 

 

"Oh, Jesus." Shae stepped back immediately. "I'm sorry, I clearly didn't know you had a friend." She shot Nicole an embarrassed look and rushed out of the dressing room. 

 

Nicole closed the door and walked to Waverly. "You okay there? It looked like-" 

 

"Yeah, Shae just started flirting with me and things escalated so fast," Waverly explained. "Fuck, I'm sorry Nicole, I didn't want you to see that. I hope that didn't look like what you thought it looked like..." 

 

Nicole picked up Waverly's face with both hands. "Hey, I get it. Someone came in here and tried to get it on with you. Women can be harassers, too."

 

Waverly giggled. "Yeah, women can be harassers too." She agreed. Nicole pecked a quick kiss on Waverly's nose before walking to the doorway. "Put a shirt on, I'll see you in the parking lot, cutie." Nicole winked and left the dressing room.

 

Waverly let out a long exhaled and grabbed her top on the counter. As she put it on she saw herself in the mirror and looked at herself.  _Why didn't Nicole immediately accuse me of cheating?_ Waverly wondered. She was relieved yet confused at the situation. Nicole certainly saw Shae and Waverly leaned against the counter, so why was it that Nicole didn't freak out and instantly believe Waverly? No one else in her case did before. 

 

The brunette sniffled and smiled to herself. Little did she know: Nicole Haught is a keeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Sorry for the late update, I had a job interview yesterday and I was quite lazy on writing. 
> 
> No excuses, though! You're all in for a treat next chapter, I can promise you that.
> 
> Hint: it involves handcuffs ;)
> 
> See you next update!


	8. please take me to places that nobody knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since the Shae incident, and Waverly takes Nicole back to the homestead to make it clear that they belong to no one but each other.

One week later and surprisingly Waverly hasn't had that many sex scenes to do. As ironic as it sounds, she's been spending the week either meeting with Dolls about work issues or staying behind the scenes of her co-workers, silently cheering for Nicole on the sidelines. Though she's seen Waverly less on set, Nicole certainly wasn't complaining about not seeing Waverly have sex with other people.

 

Waverly left the studio early since it was her day off, and Nicole was left with a camera and a group of horny people. An orgy she was told to shoot today, something that she never saw online, let alone witness in person.

 

Though, it was her job after all: filming sex. Did Nicole ever get sick of seeing intercourse in front of her every day? Of course. However, sex with Waverly was something she couldn't get enough of.

 

 

Nicole thought back to that night. The night where everything was in her favor, the room where it happened. Nicole would kill to go back to that evening instead of being here, unwillingly filming several people go at it and protecting the camera lens from getting 'humanly substances' on it.  _Take me back._ Nicole reminisced.  _Take me back to Waverly..._  

 

Speaking of Waverly, before she had departed from the building she dropped by Nicole only to whisper in her ear, "Come to the homestead when you get off." The sentence threw Nicole off completely, and Waverly walked off as if nothing happened.

 

Ideas were flying throughout Nicole's mind. She couldn't help but think of the possibilities, more specifically the _dirty_ conclusions. If any of those ideas were to happen, the last thing Nicole wanted was for Wynonna, the insanely protective sister to Waverly, to walk in on them doing ungodly things

 

Distracted, Nicole had her hands on the camera and heard Dolls' call to end the scene. "Cut!" He shouted, and everyone in the orgy scrambled off to different places. Jeremy walked to Nicole for notes and rested his arm on the camera.

 

"Hey, Nicole- Oh!" He lifted his forearm and revealed a thick substance. "Ew! Is this discharge?" Nicole looked to the side to see that semen splattered right on the camera lens. "Oh, god damn it!" She exclaimed, frustrated. 

 

-

 

 

Nicole pulled up her truck to the homestead.  _No sign of Wynonna. Looks like Waves is home alone._ Nicole interpreted. She parked the truck and made her way up to the porch. She raised her fist to knock on the door until she remembered the last time she did that: Wynonna greeted the redhead with a shotgun and death threats. 

 

She rang the doorbell instead, and Waverly opened the door on the other side. Nicole opened her mouth to say hi until Waverly immediately pulled her arm and inside the house. Waverly closed the door and leaped onto Nicole with a kiss. 

 

Nicole pulled away from the kiss and smiled. "Hello to you too." She said. Waverly grabbed Nicole's wrist and walked upstairs. "Follow me." She gestured.  _To the bedroom already._ Nicole commentated.  _Fantastic._

 

Waverly led Nicole into her room, which Nicole was just seeing for the first time. It was quite a standard bedroom with a few dressers, a closet, and a bed in the corner. Waverly quickly closed the door, still holding onto Nicole's wrist. 

 

After shutting the door she swiftly bumped Nicole against the door, kissing her softly. Nicole instantly gave in and hugged Waverly, pulling her closer as she parted her lips in order to meet Waverly's.

 

The brunette gave Nicole one last smooch until she attracted back. "Do you wanna see something?" She asked, heading towards her wardrobe.

 

"Uh... Sure." Nicole laughed, admiring her adorable girlfriend. She followed Waverly to the closet, and Waverly opened the two cabinets, revealing a collection that caught Nicole's attention.

 

It was a closet full of toys, ropes, and kinky objects. There were two shelves ranging from vibrators, ball gags, paddles, collars, and candles. Hanged on the hooks of the closet were ropes, handcuffs, floggers, and...  _leashes?_ The item intrigued Nicole, she didn't think Waverly would be into  _that_ kind of stuff. Then again, the scenery astonished Nicole, yet she should've known that Waverly  _would_ be the type of girl to collect these items.

 

"Wow," Nicole responded after taking in the imagery.

 

"Yup," Waverly replied. "I don't know what kind of things you're into... so I thought: 'Why not do a trial run?" She wrapped herself around Nicole's arm. "What do you think?"

 

"It's um... wow!" Nicole giggled. "I don't think I've seen this many sex toys, and I've been in several Spencer's before!" She joked. "But... I would love to use these on you." She smirked cunningly at Waverly. 

 

"Let's get started then." Waverly used her hand to turn Nicole's face and kissed her. Her body towards Waverly's, Nicole pursed her lips against the other woman's lips, her hands exploring the lower half of Waverly's stomach. Nicole ran her fingers up the chiseled figure, stopping at the peak of Waverly's button up. In one move, she ripped the buttons open, uncovering the black lingerie bra with toned abs trailing below it. 

 

The sight of Waverly so up close turned all of the switches in Nicole's body, and suddenly she felt a river flow shooting within her. In retaliation, Waverly went to lift up Nicole's top and tossed it aside to kiss her again. Both women were topless and vulnerable for each other, the comfortability excited Nicole a little too much.

 

She smirked back at Waverly and pushed her onto the bed. "Take off your skirt." She commanded suddenly. Waverly obediently followed and was left in her bra and underwear. Nicole finally crawled on top of Waverly like a tiger that's about to pounce. She leaned into her face and gave the woman an open mouth kiss, tongue inviting itself into Waverly's mouth. 

 

To spice things up a little, Waverly nipped at Nicole's tongue, resulting in Nicole using one hand to press Waverly's neck into the mattress. "Fuck!" Waverly gasped.

 

Nicole brought her face to Waverly's. "Don't fuck with me. I'll tell you what to do this time, baby girl." Nicole started with aggression, then ended it with ease. 

 

Nicole's hands snaked down to Waverly's back in order to release the clasps of her bra. She took the bra off and dropped it off the bed, her hands making their way from Waverly's back to her breasts. She cupped the both of them at first, then pinched her nipples lightly. "Do you like that?" Nicole asked in a raspy voice. Waverly nodded, trying to trap her moans inside herself. Nicole put more pressure in the pinch, and slowly twisted the sensitive stubs. "How about now?" Nicole whispered. 

 

The applied pressure got a long 'mm' out of Waverly. Nicole brought her hands to cup the lower half of Waverly's breasts and wrapped her lips around one of her nipples. She carried the action of swirling her tongue all over the sensitive bud, then switched over the other nipple to do the same thing. 

 

Waverly is a sucker for nipple stimulation, the more Nicole sucked on those perfect perky tits of hers the wetter she got. Nicole let go of her nipple with a satisfying 'plop' sound. 

 

Nicole smiled at Waverly and hopped off the bed to grab something out of the closet. "Let's see what we can use..." Nicole said with a sly expression on her face. She scanned the toys quickly before making a decision of choosing a pair of handcuffs.  


With the handcuffs in her hand, Waverly chuckled. "Handcuffs? Way to keep it vanilla." She teased.

 

"Don't judge me, I'm new to this!" Nicole defended. Waverly sat up on the bed.

 

"It's okay, babe. In no time we'll be able to do things that are wilder than Shorty's on a Saturday night."

 

Nicole grinned at her analogy, then dropped her smile right away. "Lie on your stomach," Nicole commanded.

 

Waverly was unfazed and started to tease the teaser. "Why don't you make me?"

 

Nicole chucked softly. "I'd love to." She grinned before getting back on the bed and wrestling Waverly on her stomach. "I said get on your stomach," Nicole scolded. Waverly lifted her head off the mattress.

 

"What are you gonna do, punish me?" The sarcastic question gave Nicole an idea she'd never tried before. She pulled down Waverly's underwear and raised her hand.

 

"I think you do need to be punished." With a loud smack on her buttcheek, Waverly followed with a sudden moan. "Are you going to listen to me now?" Nicole asked sternly.

 

"I... I think I need another one." Waverly responded. "Harder."

 

Nicole raised her hand again. "Whatever you want, princess."

 

She smacked her ass again, this time Waverly biting her lip in anticipation and keeping her moans to herself. "Mmph, fuck!" Waverly exclaimed. Worried that she may have gone too far, Nicole slanted to Waverly.

 

 

"Are you alright, baby?" She asked in a more concerning voice.

 

"You're doing wonderfully, keep going," Waverly answered softly. Nicole kissed her nose before going back to her position. 

 

Nicole picked up the handcuffs. "Get on all four's." She demanded, and Waverly did as she was told. "Now, put your hands behind your back." Again, Waverly followed her chin now against the bed, still crouching on her knees.

 

Nicole put her hands together and handcuffed them. She ran her hand across the bottom half of Waverly's back, going down to her bottom. Her fingertips ran over the red marks that she had left on her milky skin from where she smacked her. "You have... the most beautiful bottom." She complimented.

 

Finally, Nicole stuck one finger inside of Waverly's soaking cunt. Though the one finger didn't satisfy Waverly just yet, she sure did enjoy the contact. "What do you want, baby girl?" Nicole questioned.

 

"I... I want more." Waverly slurred. Nicole did as she wished and entered another finger inside of Waverly's pussy. She could feel the tightness as the walls of her vagina wrapped gladly around her fingers.

 

Nicole thrust her fingers in and out of her pussy, Waverly producing more wetness to compliment the friction.

 

Waverly didn't know what she enjoyed more: Nicole completely dominating her right now or the fingering, either way, the aching to her clit got stronger.

 

Nicole reached her other hand and went for Waverly's clit, her index finger circling around it. "Do you want me to touch you, Waves?" Nicole asked.

 

"Mmph, yes!" Waverly said excitedly.

 

Nicole circled around her clit slower. "Yes... what?" She teasingly asked. Waverly bit her lip.

 

"Yes, please!" She whined. Nicole noticed how adorable Waverly is when she's frustrated, and gave in to her pleading.

 

Nicole stroked Waverly's clit as she fastened her pace of fingering her. The duo action really got Waverly into submitting, from little whines to voiced moans, Nicole could tell that Waverly was falling apart. 

 

With one hand hammering at her clit and the other thrusting her tight pussy, Waverly felt the ranges of pleasure she was getting from Nicole. "I'm close!" She exclaimed, stuffing her face into the sheets so she's not so loud that all of Purgatory could see them. The pleasure drove her crazy, yet Nicole was driving her crazier. 

 

Nicole rubbed her index finger as fast as she could, and added another finger into Waverly, which nearly threw her off to space. Nicole curled her fingers, and at last Waverly hit her orgasm, long and hard. 

 

Waverly practically screamed into the bed and Nicole rocked her hands to meet the tempo of Waverly's orgasm, hitting all of the right spots in her body. Finally, Waverly got down from her high and went slack on the bed.

 

Nicole leaned forward to Waverly's ear. "You did wonderful, baby," Nicole told her, kissing the skin behind her ear. After Waverly calmed down, she lifted her upper body, still on her knees but the rest of her standing straight up.

 

"Thank you. Now, do you want to take these handcuffs off?" Waverly asked.

Nicole went for the key and unlocked the handcuffs, freeing Waverly from restraint. Waverly turned her body to Nicole's and kissed her deeply. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly's waist and felt her tongue roaming against her own. 

 

Waverly pulled back and hopped off the bed. Nicole watched her stand up, all naked yet bold. No matter how many times she's seen her nude on set, Waverly Earp will always take her breath away. Nicole stood up and grabbed Waverly by the waist, showering more kisses.

 

"You are... a vision." Nicole complimented. Waverly turned away shyly.

 

"Why, thank you." She blushed, then smiled mischievously as she turned the tables on Nicole and threw her back on the bed. "Now take off your pants and lie down."

 

The demand dazed Nicole, she didn't really expect Waverly to be this bossy. It's a good type of bossy, but a bossy that astonished Nicole. Waverly went to the closet and grabbed out a pair of ropes. "Who said we were done?" Waverly straddled her hips on either side of Nicole, taking one of her wrists to tie to each side of the bed frame. "Is that too tight?" She tugged on the knots.

 

"No, it's perfect," Nicole assured her. 

 

"Great." Waverly softly bit Nicole's bicep and leaned back to see what her final product. A tied up Nicole Haught, with the exceptions of her feet. Nonetheless, Waverly could not wait to tear Nicole apart. She reached for the glass of water on the nightstand next to the bed. Nicole watched as Waverly took a few sips of water out of the glass, ice cubs floating on the top.

 

"Drink." Waverly directed Nicole, propping the glass of water to her mouth. Nicole drank the water, giving eye contact. After the short check-in, Waverly put the glass back on the nightstand but pulled out an ice cube from the top. 

 

"What're you doing with that?" Nicole asked.

 

"Well..." Waverly placed the ice cub just right under Nicole's collarbone. "I assumed that you've never done this kind of thing before." 

 

"People are into ice cubes?" Nicole joked.

 

Waverly dragged the ice cube across her chest. "You can say that, yes..." She said ominously. With her bra still on, Waverly lifted the fabric to reveal Nicole's breasts. "You know, I haven't gotten a good look at your boobs." Waverly continued, trailing the ice cube around them. "Did I tell you how nice your tits are?" She flattered, ice cube now closing in on the peak of Nicole's boob.

 

The coldness of the object drew little groans from Nicole, the sensation of the coldness dragging all over her body felt daring to Nicole. "They're so silky and perfect." Waverly drew the ice cube to touch Nicole's nipple, which made Nicole hiss.

 

"Fuck," Nicole grunted faintly. The chilled ice cube stayed on Nicole's nipple for seconds, and in those seconds the feeling polarized her, it was as if her nipple was gonna freeze.

 

Eventually, Waverly took the melting ice cube off the sensitive stub and sucked on her nipple right after. The sudden warm contact of Waverly's tongue after a while of iciness on her nipple was like a reward to Nicole.

 

Waverly stopped sucking on Nicole's tit to do the other nipple. The ice cube was slowly melting, yet it still had its shape. Once again, she circled the ice cube around Nicole's other breast, then closed in on the peak, leaving the ice cube to hit Nicole's sensitive spot.

 

Nicole grunted again. "Holy shit." She winced. Waverly took the ice cube off the nipple and wrapped her mouth around it immediately.  _Why haven't the hell I done this before?_ Nicole wondered to herself. The thrill of all took Nicole on a different level of sexual delight. 

 

Her mouth letting go of her nipple, the ice cube in Waverly's hand started to drag down between Nicole's breasts and lower through her abdomen. Waverly took a second to study Nicole's body. She was drawn by how smooth her skin was, and the outline of Nicole's abs wasn't helping the impulse of Waverly dropping the act and resort to her fucking Nicole right there. 

 

But no, Waverly kept her teasing up and moved the ice cube, leaving a trail of water on Nicole's body. "Looks like there's a mess on your body." Noticing the liquid from her abdomen to her collarbone, Waverly took her tongue and licked the trail. Starting from the abdomen, her tongue ran up slowly all the way through her stomach, in between her breasts, and up to Nicole's collarbone. 

 

In Nicole's view, Waverly licking all the way from her navel to her neck turned Nicole on more ever than before, and she hasn't even grazed her throbbing clit yet. Nicole threw her head back, mouth open to let out silent moans. "Couldn't handle it?" Waverly ridiculed. "You're driving me fucking crazy," Nicole told her. Waverly did nothing but grin and proceeded to take the ice cube to _lower_ areas.

 

Waverly tugged at Nicole's boyshorts and placed the ice cube right on top of the cloth surrounding her clit. "How does that feel?" Waverly looked up to Nicole.

 

"Cold. Really cold." Nicole but the inside of her cheek.

 

"Good." Waverly took the ice cube off shortly to soothe the coldness with her tongue, pressing her tongue onto the fabric on top of Nicole's tingling clit. 

 

"God... fuck!" Nicole exhaled sharply. Hearing Nicole whining was music to Waverly's ears. Little did she hear Nicole moan, but seeing and witnessing Nicole completely exposed for her pleased Waverly much more than whoever she fucked during work. 

 

Waverly pulled down Nicole's boyshorts and smelled the sweet aroma of Nicole's glistening wetness. She licked her lips but realized she still had the ice cube in her hand. She took the ice cube and looked at Nicole, who was anticipating for Waverly to either eat her out already or feel the chillness of the cube. 

 

The ice cube landed on Nicole's clit, and Nicole arched her back off the bed in response. "Oh, fuck!" She cursed, following with a whimper. Waverly not only placed the ice cube directly on the sensitive clit, but she kept it there longer than she did on Nicole's nipples, not serving her justice just yet. 

 

"You're not gonna get anything until it melts," Waverly told Nicole, who was whimpering. The ice cube was really close to finishing anyway, but the statement that Nicole had to go through the coldness in the meantime stressed Nicole out sexually.

 

She loved seeing Nicole struggle, her squirming her body on the bed while trying to wiggle her wrists out of the restraints satisfied Waverly into believing that she tortured Nicole enough, and saw the ice cube melting completely on her clit. In compensation for Nicole's suffering, Waverly fought the coldness with her tongue, flattening it out on her clit. 

 

Nicole didn't wanna do anything but tangle her hand in Waverly's hair. The sensation got the best of Nicole, and she wanted  _more._  Waverly went from just placing her tongue on her clit to full-on eating Nicole out. She figured it was enough of the teasing and Nicole deserved her reward. As she licked the sensitive bud, she stuck one of her fingers into Nicole, who was really, _really_ tight.

 

 _Holy shit- has this woman have anything inside of her?_ Waverly thought since Nicole's walls felt tighter than any virgin she's been with in the past. She could tell too, Nicole grabbed on to the ropes as she moaned loudly. To Nicole, the finger in her tight pussy was painful yet so sensually good. 

 

With her finger fucking Nicole, Waverly used her mouth to suck the ever living life out of her clit. The pressures of her hand and mouth had Nicole trying to shag Waverly's mouth, her hips rocking against Waverly's tongue. 

 

"Shit... I'm gonna come!" Nicole groaned. At the last moment, Waverly pulled away from Nicole's clit. "Wha-What are you doing?" Nicole stared at Waverly in horror. All Waverly did was laugh, unable to stop. "Why did you stop!?" Nicole was less frustrated and sadder.

 

"Haven't you heard of edging?" Waverly smiled evilly.

 

Nicole threw her head back and exhaled. "You are the fucking worst." She jaggedly said. 

 

Waverly pulled out a vibrator from the nightstand. "Calm down, you'll come soon, I promise." She placed the vibrator outside of Nicole's entrance. "Besides, I love watching you squirm." Waverly turned the vibrator on. "Tell me if it's too much pressure." She unhurriedly pushed the vibrator inside of her, causing Nicole to groan. Waverly's tongue got back to licking Nicole's clit but at a slow pace this time. She didn't want her to come too soon,  _not yet._

 

The tempo gradually got Nicole to rock her hips again, and as the vibrator pushed more into her, Nicole latched onto the ropes again. Nicole got closer to coming, Waverly could tell by her ragged body language, the rocking of her hips and her mouth sending out a mix of vulgar words and moans. Either way, Waverly was here for it. 

 

Alike from last time, Waverly pulled the vibrator out of Nicole's throbbing pussy and her mouth off her clit. Nicole pressed her hips into the mattress as she cried for mercy. "Fuck, please Waves!" She begged. 

 

Aside from enjoying Nicole suffer, Waverly did feel a bit bad for her actions. Nicole, after all, is usually a vanilla person, who was she to suddenly take her dynamic away in return of torturous sex?

 

Waverly kissed the inside of Nicole's thigh. "I'm sorry, baby, did you wanna come?" She pouted teasingly.

 

"You are actually the devil." Nicole huffed. Waverly chuckled.

 

"Okay, okay. I'll let you come." She turned the vibrator on again and thrust it inside of Nicole and ate her out once more, except this time she went at an even slower pace.

 

The sluggish tempo Waverly was going felt agonizing to Nicole, and she was just aching to come. The vibrator pushed in and out of her entrance as Waverly's tongue licked her trembling clit. At last, Waverly picked the pace and pummeled her mouth and hands. "Come for me, baby." She drove her other hand to play with Nicole's nipple. 

 

In a great, projected manner, Nicole finally came in Waverly's mouth. Nicole came harder than she ever has, and she just fucked Waverly last week. The edging really got the anticipation aspect out of the way and hurled Nicole out of reality. Her eyes rolled behind her head and she gasped. It was as if all of her senses were taken away, and Nicole nearly passed out because of it.

 

Waverly turned off the vibrator and lifted her mouth from Nicole's clit, finally content with her work. The ruthless brunette crawled on top of Nicole to cuddle her as she calms down from her orgasm. Waverly kissed Nicole's cheek. "Was that a good one, baby?"

 

Nicole exhaled deeply. "That... that was..."

 

Then, a familiar voice came from downstairs: it was Wynonna's. Apparently, she got back from whatever she was doing early, and she was in a mood to bother Waverly. "Waves?" Wynonna called her name. "Are you here?" 

 

Waverly heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Shit!" She muttered as she got the blankets and covered herself and Nicole. She was not gonna let Wynonna walk in on them, let alone walk in on Nicole being tied up.

 

Nicole was covered by her several blankets for the most part, and Wynonna opened the door to the bedroom. "Hey, Waverly?" Wynonna asked casually.

 

"Wynonna!" Waverly exclaimed, coming up from the covers and concealing her boobs with the blanket. "Um..." Wynonna spotted the vibrator on the bed and got uncomfortable immediately. "I'm gonna come back." She giggled and closed the door shut.

 

Relieved that she hasn't been caught entirely, Waverly sighed and uncovered the blankets off of Nicole's face. "Sorry I had to do that." She apologized.

 

Nicole smiled and was back in reality."I was gonna say: that was... the best I have _ever_ had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that segment of: How far can we torture Nicole Haught?
> 
> Thank you guys for waiting so patiently, this was by far the hardest chapter I had to write! But I know that the wait for next chapter won't be as long, you can hold me to that promise.
> 
> I'll see you next chapter ;)


	9. I don't like when I catch them out the corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly go out for drinks one night, though they experience vulgarity from a few strangers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCRETION: There are descriptions of homophobia and use of homophobic language in this chapter - please read at your own risk!

Nighttime in Purgatory, what could go wrong?

 

For Nicole and Waverly, it started off to be a usual date night. An evening filled with dinner, drinks, and dancing. Perhaps even at the end of the night the two could get some ice cream and make sweet love in either of their homes. However, it didn't end like that at all. Both of their worlds spiraled down after that night.

 

But how?

 

-

 

Nicole checked herself out in the mirror one last time. She was in casual attire, grey jeans and a top that showed a little mid-drift. Yet on every date, she was more focused on presentation. She could say the same for Waverly. The young actress was the type to have a 'grand entrance', therefore always blowing Nicole away whenever she locks eyes with her.

The phone ringed on the bathroom counter, it was a text message from Waverly. 

 

**Waverly, 7:13: Hey, you ready to pick me up?**

 

Nicole dropped the lipstick in her hand and snatched the phone to answer the text.

 

**Nicole, 7:13: Yep! I'll be over there in 15. <3**

 

Nicole placed her phone down and applied the lipstick in haste, rushing to get out of the apartment to pick up Waverly.

Another ring came from her phone, it was from Waverly again but with a picture message. 

 

 **Waverly, 7:14:** **Also, here's a sneak peak of what you'll get tonight if you're a good girl ;)**

 

The photo she sent was of her, pantsless and wearing a pair of garter straps and pantyhose, her signature lingerie on top of them. Nicole's eyes widened and she forgot how to breathe. She put the phone to her chest and let out a deep sigh, whistling at the end. She picked up her phone to text back the teasing brunette.

 

**Nicole, 7:15: You're too much.**

 

**Waverly, 7:15: Why thank you! There's more where that came from :)**

 

Nicole rolled her eyes and smiled. Waverly really was a tease, and she couldn't wait to prove her wrong tonight. She left the bedroom and gave a Calamity Jane a little pat on the head before leaving the apartment. 

 

Waverly, on the other hand, was still in her underwear, contemplating on what to wear. They weren't going anywhere fancy, it was just going to be casual drinks at Pussy Willow's. A weird location Waverly suggested, however, the two thought that they could use a place Nicole hasn't been before. Apparently, it 'spices' things up.

 

A buzz came from her phone, and Waverly picked up to see an alarming message from Nicole.

 

 

**Nicole, 7:27: I'm 5 minutes away**

 

"Oh, shit!" Waverly muttered to herself as she threw on a classic sundress dress with a faux coat that was twice her size. She heard a vehicle pull up to the homestead, and rushed downstairs. As she came down the stairs Wynonna was sitting on the couch and noticed her little sister heading for the door. 

 

"Hey, where are you off to in a hurry?" She asked.

 

"I'm going to get drinks with Nicole!" Waverly explained, opening the door. "Love you!" She said, blowing a kiss to Wynonna and leaving the homestead.

 

-

 

"To... uh... our two month anniversary, I think?" Nicole raised her glass of gin.

 

"Ten weeks and counting." Waverly clinked her glass of alcohol with Nicole's. 

 

"Oh, so you kept track!" Nicole said, sounding stunned.

 

"Yep, told ya I cared babe." Waverly winked before taking a drink of her glass. "So... let's talk about something new." She put her elbow on the bar counter and rested her hand on her palm.

 

"Something new?" Nicole laughed. "That's new." Waverly rolled her eyes at the awkwardly but funny executed joke. "No, but... I was actually meaning to tell you something important." Nicole continued, more serious.

 

"Really, what is it?" Waverly asked. Nicole scooted forward to clasp her hands around Waverly's hand on her lap. "Well... I-"

 

"Holy shit, Waverly Earp!" Three men intruded their conversation and stood around Waverly, Nicole letting go of her hand. "I knew you looked familiar, fancy seeing you here." The man said.

 

"Jonas, Earl, Stevie." Waverly greeted, slightly irritated at their presence. "Cool seeing you here." She stated coldly. 

 

"Hey, I really enjoyed wacking off to your new video, you did a good job blowing and fingering." Stevie laughed loudly. "Don't you all have something to do?" Waverly asked. Nicole noticed Waverly crossing her legs and avoiding eye contact, and felt more uncomfortable at the fact that these men just get to toy around with her. If only she could do something, yet all she could do is listen to the conversation escalate. 

 

"Yeah, you are a woman with many talents..." Earl started, then noticed Nicole. "Who's this chick?" He pointed at Nicole. "Is she your new... project?" Earl questioned.

 

"Ahaha, yeah! Are we gonna be seeing her in your movies?" Jonas joined in, creepily licking his lips.

 

"Oh, Um-" Nicole started.

 

"Actually, she's my date. We're going out." Waverly boldly said, taking her hands and placing them on top of Nicole's.

 

The three men looked at each other and laughed. "So... a little girl on girl action is happening here..." Jonas rubbed his hands together. "Boys aren't good enough for ya?"

 

Waverly looked at Nicole and looked down, feeling ashamed. "No, I think she wanted to try something new." Nicole defended. "Other than hanging around you assholes." She glared at the men, unfazed but feeling nervous within herself.

 

"Woah woah hey!" Stevie replied. "We were just having fun with Purgatory's favorite slut." He scooted closer to Waverly. 

 

Finally, Waverly grabbed Nicole's hand and stood up. "You know what, let's just leave." She quietly told Nicole, and she followed.

 

Trying to get past the three men, she pushed through them and led Nicole to the exit. Though Jonas figured he didn't get enough out of harassing the women. "Whatever, you're just a little whore anyway." He grabbed Waverly's ass, Nicole witnessing the action and pissing her off greatly.

 

Waverly turned around to smack Jonas until Nicole pushed the man into the counter. "Are you fucking serious!?" She exclaimed harshly, squaring up. Earl tried throwing a punch at Nicole's face but she ducked at the last minute, ramming him into a nearby table. 

 

As Nicole wrestled with Earl, Stevie came and grabbed Nicole by her hair. "Fucking dyke!" He threw Nicole's head on the bar counter.

 

"Nicole!" Waverly screamed, running to her but being stopped by Jonas.

 

Nicole crouched from the counter, pouncing on Stevie with a bloody gash on her eyebrow. She threw him onto the ground and threw a few punches to his face before Earl stepped in and grabbed the back of Nicole's shirt. The two duked it out, Earl giving a few hits to Nicole's gut while Nicole tried clutching on to his face, stretching his face out and headbutted his forehead.

 

Meanwhile, Jonas hugged Waverly around her waist, resisting her to help Nicole. "You are nothing but just another slut! Now you get to watch your dyke girlfriend get the shit beaten out of her!" Jonas teased, tightening his grip.

 

"Let me go!" Waverly stomped on Jonas' foot, releasing the woman. "Agh! Fucking bitch!" He yelled in agony. 

 

Waverly grabbed a bottle of alcohol and smashed it against Earl's head, knocking him unconscious and letting go of Nicole. "Let's get out of here!" She grabbed Nicole's hand and the both of them fled the scene before the police arrived. 

 

Jonas tried running after them until he was stopped by the bartender. "You're going to fucking hell, lesbians!" He screamed.

 

Arm around her back, Waverly guided the roughed up Nicole to her truck. "Give me your keys." She urged Nicole.

 

"Aren't you drunk?" Nicole slurred.

 

"No, I'm fine, just give your keys, you can't drive!" 

 

Nicole got the keys out of her pocket and gave it to Waverly, and the two women got in the truck. Nicole leaned against the window of the passenger seat, closing her eyes. Waverly turned the ignition to the truck and drove out of the parking lot as quickly as she could. Waverly drove a little bit so that they could be out of the range of the bar, then pulled off to an empty alleyway. 

 

Waverly put the truck in park and exhaled heavily. She noticed Nicole drifting off and bleeding. "Oh shit, Nicole!" She opened the glove department and got out a box of tissue. "You're bleeding all over!" She got the tissue to stop the bleeding on Nicole's eyebrow. "I'm so sorry, baby... I didn't mean for tonight to turn out like this." Her eyes started to water. "I'm such a fuck up, I even pulled you into the consequences."

 

Despite Waverly being on the edge of crying, Nicole started chuckling, which turned into a prolonged laughter. "Man... we really beat the shit out of those guys, didn't we?" Nicole said after a long time of silence. 

 

Waverly giggled softly in relief that Nicole responded to her. "No, that was all you. _You_ beat the living shit out of them." She caressed her thumb on Nicole's cheek. "Thank you." She turned the keys into the ignition again. "Now let's get you home."

 

 -

 

The car ride to Nicole's apartment was filled with silence, the only sound in the truck was the radio playing hits of the 90s. Nicole was half unconscious trying to cope with the pain while Waverly was having a debate in her mind of what's worse: dragging Nicole into her stupid pornstar scandals or the thought of the men pressing charges to Nicole. 

 

Eventually, they were back at Nicole's apartment and inside the bathroom. Nicole was wide awake now and sitting on the toilet seat cover, Waverly searched through the cabinets and found a first aid kit. "We need to clean you up." She put a bandage on the cut above Nicole's eyebrow. "I think I'm gonna run a bath. Take off your shirt." She motioned to Nicole's top.

 

Nicole slowly lifted her top, wincing at the bruises and dark parts of her ribs and stomach where Earl hit her. "Jesus, they really hit you hard." Waverly felt horrible for being the reason Nicole got into the situation in the first place. "Eh, it's not as bad as what I did to them." Nicole retorted in an attempt of calming Waverly.

 

Waverly smiled and kissed Nicole’s bruised cheek. “You’re my brave baby.” She gently complimented. She ran the tub and let it fill with water. As Nicole got undressed, Waverly found a set of candles in the cabinet of the sink. “Candles?” She pulled the set out. “Who are you trying to impress?”

 

She smirked. “You.” Nicole pulled out a lighter from her pocket. “Here, light em’ up”

 

The tub filled with hot water and lighted candles surrounded the rims of the bathtub. Nicole rested into the water while Waverly poured bubble bath mix into the water. “Aah, this feels so nice.” Nicole groaned pleasantly. “Join me, Waves.” She held her hand.

 

“Is there even enough room for the both of us?” She chuckled.

 

“Of course there’s enough room, just cuddle with me,” Nicole assured her. Waverly lifted her top and skirt. She revealed her lingerie to Nicole, and the redhead widened her eyes. 

 

“Wow... I totally forgot that you had something in for me tonight.” Nicole figured.

 

“Well, we can have sex any night, but I think a nice bath together is more appropriate.” She took off her lingerie and settled into the water with Nicole. 

 

The two positioned themselves so that Waverly rested her head on Nicole’s chest and wrapped her arm around her torso. “You know, I’m really glad you aren’t mad at me.” 

 

Nicole turned her head to Waverly. “What do you mean? Those idiots were harassing you, I had nothing else to do but step in.” 

 

“Yeah, but I can’t help but feel guilty over it. I never should’ve brought you there in the first place, nor should I have expected those assholes to be there... god everything is my fault.” Waverly dug her face into Nicole in shame.

 

“No... none of this was your fault. You couldn’t have known, and you were being grabbed at, and those dicks were telling you vulgar things. I wanted to protect you, babe. Because I adore you, and I... I like you so much.” Nicole stroked Waverly’s hair. “Besides, I felt like kicking ass today. And those guys were perfect targets.” 

 

Waverly sniffled and lifted her head to kiss Nicole. The two shared a deep kiss before Waverly rested her head on Nicole again. “I like you too,” Waverly said.

 

The couple laid there in the bathtub, cuddling on top of each other and enjoying each other’s presence.

 

It was silent, but a good silent. A silent that comforted both women. A silent that made them both feel like they belong together and nothing in the world could tear them apart.

 

A secure silent.

 

A safe silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed my try at angst with a cutesy ending!
> 
> This fic is getting more challenging to write in my opinion, but I'm hanging in there to get the content out that you guys deserved.
> 
> Also, that premiere THOUGH. Season three just barely started and my wig is already gone.
> 
> Okay, see you guys next chapter, and make sure to stream live for Wynonna Earp if possible! All of our views count and we need to show SyFy that we're there so that they can give us a fourth season!
> 
> Lol, that's all. Bye bye now! :)


	10. I don't mean for it to sound so damn common

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole experiences a really, really bad day. However, she can count on Waverly to make it all better.

"It's been two weeks, and you're still beat!" Jeremy pointed out Nicole's yellowish bruise on her lower abdomen. Nicole was on a step stool working on one of the stage lights and was wearing a top that showed mid-drift that day. She figured that her bruises from the bar fight were still noticeable as she brought her arms upwards to fix the bulbs.

 

"Huh, I guess they are still noticeable," Nicole said casually, pulling down her shirt to cover the spots. Jeremy opened his mouth to apologize for the harsh words, but decided to keep it to himself. Instead, he grabbed a box and walked to Nicole to help her replace the bulbs. 

 

"So, did anything happen to them?" Jeremy asked.

 

"Nothing, despite them being arrested and released the morning after. And here I am: stuck and having to pay for the damages at the bar." Nicole told him duly, she had enough of the discrimination and got used to the unfair treatment instead. "Apparently, even though the bartender said they started the fight,  _I_ was the one who threw them into the tables and smashed the glasses in between us." She dropped the lightbulb into the box.

 

Jeremy stared at her in disbelief. Like Nicole, he wasn't surprised at how unfair the situation made her out to be, yet he was still angered over the whole ordeal. "So, like- that's it? Those guys just got off Scott clean?" 

 

"Yep." Nicole screwed in the new bulb. "Nothing we can do now. Also, I only had to pay $150, it wasn't bad"

 

Jeremy widened his eyes at the statement. Himself imagine spending that kind of money was like diving into his life savings. "Still horrible! It's the worst what they've done to you!" He tried justifying with Nicole, who obviously was too tired to fight with anyone now. 

 

"Well, I'm lucky that they haven't pressed charges against me or Waverly." Nicole continued replacing the bulbs. "Or else that  _really_ would've sucked."

 

"Okay, but haven't you thought of suing them? Like you said: they started it!" Jeremy was picking at all sides in order for him to be able to process how ridiculous the case was. 

 

Nicole stepped off the step ladder and took the box from Jeremy. "Who are they gonna believe? A dyke or three powerful men?" Nicole and Jeremy's conversation was cut short due to Doll's entering the building and telling the cast and crew to get in their places. "Great, now I gotta watch my girlfriend have sex with some stranger. See ya, Jeremy." The tired woman walked away with the bulbs.

 

Jeremy stood there and sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Jesus Christ." He muttered under his breath.

 

-

 

 

Behind the camera again, Nicole held the camera in position. She stood there, witnessing Waverly suck off some dude she just met ten minutes ago. She wasn't mad however, she couldn't be. Nicole had no reason to be mad at Waverly for doing her job, she's been doing this kind of work for some time after all. It was Nicole's responsibility to be used to it. 

 

Then why exactly was she so irritated? Maybe it was due to the reigns of hell Nicole had to go through these couple of weeks. From getting her ass kicked by three men to having to pay for the expenses of a fight that  _she_ was the victim of. On the other hand, being distraught after seeing Waverly have intercourse with another person didn't quite add up to her.

 

Nicole kept the camera in position, focusing on theunknown actor plow her lover in missionary.  _I can do way better than that._ Nicole thought. If she couldn't stop the torture of her watching Waverly fuck someone over and over again, it sure as hell felt a little bit better to add her own commentary. 

 

Waverly could see it too. Every now and then she'd look over to Nicole, who had eye bags and didn't even look alive. She saw the same expression on Nicole's face, broken and not giving a care in the world. Though it bothered the young actress greatly, she couldn't do anything at the moment to cheer her up. The most she could do is continue with her scene and make up for it later.

 

Why? Why did it bother Nicole so much if she's been seeing this type of action since the first day she worked on set? Nicole looked as Waverly spread fake moans as the man ran his cock inside of her. She stared, then realized: It wasn't just the bar scene that got her in the frantic mood, that had nothing to do with her agitation at all. Rather, she realized that she's been bottling her _true_ feelings on Waverly constantly being on camera, fucking someone that's not her. _Selfish? No._ Nicole told herself.  _Tired? Abso-fucking-lutely._

 

Waverly suddenly shot up a loud moan to indicate that she came. The sound caused Nicole to cough violently, dropping the camera and crouching to fight the lung attack. 

 

Concerned of the camerawoman, Dolls cut the scene shortly and stood up from his chair. "Haught! What the fuck!?" He bellowed, angry at Nicole for ruining the scene. Jeremy ran to Nicole to help her, a few more crew members lifting the camera off of her to relieve some weight she was carrying. "God damn it." Dolls mumbled. "Okay, Okay. Uh... the scene will continue later, everyone take ten. Haught, come see me." He glared at Nicole yet felt a little empathy for her.

 

Nicole was still in the midst of her coughing fit, Jeremy latching his arms onto her back and guiding her out of her position. "I'll take care of the camera, go rest." Jeremy took the woman to a chair. 

 

The troubled woman put her mouth to the dip of her elbow and calmed down from her coughing fit as Dolls approached her. "What was that?" He said in a more serene tone. Nicole took a few breaths before being able to speak.

 

"I um... I don't know." She answered uncertainly.

 

Dolls sighed and grabbed a chair to sit in front of Nicole. "Look, your behavior lately has been off, you've been acting strangely and not yourself." He explained. "Now, I know about your relationship with Waverly, and if your personal life gets in the way of filming, we're gonna find a solution." 

 

Nicole looked up to Dolls, feeling better for his empathy. "Yeah, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She responded. "Good. Talk to me later if you wanna figure this out." Dolls patted her back and got up from the chair. "Take the rest of the day off." He said before walking away.

 

-

 

Nicole woke up from her nap in her bed to a text message coming from her phone. She picked it up to see it was from Waverly, who she assumed was on break. 

 

**Waverly, 2:36 p.m.: Hey, I meant to talk to you later but couldn't. You okay??**

 

The redhead rubbed her eye to see the message clearly. She smiled when she read the text. Though it wasn't much, any gesture from Waverly Earp got Nicole on her knees.

 

**Nicole, 2:37 p.m.: Yeah, just had a little mishap on set. I'm okay.**

 

She sent the text, half regretting saying that she was fine. What Nicole really wanted to tell Waverly was that she hated seeing her on set every day, not in a hating way but rather 'I don't wanna see you do your business in front of me' way.

 

**Waverly, 2:37 p.m.: I saw you with this look on your face, you looked really upset...**

 

**Nicole, 2:38 p.m.: It's nothing-**

 

Nicole stopped, then erased her text in order to craft a response that'll get her feelings out there without pissing Waverly off. The last thing she'd want is for either of them to hold grudges against each other.

 

**Nicole, 2:41 p.m.: Actually, can we meet up later? I wanna talk to you about something.**

 

**Waverly, 2:41 p.m.: Of course! I'll pick you up from your apartment after I get off. I got something to show you that might cheer you up :)**

 

**Nicole, 2:42 p.m.: You're the best babe.**

 

**Waverly, 2:43 p.m.: ur better ;) I gotta go, see you later!**

 

Nicole dropped her phone on her chest and let out a deep exhale. She wasn't sure how she was going to approach her topics to Waverly, but knowing her the camera operator knows for sure that she can trust her. Always.

 

 -

 

"Where are you taking me?" Nicole asked, her head resting on the car window.

 

"Don't worry about it. Besides, we're almost there." Waverly answered, her eyes focused on the road.

 

"It better not be another bar, I am so over alcohol right now," Nicole replied, getting a scoff out of Waverly.

 

"Please, I'm never taking you to a low-end bar for a while. Also, this place has no traces of alcohol, I promise." Waverly said as she put her hand on her lover's thigh. Nicole peeped over to Waverly and smiled, setting her hand on top of Waverly's.

 

A minute passed and the jeep they were in pulled up to a building. "Purgatory... gym?" Nicole read the sign on the building. "Weird place for a date, but I guess working out together is a good thing to do."

 

"That's just the outside, there's still a surprise inside." Waverly dragged the shift to park and popped off her seatbelt. "I find it as a way to kill time." She opened the car door and hopped out of the jeep. "Come on."

 

When the couple entered the building all Nicole saw was a standard gym yet lacking the actual people. She spotted about four people working out but didn't see anyone else. "Wow, the gym's crowded today." Nicole jeered. Waverly jabbed her elbow at Nicole and sneered.

 

"That's not the surprise, smartass." Waverly walked down the hallway on the side, Nicole following her, and the two stopped at a door. Waverly looked to her right and left before opening it and leading Nicole inside.

 

"A dance studio?" Nicole asked, raising her eyebrow.

 

"It's a hobby I don't really tell anyone because it's not something special worth mentioning... but I do come here on occasion, mainly when I'm in a bad mood and need to get some pain out." Waverly dragged the shift in park. 

 

"You get pain out by dancing?" Nicole jokingly said.

 

"No, silly." Waverly opened the car door. "Just-." Waverly dropped her duffel bag on the ground and walked to the middle of the room. "Are you gonna make me dance now?" Nicole crossed her arms.

 

"Not necessarily, just sit down." Waverly did a few stretches while Nicole settled on the ground. "People don't even come here, so we 99% have the room to ourselves." She explained shortly.

 

"Interesting that I'm just now finding out about this." Nicole propped her arms to the outwards of her body and crossed her ankles. "Does anyone else know about this?" 

 

"Wynonna, but she doesn't pay much attention to it." Waverly continued to stretch. "Other than her, no one really knows." 

 

"Still, I'm kind of bummed that you didn't tell me about this." Nicole tilted her head. "You got any hidden talents you wanna tell me?" Waverly giggled. "Not at all." Nicole laughed.

 

Nicole thought of the things she could do. Besides hiking and rock climbing, she couldn't think of anything worth showing off. That reminded her: take Waverly out to rock climb with her one day. The idea intrigued Nicole's conscience. 

 

"Anyways," Waverly got her phone to prepare a song. "I was working on this piece for a couple of months, and I figured that you wanted to see something to get your mind off the shit you've been through these past weeks." She pressed the play button and walked to the center. "I hope this cheers you up." 

 

The music started playing, and it was a lyrical song that Nicole didn't recognize. She doesn't listen to music much, though she could tell that it was an emotional song. Then, Waverly performed a routine, to which Nicole was definitely the most beautiful piece of work she's ever seen with her naked eyes. 

 

The routine started off slow, Waverly dipping her toes into the water as the song builds up. The chorus hit and she danced gracefully to it, feeling the notes within her bones as she swiftly twirled and jumped to the beats. Nicole mesmerized herself into Waverly's dancing. The way she danced to the beats of the song and used her emotions to match the tone was overwhelmingly powerful. She could watch Waverly dance all day. 

 

Waverly slowed down as the song came down from its climax, her ending pose striking elegant to Nicole, making her want to see Waverly perform again. Another part of her wanted to get up and dance with Waverly, but she knows that she shouldn't disturb such an alluring piece. 

 

The dancer finished and made deep breaths to catch herself from the exercise. A few seconds passed by and Nicole took the time to take what she's just seen in, the only sound in the room being Waverly's hard breathing. Then, Nicole brought her hands together and clapped vigorously while. "Whoo!" She cheered on Waverly.

 

Waverly grinned out of pride but embarrassed about Nicole's excessive ovation. She sat down across from Nicole and crossed her legs. "Looks like you enjoyed it," Waverly said.

 

"That was literally the best dancing I've seen," Nicole told her, confident in her answer. "Waves- how come you've never told me this before?"  

 

"Well, like I said before: I didn't think it was anything special. So there was no use in telling anyone about this." She responded shyly.

 

Nicole took Waverly's hands to hold in between them. "What you did was beautiful, and you have _so_ much talent." She complimented. "And you sure did lift my spirits. I felt so shitty recently and I think you cured it all."

 

Waverly looked up. "Really?" Her mood lit up to the kind comments. Nicole leaned in and kissed Waverly's forehead, Waverly proceeding to share one lone kiss with the supportive girlfriend.

 

"Hey, what was that thing you were supposed to tell me?" Waverly asked, her hands holding onto Nicole's. Nicole took a second to gather her thoughts. She completely forgot about having to talk to Waverly- should she tell her about that thing or the _other_ thing?

 

"Hm, um..." Nicole cleared her throat. "I wanted to tell you that a few months ago before I met you, I filled out an application for a spot of an internship at a film company in the city." She stuttered a little bit in nerves of upsetting Waverly. "Anyways, it was like a long time ago and they emailed me back saying that the position's closed, but if they have another spot they'll contact me." 

 

Waverly looked at Nicole unsure of what to say. She couldn't figure out whether she was relieved or... something else. Nicole held on to Waverly's hands. "But- I'm less likely to get a job there anytime soon. We have nothing to worry about." She smiled, trying to make Waverly feel better.

 

"So I guess you're stuck here with me," Waverly told her with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

 

"Hey- no!" Nicole scooted closer to Waverly. "I wouldn't give you up for anything. Some stupid job isn't gonna tear us apart, I swear." 

 

Waverly let go of Nicole's hands and rested them on her lap. "But do you agree that the job you have right now is stupid?" She asked, crossing her arms.

 

"What?" Nicole didn't quite understand her question.

 

"I mean, I've seen you around set lately and you always have this look on your face. You always look like you don't wanna be in the studio, and I think it's because you don't like seeing me shagging with someone that's not you." She spoke the truth and Nicole was shaken by her overly accurate statement. 

 

"...Would you be mad if it was true?" Nicole twiddled her thumbs together.

 

"Of course not, baby." Waverly held Nicole's hands again. "I'm not upset, I'm just concerned about you and I wanna help you get through it." She supported. "And I'd be bothered too if I had to see my lover have sex with another person every day." 

 

Waverly's use of the word 'lover' got Nicole blushing.  _Lover._ She thought.  _Lover..._  

 

"You have _every_ right to be upset about my occupation." She comforted furthermore. "Just don't block me out, okay?" She shot that million dollar smile at Nicole, her weapon being more powerful than Nicole's puppy eyes.

 

"You know, it's not that I don't enjoy you having sex." Nicole defended. "It's just that... I'd be better off not seeing you do _that_ right in front of me." She chuckled lightly. "But- I do support of what you do." 

 

Waverly crawled onto Nicole's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck, legs hugging Nicole's back. As she pulled her in for a kiss Nicole brought her arms to Waverly's waist, supporting her and pulling her closer. 

 

Nicole leaned back inches away from Waverly's lips to talk. "Why'd you do that for?" She asked (though she wasn't complaining). "Because you're supportive." Waverly gave her a peck on the lips. "And I appreciate you so much." 

 

Nicole grabbed Waverly's waist closer to her and spread soft kisses on her lips. The soft kisses and the gentle tongue Nicole felt prompted her to play with the hemline of Waverly's top. As she lifted her top up halfway, she stopped the kissing and turned her head to the door. "Wait- this is a public space, wouldn't someone walk in on us?" 

 

Waverly giggled and used her hand to turn Nicole's face into her. "It's fine. No one comes in here anyway and there's no cameras. We're clear." She dove her face into Nicole's, pulsing into more contact with her lips.

 

Nicole pursed her lips against Waverly's lips and the two fondled each other to take their clothes off. A weird position they were in, Waverly sitting in Nicole's lap while her legs and arms were wrapped around Nicole. 

 

Nicole raised her shirt up and Waverly lifted her hands to get the top off, now shirtless and submissive to Nicole. Waverly tugged at Nicole's top to take it off, and the woman brought up her shirt and threw it on the side.

 

Now also shirtless, she ran her hands along Waverly's sides and brought her mouth to suck on a pulse in her neck. She dragged her mouth from her neck down to her collarbone, then to her breasts. With one hand, she undid the clasps on Waverly's bra and let it fall onto their laps as she brought one of her nipples into her warm mouth. 

 

The brunette tangled her hands in Nicole's hair, tightening her grasp as Nicole sucked and nibbled at her nipple. Her lips around the sensitive stud, Nicole used her palm to get under Waverly's waistband of her leggings. She felt panty soaked already and dipped her fingers to stroke her clit. Waverly latched onto Nicole and gasped. 

 

Switching things up, Nicole skipped the teasing part and slipped two fingers inside of Waverly, leaving her thumb to caress her clit. The sensation got Waverly's eyes rolling in the back of her head while she faintly moaned. Her whole body clutched onto Nicole and she muffled her groans into Nicole's shoulder, using her hands to claw at Nicole's bare skin on her back.

 

Nicole pressed her mouth on Waverly's neck as she multi-tasked into flicking her bean and fingering, a triple threat that'll drive Waverly off a cliff. Her scratches got tenser as her body gave in more and more into Nicole's movement.

 

Waverly hugged Nicole tighter and rocked her hips with Nicole's fingers, seconds away from coming. "Aah!" She yelped when Nicole added a third finger. "Come for me, baby girl." Nicole's husky voice whispered. The command drew red marks on Nicole's skin. Waverly digging her nails across her back.

 

Waverly delivered and came hard to the words of 'baby girl' coming out of Nicole's mouth. 

 

 _I'm your baby girl._ Her clouded mind thought.

 

_Her, baby girl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked the angst with the smut at the end to make up for it!
> 
> Also, note that I won't be getting too explicit in Waverly's porn scenes from now on, I figured that people would rather see the smut happen between Waverly and Nicole, lol.
> 
> ANYWAYS, CAN WE TALK ABOUT HOW WE GOT A SEASON FOUR AND WE JUST BARELY STARTED OFF SEASON THREE, WE'RE WILD AND I'M SO PROUD OF THE FANDOM.
> 
> FANTASTIC JOB, EARPERS. May we get more wayhaught fanfiction with the incoming content :)
> 
> k that's it... til next chapter!


	11. tell me what you've done for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed and our one true pairing has established a healthy relationship, but how can one decision affect the entire premises?

It's been a year and five months and Nicole Haught was living her best life. 

 

 

She had been living in the Earp homestead for two months, living beside Waverly as they continue their romantic relationship together, though the only downside was Wynonna walking in on them during  _very_ inappropriate situations. 

 

As for occupations, Nicole talked to Dolls after all and found a solution. It was determined that Nicole and Waverly would still work at the same place, except Nicole would work on different scenes apart from Waverly's. A simple answer to an ongoing problem and it only took them five months to solve it, ironically. 

 

Nevertheless, Nicole was much happier than she was in the past, now that Waverly was still hers and she found a way to tolerate her 'doings'. It only took six months before Waverly first said the words 'I love you' to Nicole, and at a year of dating Nicole moved into the homestead of the Earps. 

 

To Nicole and Waverly, everything had felt like a neverending fairytale. They were each other's heroines, reciprocating their needs and working as a team rather than two individuals. They were lost in each other, and that's all that had mattered.

 

Had, mattered. They were each other's worlds for so long, until tonight.

 

-

 

Nicole closed the door to the homestead, worried and nervous all around. She picked a convenient time to break news to Waverly since Wynonna was off doing errands with Doc and they were the only ones home.

 

She walked to the kitchen and saw Waverly on the dining table, cup of tea resting between her hands. "Hey baby, back from work already?" She asked innocently, sipping her tea.

 

"Uh... Um, yeah. I am." Nicole took off her coat and threw it on the couch before taking a seat next to Waverly. "C-can we talk?" Nicole struggled to form words in her head, her mind was polluted with thoughts she couldn't get out at once.

 

"Of course, what is it?" Waverly narrowed her eyes. Nicole sat there, her hands were brought together, twiddling the thumbs. She looked around the room to grasp the words that she wanted to say to Waverly, she guessed she entered the house without preparation of the conversation.

 

"Hey, you can tell me anything, remember?" Waverly took her hand and held Nicole's on the table. "You're okay." She comforted, her kind words calming Nicole a little bit.

 

"So... do you remember when I applied for a spot at a film company in the city?" Nicole spoke after a feat of silence. "Well... they called me today and said they're open for a spot."

 

Waverly thought back to the day they were in the dance studio. "Oh! It's just an internship, right?" Waverly asked, assuring herself nothing's major going to change. 

 

"Actually, it's not an internship- it's a full-time job with a salary and everything." She explained slowly, scared of Waverly's reaction.

 

The brunette sat in her chair for a few seconds and tried to process in her conscience. "Oh." She mumbled. She suddenly brought both of her hands to hold Nicole's. "That's great baby! That's really good news." She attempted to support Nicole after realizing that this was _big_ for the aspiring film director. 

 

Nicole smiled in comfort. "Thank you, babe, but I wanna talk about the future." She massaged Waverly's back of palm with her thumbs. "Like... it's a position at a really big company but it's in the city... and you're here... I don't know what to do." 

 

"The city huh?" Waverly shifted her eyes to her cup of tea. "That's like... a six-hour drive from here." 

 

"Yeah, it is. And uh, I don't do well with long distance relationships..." Nicole hinted.

 

"Are you asking me to move with you?" Waverly asked and Nicole gulped hard. "I don't want this to be hard for you," Nicole answered with uncertainty. 

 

Waverly releases her grasps on Nicole's hands and rubbed her hands. "Okay." She said after seconds of thinking. "I don't know if I can do that."  

 

"Are you willing to move cities just for me?" Nicole wondered out loud, she'd never want to split Waverly's life. "I mean the more I think about it the more it makes sense, yet I can't help but worry about the limited choices I have," Waverly stated. 

 

"Think about this," Nicole said. "Wynonna will be fine here, you don't need to keep living with her and can move with me, we can start a new life." Nicole held Waverly's hand again. "Together."

 

Waverly pulled away swiftly and got up, accidentally knocking off her cup of tea and breaking into pieces on the floor. "Shit." She ducked immediately and picked up the pieces off the floor.

 

"Do you need help with that?" Nicole started to stand up.

 

"No- it's fine," Waverly said from below. "I got it." She stood up and walked to the sink to dump the pieces to deal with later. "Sorry, this is a lot for me to process right now." She turned to Nicole and rested her hands on the counter behind her.

 

"Am I doing too much?" Nicole questioned the troubled brunette. "No, it's just- I have a lot to think about right now." Waverly bit the tip of her thumb. "We just have a whole life here and it's really hard for me to just move on so quickly." She looked down on the kitchen floor. "It's not as easy for me."

 

"Waves..." Nicole stood up. "I know it's not, baby. But do you really wanna live here for the rest of your life? Let alone- do you really want the job you have right now until you die?" Her bold question brought agitation to Waverly.

 

"What do you mean? Why are you bringing my job into this?" The young woman defended. 

 

"I'm just saying... I don't think you'd wanna grow out of that industry. We can get out of here and you can start a better career for yourself-" 

 

"What the hell makes you think what I want?" Waverly crossed her arms.

 

Nicole frowned and instantly felt horrible for assuming too much. "I, I just want you to be happy." Nicole tried bouncing back. "I don't want you to do things you don't wanna do-"

 

"Okay, well, it's the _only_ thing I can do." Waverly interrupted with more hurt in her voice. "I know you don't like it but you don't have to manipulate me into changing my whole life." 

 

"Manipulating?" Nicole walked from the table to the side of the counter, still countering Waverly. "I'm not trying to do anything." 

 

Waverly avoided eye contact with Nicole. "You're right, I shouldn't have used the word manipulated." She apologized coldly. "But you hate it, right? You hate having to see your whore girlfriend fuck someone for a paycheck." A tear started streaming down her cheek. 

 

"What?" Nicole stepped closer to comfort Waverly. "Why would you say that about yourself? You are extraordinary- and I'll admit: it's been so, so hard for me to cope with what you do, but you don't have to force yourself to work like that." She hugged Waverly, though the smaller woman wasn't reciprocating and still had her arms crossed. 

 

"But I have no other option." She sniffled and broke out of Nicole's hug, walking around the kitchen. "I know that you don't wanna be the person to shoot porn for the rest of your life- and I know about your dreams, I support that fully." She stopped in the middle of the kitchen. "You're asking me to leave my job, my family, everything I built here." 

 

"I know how hard it is-" Nicole started.

 

"No, you don't." Waverly cut her off. "It may be easy for you because you came here with no one and you can leave without a doubt. But I have connections here, friends, a stable enough job." 

 

"Am I not enough for you?" Nicole's question hit Waverly _hard_. "Of course you are." Waverly retorted. "This is way too much for me, and I don't wanna drag you down either.

 

Nicole was battered by how Waverly didn't think how much she truly meant to her. "You mean so damn much to me, you know that." Waverly didn't say anything on the contrary. She couldn't, she had too many things on her plate. Of course, she loves Nicole, however the amount of baggage she carried overwhelmed her. The more she thought about her career and who she really is stripped her of her pride. Who the hell was she to burden her ambitious, talented lover?

 

"Waves, I love you so much, and I don't wanna be split from you. But I want you to know that you're not obligated to do anything you're against." Nicole's eyes started to water. Waverly was the most important person in the world, the fact that she's at crossroads between career and love had broken her.

 

Silence took over the kitchen again since both women were crying discreetly. As much as Nicole's words were sweet to Waverly, the mixed emotions took her over. They can hold each other, comfort each other, yet they chose to stay in the positions they were in.

 

"Do you know how much I love you?" Waverly spoke, all choked up. "I don't wanna split from you either. I- I just don't know what the city offers me. Who the fuck wants to hire a worn out pornstar?" She winced as more tears fell down. 

 

"Oh, Waverly." Nicole tried walking over to give Waverly another hug, however before she could Waverly stormed out of the kitchen. "I need to get out of here, I need some god damn air." She went for the door, Nicole following. "Waverly, please!"

 

"Don't follow me." She said coldly, grabbing the keys to her jeep and opened the door. Nicole stopped where she was and broke down into tears. "Waves-" Before she could say anything else Waverly was already out of the homestead.

 

The door slammed shut, and Nicole's heart went flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the very, VERY angsty chapter. Hope I wasn't too cruel on you all!
> 
> And don't worry- Nicole's alive and well, she didn't fall into a heart attack or something.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around, even for the chapters that aren't quite up to everyone's ally! I appreciate all the love <3.
> 
> My reasoning for this chapter is so that I could establish the realistic challenges couples go through when they want different things- let alone a relationship that involves the porn industry.
> 
> That's enough mumbling for me, I'll see you guys next chapter! And don't trip, it won't be as bad as this one.


	12. if you wanna make it work baby gotta say it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sour conversation, Waverly Earp doesn't show up to work the next day. Nicole Haught goes on an investigation to find her.

Nicole woke up to that god damn alarm again, except it was on her phone and not that stupid alarm clock she ditched when she moved into the homestead. The redhead turned off the alarm and rolled on her side. 

 

"Mm, Waves-" She mumbled with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and didn't see her girlfriend next to her. Rather, she saw an empty spot that could've been her lover until Nicole pulled that, in her words, 'bullshit future talk' with Waverly last night. 

 

Nicole grazed her palm over the ghosted area, wishing Waverly was there to greet her when she woke up. It's only been one morning, yet Nicole already misses Waverly's lavender scent, her adorably messy hair covering face after a good night's sleep, the way she'd stroke Nicole's arm as they talk in bed instead of getting ready for work, and most of all: her gorgeous grin Nicole witnessed when she wakes up next to her.

 

However, Nicole didn't see any of that today. She was stuck with her own reflection, deprived of love and lonely as ever. She thought back to the fights her and Waverly had in the past. Sure, some of them were more bitter than others, although most of them turned out to be little misunderstandings, the power couple being able to resolve it in a snap. Perhaps that's why Nicole felt so numb and miserable,  _this one stung the most._  

 

Nicole threw on whatever clothes were in the closet and went downstairs, hoping that somehow Waverly did come back and slept on the couch. She scanned the downstairs and saw no sign of her, dropping her lasts hopes of her whereabouts.  _Chrissy's. She's probably at Chrissy's._ Nicole thought of Waverly's friend, who's distantly mentioned but a mutual friend of her's.

 

"Hey, Haught-shot!" A familiar voice came from the kitchen. At first, Nicole presumed it was Waverly, then she remembered the shitshow argument last night, and the fact that Waves would never call Nicole 'Haught-shot'.

 

On the dining table in the kitchen sat the older Earp, Wynonna, stirring her black coffee with a spoon. "There's a broken mug in the sink," Wynonna said. 

 

"Uh, yeah. Waverly accidentally spilled her tea last night." Nicole explained, leaning against the wall. 

 

"Mm." Wynonna hummed, half believing Nicole by the tone of her voice. "Speaking of tea, I didn't see Waves' jeep when I came home last night. Did you guys have a fight?" She sat back and kept stirring her coffee.

 

"Yep." Nicole avoided eye contact with Wynonna, filling the awkward space with silence. "SIt down, Haught." Wynonna pulled up a chair for Nicole. "I wanna talk to you."

 

Nicole hesitatingly sat down, anticipating Wynonna to smash her head on the table for hurting her little sister. Instead, Wynonna sat up and kept her hands to herself. "What happened?" She asked.

 

"I got a job offering in the city and I asked Waverly to move with me," Nicole told the concerned sister promptly.

 

"That's it?" Wynonna raised an eyebrow.

 

"She's anxious about having the same opportunities for her if she does and how she'd leave the life she built here," Nicole muttered quietly, hoping Wynonna wouldn't blame her as well.

 

"Well shit." Wynonna didn't know how else to react but to just say those two words.

 

A pause went between them before Nicole asked a question to get her opinion on it. "What do you think about Waverly moving?" 

 

"Honestly?" Wynonna cleared her throat. "I love Waverly, more than anyone else in the world. But- she's her own damn woman, and whatever she decides I'll be on board with." She finished with sincerity. 

 

"Really?" Nicole was taken aback by her support. "Yeah, why do you think I have more chill than you when it came to her line of work?" Wynonna sipped her coffee. "Look, I'll be straight with you. I have eyes, and I can see that you make my little sister happy. So if you want to start a life with her somewhere else, I'll be okay with that." Wynonna put her words gently, then unexpectedly grabbed Nicole's shirt and got in her face. "But if you ever, _ever_ make her cry again, I'll knock you out so far that the red will come out of your hair." She scolded intimidatingly. 

 

She smiled and let go of Nicole's face, picking up her coffee and heading over to the sink. Nicole sat there, shook but relieved that she got Wynonna's support. "You have my blessing, now go get her," Wynonna said normally, turning her back to Nicole.

 

Nicole abruptly got up from her seat to go to work. "Hey, Wynonna." She called out one last time. "Thank you." 

 

Wynonna still had her back turned, washing her mug in the sink. "No problem, red."

 

-

 

"No, she didn't show up to work," Jeremy answered when Nicole interrogated him about seeing Waverly at work. "Shoot, okay thanks." Nicole started to walk away when Jeremy got in front of her.

 

"Wait- what happened?" His curious mind asked. 

 

"We had a fight last night and she left the homestead, I wanted to see if she was here," Nicole replied, angsty to find Waverly.

 

"Sounds like if she doesn't wanna see you she wouldn't show up to the place where you both work..." Jeremy inputted. Nicole pushed through him lightly to ask other co-workers. "Well, it doesn't hurt to try."

 

"Nicole, Dolls wants to see you." Rosita halted Nicole as soon as she saw her.

 

"Me?" Nicole was surprised that her ex-boss wanted to talk to her. "But I don't work for his side of the department anymore." She told Rosita, who wasn't interested in reasoning and shrugged her shoulders.

 

Nicole took a break from her semi-investigation and strolled to Dolls' office. When she knocked she heard a faint 'come in' and opened the door. "Nicole, I need to talk to you." Dolls was sitting at his desk, and his use of Nicole's first name bewildered the camera operator, he always called her by just 'Haught' after all.

 

"What do you need?" Nicole took a seat across the desk.

 

"It's about Waverly. She's three hours late to work, do you know where she is?" Dolls questioned, more concerned about her work schedule than Waverly herself. 

 

"Um, no," Nicole answered honestly. "I can't get a hold of her either."

 

"You know, Waverly is a persistent actress. She never misses a day of work- if she has she apologizes profusely about it." Dolls folded his hands. "So, my question is why didn't she show up on this particular day? And where the hell is she?"

 

Nicole gulped. "I-I don't know." Nicole stammered. "We got into an argument last night and I haven't seen her since she walked out." Nicole frowned and brought her index finger and thumb to rub her forehead. "I haven't even made a good enough effort to find her- oh my god, I'm the worst girlfriend ever!" 

 

"Hey, hey." Dolls reached out to Nicole. "I'm sure whatever personal thing you had going on yesterday was just a misunderstanding. Don't be hard on yourself." He tried his best to comfort Nicole. "Look," He sighed. "Why don't you spend your day looking for her? You can talk it out and convince her to come to work tomorrow. We only have Perry Crofte until Tuesday so it's important that they get their scene..."

 

Dolls saw the look on Nicole's face: broken and absolutely not in the mood to hear whatever pornstar is gonna fuck Waverly next. All she had on her mind was making things right with the actress. "Sorry." Dolls backed down. "What I mean to say was... you should find her whereabouts so that you two can talk the situation out. I can assume how significant this woman is to you."

 

Nicole sat up and sighed deeply. "I'm not sure how my boss will feel if I don't show up today." 

 

"I'll talk to him. I have more power than he does, anyway." Dolls smirked and rolled his chair to the cork board on the wall. "Go." He picked up his phone to call Nicole's employer. 

 

- 

 

Nicole knew immediately where to go next when she exited the studio: the gym. The directions to the secluded building were foggy to Nicole, however, she was certain that that's where Waverly was. She watched her dance a numerously amount of times over there, every sequence taking her breath away. It'd had to have been the only place where Waverly could be unless there was another talent the ambitious brunette hid from Nicole, which wouldn't surprise her, the woman was held accountable for different skills and abilities.

 

The parking lot was mainly empty until Nicole spotted a jeep in one of the parking spots.  _Bingo._ Nicole for sure knew that Waverly's inside. She pulled her truck next to the jeep's and got out, getting to Waverly as fast as she could.

 

She swung the doors of the gym and the room was empty as expected, but a faint sound from the hallway came to Nicole's ears. She walked to the dance room and pressed her ear against the door, hearing instrumentals from what sounded like a lyrical song. Nicole grabbed the doorknob and took a deep breath before opening the door.

 

She entered the room and saw Waverly, her back turned to Nicole and dancing to the music. The music was quite voluminous, Nicole could tell that Waverly doesn't know that she's right behind her. 

 

Nicole closed the door and made a bang hard enough for Waverly to turn around. The dancer turned her head and jumped when she set eyes on Nicole. 

 

"Jesus!" She rushed over to the side and turned off the music. "What are you doing here?" She hesitated before going to confront Nicole. "It's pretty rude to interrupt someone during their routine."

 

"I missed you," Nicole said. 

 

Waverly scoffed softly, crossing her arms. "And?"

 

"I wanted to talk...?" Nicole hoped she had her chance to talk to Waverly instead of being kicked out. She could see that Waverly was contemplating, understanding that she may still be sour about last night. 

 

"Sit down." She told Nicole, sitting herself down on the floor.

 

Nicole settled her position, cross-legged and countering Waverly. "First off- I wanted to say that I am so, so sorry. I was selfish and I didn't mean to pressure you into doing anything." She rested her elbow on her knee and placed her forehead on her palm. "God, I fucked up so badly and I never wanted to hurt you." She shook her head in guilt.

 

"Nicole, don't do that to yourself." Waverly gripped her hand onto Nicole's arm so that she could see her face. "None of this is your fault, baby." 

 

The redhead glanced up at Waverly, who had this expression that comforted her.

 

Waverly took a deep inhale. "I'll admit, I overreacted and I didn't think much at the moment. When I slept over at Chrissy's-" Nicole suddenly shot her a suspicious look. "No, not like that," Waverly assured. "Anyways, I did a lot of thinking that night, I didn't sleep much either, it sucked not having you next to me." 

 

Nicole blushed. "It sucked not having you with me, too." Nicole held Waverly's hand. 

 

"I keep thinking about what I can do if I left this job. Pretty much after you retire from the porn industry no one else wants you..." Waverly trailed off.

 

"You know that's not true, babe," Nicole said. "There's bound to be something in stock for you. You can use your dancing, start a business-"

 

"That's a really hard thing to do." Waverly shot down, though the idea intrigued her. "I'm sorry, I don't wanna come off as pessimistic or anything."

 

"Look," Nicole scooted herself closer to Waverly. "It doesn't matter how hard or easy it'll be, but as long you want me, I will be by your side." 

 

The choice of words got Waverly swooning over Nicole. "You know, besides Wynonna, no one's ever supported me like that," Waverly admitted. "I've come to realize that I have such a hard time trusting people, relying on people because no one's there to rely on me. So every day, I get up and go to work, coming back to the homestead with an empty mind, but it was an empty mind with a paycheck. I guess what I'm saying is that I'm afraid of change because I don't know if I'll be left behind like before. I don't know if I'll be fucked over by the man who said he'll take care of me."

 

Waverly shed one tear. " _You're_ not that man. No, you're something better. You are... that person who believes in me. And I know you're not gonna leave me behind." She leaned in and kissed Nicole tenderly and lovingly. 

 

"So... what do you say?" Nicole asked, already knowing the answer. "Are you ready?"

 

Waverly took a second before answering and knew right away what the outcome would be.

 

"I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was cool, right!? I hope that this loving chapter lifted some spirits after the second episode of Wynonna Earp.
> 
> I don't wanna spoil it but damn a bitch is s h o o k.
> 
> Anyway, as boring as this chapter was let me just say that next chapter will be better, I promise <3
> 
> Also, I'm quite sad that this work is coming to an end but at the same time, it's perfect timing for me since I go back to school in a couple weeks.
> 
> Don't worry though! If you guys like my writing I guarantee that I have another wayhaught au in the works right now! (Hint: it's not as vulgar and it includes skateboarding :D)
> 
> Enough of my rambling, I'm gonna drown myself in Orange is the New Black episodes, bye now!


	13. it's the way you are, you're a star babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly Earp has been living in Purgatory throughout her whole life, and her last day before moving goes to an emotional turn for the better.

 

Moving day. A day Waverly Earp never saw coming.

 

Boxes were piled up inside her room, Nicole and Wynonna bringing them down to Nicole's truck outside the homestead. All three of them were in the bedroom to double check if they have everything.

 

"You guys sure do have a lot of boxes for your clothes and all..." Wynonna commented.

 

"Well, they're not just clothes, Wynonna." Nicole corrected.

 

"Duh, they're not." Wynonna spotted one box marked 'books' and touched the flap. "Like this one... books?" She went to open it until Waverly threw herself onto Wynonna and closing the box shut.

 

"No! No! That is a private box." Waverly nervously laughed and snatched the box from Wynonna. "We are very disclosed about our books." She tried covering up, Nicole silently laughing in the background. They both knew what _things_ were inside that box and they had no intention of letting Wynonna find out.

 

"Babe, can you put these to the truck?" She passed the box onto Nicole, who obediently took it downstairs. While she was out of the room Waverly sat down with Wynonna on the bed. 

 

"It's finally happening, huh?" Wynonna gazed around the empty room. 

 

"Yeah, I guess so." Waverly threw her arm around Wynonna. "Are ya gonna miss me?" She asked.

 

"Miss you?" Wynonna scoffed. "I'm not gonna miss the nights you woke me up with your paradactyl noises from Jurassic Park." 

 

Waverly blushed a little. "Oh, sorry about that." She knows Wynonna is informed of what she does when she's alone with Nicole, however, what she didn't know was how much Wynonna was _aware_ of it.

 

"No, but... I am gonna miss you kiddo." Wynonna admitted. "It's gonna suck not having your presence around here." 

 

"Aw, Wyn." Waverly pulled Wynonna for a side hug. "At least you have Doc."

 

"And you have Nicole," Wynonna replied. "Is she treating you right?" She questioned.

 

"Of course! I mean, sure, these past few months have been rocky but in the end... I love her Wynonna." Waverly spoke the truth. They only had one major fight, yet it ended in Waverly realizing the things she's capable of. "And if she didn't exist, I think I'd be in the same rut for years." She continued.

 

"Damn, I hate to admit this but Haught's right." Wynonna agreed. "I fucking hate your job." She laughed, Waverly laughing along.

 

"I do too!" Waverly concurred, and the sisters burst into laughter. It was moments like these Waverly was gonna miss the hell out of when she makes her big move to the city. 

 

Nicole came back to the bedroom to see the Earp sisters having a giggle fit. "Family moment going on here?" She interrupted. "Don't mind me, I'll just get these boxes out of the way." She picked up a stack of boxes from the floor and left the room again.

 

"We should help out." Waverly got off the bed and picked up more boxes. 

 

Wynonna took a long look at Waverly as she picked up the boxes. In her mind, her little sister was the only thing she cared about throughout her life. Now that she was grown up and ready to leave, Wynonna is definitely gonna miss the little booger. She smiled to herself and stood up from the bed to help with the boxes.

 

- 

 

Everything was packed in the back of the truck and Nicole sat in the driver's seat. Wynonna followed Waverly out to the truck to say her last goodbyes.

 

"You got sure you have everything?" Wynonna asked, kind of yearning Waverly would stay a little longer. 

 

"No, all of the boxes are sealed and in the trunk and I have the snacks in the back with Calamity Jane... who's in her cage!" She assured Wynonna, pulling her in for a final hug. "Ugh, I'm gonna miss you so much!" She said, squeezing tight.

 

"Yeah, you better." Wynonna joked and let go of the hug. "You call me when you get there, and _visit_ me when you can." She urged the young Earp. 

 

Waverly got in the passenger seat and Wynonna walked to the driver's window where Nicole was. "You got this?" Wynonna interrogated Nicole. 

 

"Yep." Nicole nodded.

 

"Good. Don't let her do anything ridiculous." Wynonna warned lightly. "And you." She glanced at Waverly. "Don't let Haught out of your sight. She's a wild one." She squinted at Nicole.

 

"How would you know that?" Nicole chuckled. 

 

"Oh, I just know..." Wynonna did the 'I'm watching you' gesture with her hands. As much as she's gonna miss Waverly, she's probably gonna long for Nicole's friendship as well. Wynonna slapped the truck lightly. "Now get on out there! Go!" She said.

 

"Bye, Wynonna!" Nicole and Waverly said in sync. Just like that, the truck drove out of the homestead and into the main road. The only stop left in Purgatory was the studio to pick up Nicole and Waverly's last paychecks.

 

-

 

The ex-workers of Purgatory Films entered the building, all the lights were turned off and it seemed abandoned. 

 

"Hey, babe... where is everyone? It's a Tuesday." Nicole commented, looking around but no one to see in her vision.

 

"This is weird, right? The studio is almost never this quiet or dark. Maybe we're in the wrong room?" Waverly suggested.

 

"No, I'm pretty sure this is the same place-" 

 

Suddenly all of the lights turned on and the cast and crew on set threw up confetti and yelled "Surprise!" Jeremy and Rosita showed up and blew on their party horns, even Dolls was seen with a cute party hat on his intimidating head. 

 

Waverly and Nicole stood there in awe, it was one thing that the studio let them go so easily, but having a farewell party swelled their hearts, even if it's a porn industry farewell party.

 

One of the crew members pulled up a table with something on it. It was a cake shaped like a pair of breasts, the icing reading 'Tit's off to Nicole and Waverly!' and next to it was two envelopes of their last checks. Waverly covered her mouth with her hand and turned to Nicole, who was grinning and closing in Waverly for a hug. 

 

"Why did you guys do this?" Nicole asked cheerfully.

 

"Shooting was off today because one of our actors didn't show up-" Dolls started but hesitated after Rosita elbowed him. "I mean- we decided that we wanted to honor and celebrate our hardworking employees... and one of our actors didn't show." He smiled, something Waverly and Nicole became impressed by.

 

"Anyway, how about some cake?" Rosita took a knife and handed to Nicole. "Would you like to cut it, Ms. Director?" She winked.

 

Nicole got a hold of the knife and lined it up to one of the breasts. "I can't believe I'm stabbing into a pair of boobs." She cut into the cake and the cast/crew lined up to get a piece of the cake. The party went smoothly, there was dancing, drinking, and a lot of bonding between the cast and crew. Waverly was in her own conversation with her co-workers while Nicole leaned against the wall. 

 

"So, you got everything figured out?" Dolls approached her from the side. 

 

"Yeah, I think so," Nicole replied. "As much as I hate the smell of this room- I'm gonna miss this place, especially the people." She told Dolls. 

 

"Well, you had to get out of here eventually." Dolls concluded. "Otherwise, there'd be no reward for living. Life is full of surprises." 

 

"Oh, there'll be more." Nicole retorted. "The day is still young." 

 

Dolls shot her a weird look, not knowing what she was talking about. Nicole on the other hand smirked and stared at Waverly in the distance. 

 

-

 

They were three hours into the drive to the city. Mainly all Waverly's seen outside of Purgatory so far was a bunch of plains and grasslands. One thing she was excited for was seeing more civilization besides the small town she grew up in. The ex-pornstar felt a little afraid that people would recognize and judge her, although that was the price she knew she's paying when she signed up to feature in films. 

 

Waverly Earp is so scared but so young, and with her supportive girlfriend by her side, the youngin had hopes of things getting better. Shit, things in her life didn't get better until Nicole showed up. Perhaps that's all she needed to get a move on in her life. Even if she wasn't a fan of relying on someone all the time, she's glad that there was that someone to push her out of the rut she's been in since she started her career. And that person was Nicole Haught.

 

The truck went into a halt and Waverly looked outside the window. Out there was a huge body of water,  _is that... the ocean?_   Waverly turned her head around to Nicole, her smile growing wider when she got the non-verbal confirmation that Nicole took them to the _freaking_ ocean.

 

"I should've told you- we have one more stop." Nicole opened the car door. 

 

"You're unbelievable." Waverly hopped out of the truck so quick and smelled the fresh air, it was about sunset by now and the sun rays hit Waverly's skin. "I can't believe you remembered that I've never been to the ocean!" 

 

Nicole walked to the other side of the truck and hugged Waverly from behind. "You look beautiful in this lighting." She shifted her head and gave Waverly a loving kiss. "Good thing you're wearing a dress- come on!" She ran towards the sand. "Before I beat you to it!"

 

Waverly ran and caught up to Nicole who was already at the edge of the water, rolling up her jeans. She cuffed her pants and held Waverly's hand. "You ready for the waves... Waves?" She executed. 

 

Waverly chilled from that horribly-funny joke. "You did _not_ bring me to the ocean just so you can make that joke." She sneered.

 

"A little." Nicole lead Waverly's hand and the both of them dipped their feet in the water. As they walked along the shoreline the cold saltwater rode up just above their ankles and waving back down. 

 

It was a charming scenery they were in, Waverly thought what she experienced is straight out of a romance novel: realistic but an exciting thing to fantasize about. An impossible dream turned reality, this was Waverly Earp's utopia.

 

"When I was young, my father used to take me out to the ocean all the time." Nicole reminisced. "I loved any kind of water as a child, besides rock climbing feeling the cool water on my skin thrilled me. I can count all the times I've tried holding my breath underwater to racing to the other side of the pool with my pops." Nicole kicked the water. "Even today, the water still makes me happy." 

 

She stopped and turned to Waverly, holding both of her hands. "But now that I have you here... you're exactly like the water. You're refreshing, calming, and most significantly you make me happy."

 

Nicole kneeled before Waverly, who silently gasped. "I love you, Waverly Earp, and I want nothing in this world to tear us apart." She pulled out a small box from her jean pocket. The box opened and revealed a beautiful silver band. 

 

"Will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I was couped up with a range of things, including a new fanfiction that I just put up! It's an entirely different story set in a college, but with all the wayhaught goodness. If you guys can I'd appreciate it if you gave it a read, I'm quite excited about this work. 
> 
> As for this one, I am so proud of the outcome this work got and how it got its popularity, it makes me very pleased to think that people actually like my writing, lmao.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will definitely include lots of fluff (and smut) hehehe.
> 
> Til next time, and give my new work a read! Love y'all <3


	14. all the pretty girls in the world but I'm in this space with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year of planning, everyone from the city and Purgatory gathers around to an oceanic wedding of Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught, plus a wedding night to remember.

"Are you ready?" 

 

Wynonna sat back on the leather chair and sipped her margarita. "Come out, kid." She said.

 

Waverly slowly walked out of the dressing screen in an angelic white lace dress, with a pink flower crown topping on her wavy down hair. Wynonna put her hand over her mouth and smiled proudly. 

 

She had found mama's wedding dress in the attic of the homestead, still put together and looking like new condition. At first, she was hesitant to put it on, knowing that her mother would've probably disowned her pornstar daughter for wearing a such a delicate dress. After a talk with Wynonna however, the argument Waverly shot at Wynonna of her older sister wearing mama's wedding dress for her own wedding instead was shut down, since Wynonna wasn't planning on settling down anytime soon. So Waverly stood there, wearing that beautiful dress her mama meant to pass down to either one of her daughters.

 

"Mama would've been so proud." Wynonna purely stated. 

 

"Aw, Wynonna..." Waverly blushed, and spotted the glass her alcoholic sister held in her hand. "What's that you're holding?" She pointed at the drink. "Wynonna, I specifically told you _not_ to be drunk before the party!"

 

"Don't get your panties in a hassle, it's just a small margarita." Wynonna held up her glass. "Besides, it was an open bar." 

 

"Wynonna, I need you to focus." Waverly rebuked. "Do you know how important today is for me?"

 

Wynonna put her drink down and got up. "I'm sorry Waves, I guess I just like to hang loose on days like this." She stroked her hand behind Waverly's ear. "And I didn't tell you enough how beautiful you look in that dress." 

 

Waverly held Wynonna hand that was caressing her cheek. "Thank you, Wynonna." The two sisters shared a moment with each other. Seeing her younger sister leading off with a new chapter in life overwhelmed Wynonna with pride.

 

"That's enough of the sappiness." Wynonna let go of Waverly and ran her hands on her shoulders. "Now go get your Haughtie." She cornily joked. 

 

-

 

"And now is the time for vows." The minister declared.

 

Family members of the Earp and Haught family gathered around on the occasion of a wedding between two women who would've never thought they'd spend the rest of their lives with each other. Waverly Earp would be stuck doing the same thing over and over again every day if it weren't for that coincidental first moment she shared with Nicole Haught, a woman who also had trouble figuring out her aspirations in life. 

 

The two, and familiar faces from Purgatory were joined together today, appreciating how that little of a moment could spark into something so genuine and large at heart. They stood there on the wooden platform just feet away from the sandy shores and the currents that hit the beachline. Spending money on an oceanic wedding was something that Waverly didn't know she needed.

 

Waverly looked into the eyes of Nicole lovingly, prepared with the words she wanted to tell Nicole before they put rings onto each other. She admired her to-be-wife greatly, her lover wearing a stunning white pantsuit that screamed big dick energy. The two joined their hands together as they began vows.

 

"Ms. Earp, would you like to start?" The minister asked and Waverly took a deep sigh. 

 

"Nicole..." Wavery tried to compose herself. "I don't even know where to start." She laughed and the crowd chuckled with her. "It has been two years, nine months and twenty-seven days since we've together." 

 

"You kept track." Nicole cracked a smile. 

 

"Of course I did, baby." Waverly felt a tear coming to her eye. "Anyways- in that amount of time was the happiest I've been throughout my whole life. In this time frame I've met my best friend, my rock, and now my to be wife. You've kept me sane in our times of rockiness and I want you to be by my side from now and forever."

 

Waverly looked to the audience and saw some people making awe faces, and turned to Wynonna who had watery eyes, more than proud to hand her beloved sister off to the right person.

 

"Before I keep rambling I wanted to say that... I vow to always be there for you as long as you're there for me. To love you and reciprocate the support and compassion you hold for me. And never will I regret any decision as big as this... and that's saying something given my history of bad decisions." Waverly laughed, Nicole's grin growing more.

 

"I love you, baby." Waverly finished off, wanting to kiss Nicole right then and there but holding back until the appropriate time.

 

"Ms. Haught?" The minister cued the other woman to say her vows.

 

"Waverly Earp..." Nicole started off in a raspy voice after holding back tears and not talking for a while. "You are everything to me. Nothing in this world could compare my passion for you. We don't have much free wills over our lives and there might not be a point in doing all of this... but the point is that I love you. And if this is our destiny together, I am pretty darn stoked." 

 

Waverly snickered.  _Whatta dork..._ She couldn't wait for this woman to be her wife.

 

"I vow to never leave your side unless it's to get vegan ice cream for your period cramps." Nicole joked, and the crowd laughed along with her. "But in all seriousness... I want to be with you forever, and I can't wait to spend this life with you, Waverly Earp." Nicole licked her lips casually and anticipated for the minister to give them permission to kiss already.

 

"Lovely, the rings?" The minister gestured for the ring bearer, who was adorably Jeremy since neither Nicole or Waverly had a younger relative to hold the rings. Jeremy brought the pillow that rested two silver bands to the minister. He picked the rings off and handed it over to the couple to put on each other.

 

"Ms. Haught, please put the ring on the tip of Ms. Earp's finger." The minister instructed, and Nicole held the ring to the tip of Waverly's ring finger. "Waverly Earp, do you take this woman, Nicole Haught, to be your lawfully wedded wife till death do you apart?" 

 

"I do," Waverly answered with confidence, and Nicole slid the ring onto her finger. Waverly held up Nicole's left hand and placed the ring on the tip of her finger.

 

"Ms. Haught. do you take this woman, Waverly Earp, to be your lawfully wedded wife till death do you apart?" 

 

"Yes I do," Nicole said surely, feeling the ring slide down onto her ring finger. She held eye contact with Waverly and they were both thinking the same thing: _tell us to kiss already_.

 

With a satisfied smile on his face, the minister concluded the routine. "You may now kiss the bride."

 

Waverly pulled Nicole in and brushed her lips against her own at first, taking the moment in before pursing her lips to her lover's. They shared a slow but deep kiss, trying not to slide tongue in order to save the unwanted show for their guests. The two pulled away and Nicole pecked Waverly's lips again. 

 

And just like that, they were more than strangers, friends, and lovers.

 

 _Wives_.

 

-

 

Nicole slammed Waverly into the wall and kissed her harshly. 

 

"What happened to the lovey-dovey stuff?" Waverly breathed against Nicole.

 

"This is the lovey-dovey stuff, baby," Nicole answered, hungry for her newlywed. "I'm gonna fuck you hard... _lovingly_." She drove Waverly's hands up the wall and dug her mouth onto her neck. Both of their breathing got heavier as the arousal of the women built up. 

 

"Nicole... we shouldn't be out here," Waverly warned, and she was right since the couple was out in the hallway of their hotel, just feet away from their suite room.

 

"God, I could take you right now." Nicole pulled Waverly's bottom lip between her teeth and soothed it with her warm tongue right after. She wasn't waiting to feel Waverly's clit on her tongue, nor was she waiting for it the other way around. All that was on her mind right now is taking her angelically _sexy_ wife.

 

Waverly suddenly shoved Nicole against the wall parallel to them and smashed her lips against the redhead's. "As much as that sounds good right now, I can't risk being caught on camera again." Waverly released her kiss and reached into her clutch purse, taking out the key card to their room. She grabbed Nicole's hand and lead her to the door. As she unlocked it she swung the door open and immediately yanked Nicole inside. 

 

The brunette pushed Nicole against the wall once again and went for a deep kiss. She unbuttoned Nicole's white blazer and threw it to the side, the only thing left on her chest is those wonderful plump breasts of her's.

 

"I am so glad that you didn't wear anything under that blazer today." Waverly trailed her fingernail down Nicole's sternum. "I've been anticipating on playing with these since I first saw you in that god hot pantsuit." She brushed her fingers across the pebbled texture of Nicole's nipples.

 

Nicole shuddered as Waverly ducked down to suck her tit slowly, swirling her tongue around her nipple and sucking on the hard peak. Her hand tangled in Waverly's hair, the other trying to grasp at the wall that she was against.

 

"Shit, you're killing me." Nicole rasped, sharing a moment of eye contact with her lover. 

 

"How about I kill you more?" Waverly teasingly wrapped her fingers around the waistline of Nicole's pants. Nicole anxiously watched Waverly get on her knees and biting the skin below her navel. However, it was the action of Waverly putting the zipper of the fly between her teeth and dragging it down that murdered Nicole in an instant.

 

She hit her head on the wall and looked up, feeling every nerve in her body shoot down to the core even though her lover wasn't touching her just yet. "God, Waverly." Nicole's voice went high pitched from the anticipation.

 

Waverly pulled her pants down just below enough for her to see her white lace underwear, a dark patch growing in the middle. "I don't think I've ever seen you in lingerie before." She breathed hot air and placed her tongue on the dark spot.

 

Nicole hissed and tightened her grip on Waverly's hair. "Yeah, well- I dressed for the occasion." She felt the flicker of Waverly's tongue on her clit, the only thing blocking the actual contact being the underwear. 

 

Waverly hooked her fingers to the underwear and lugged it down. Nicole felt chills as the cool air hit her aching sex, but luckily Waverly's hot breath over her core soothed it. The redhead expected her teasing woman to go slow at the lick of the place she needed her most, though she was proved wrong once the brunette immediately stuffed her face in her pussy, getting quite the reaction out of Nicole.

 

Nicole leaned forward, trying to hold in her moan but failing miserably as Waverly pressed her tongue onto Nicole's clit. "Jesus- fuck!" Nicole blurted when she felt Waverly's tongue riding against the sensitive bud. 

 

On Waverly's part, she was originally going to tease the living fuck out of Nicole, she even had a whole routine planned out for the perfect ending to their wedding night. However, when she heard those vows come out of Nicole's mouth today, Waverly focused less on making tonight as sexiest as possible and more on the fact that all she _really_ wanted was Nicole. So as of now, she threw her attention to her wife's pleasure with passion, with _love_.

 

Nicole, on the other hand, was a hot mess against the wall. She could feel an orgasm coming soon, and she wasn't in the mood for the fun to end so quickly. Nicole prepared to push Waverly away until two fingers pulsed into her, knocking out Nicole out of reality. 

 

Waverly curled her fingers and kept at the tempo of her tongue on Nicole's clit. She could feel Nicole's fingers digging into her scalp as she knotted her hand in the brunette's hair. Though it was a tightening sensation, Waverly absolutely loved the pain she was receiving.  _I am so getting you back._ She made a mental note to herself.

 

"I'm gonna come, fuck babe-" Nicole whined then went into a hoarse groan. Her head hit the wall again while her lover below rode her tongue with Nicole's orgasm.

 

 _You are so god damn beautiful._ Waverly thought when she averted her eyes upwards to Nicole, who had closed eyes and an open mouth to vocalize her climax. In the dim lighting, Waverly saw a light layer of sweat glistening down Nicole's neck and trailing to her chest.

 

She remembered back to her pornstar days, where her co-stars would have okay performance but pull the ugliest 'o' face. It was a tedious thing that bothered Waverly in the back of her mind, but as soon as she saw Nicole coming for her she knew that the filmer had the prettiest expression when she came on Waverly's tongue.

 

Nicole came back down from her high, breath still uneven and her grip letting go of Waverly's hair. At the right time, Waverly kept her fingers inside Nicole and brought herself up to lick Nicole's chest and up to her neck, giving her a love bite on her pulse. 

 

Nicole looked from the ceiling to Waverly. "How do you do that?" She rasped. 

 

Waverly took her fingers from Nicole's dripping core and brought them to her lips. Nicole watched weakly as Waverly sucked on her fingers, tasting the come and putting on a show for Nicole. She released them with a pop and smiled mischievously. 

 

"How do I do what, baby?" Waverly asked innocently. 

 

Nicole smiled and rolled her eyes. "You're too much." 

 

Waverly leaned in closer. "Take me to the bed." She whispered. 

 

With that request, Nicole grabbed Waverly's bottom and picked her up, Waverly's legs instantly wrapping around Nicole's waist. The bed was only feet away, but Nicole wanted to press Waverly against the wall and drive her tongue into her mouth. But as Waverly asked, she obeyed and took her to bed. 

 

Nicole brought Waverly down to the bed and kissed her dearly. Waverly still had her legs around Nicole and the redhead rolled her hips into the other woman. Waverly showed a bit of submission by moaning into Nicole as she felt her wife grinding into her. Nicole was set on taking the lead, Waverly although had different plants.

 

Waverly took Nicole and rolled to the side, herself ending up on top of Nicole, ready to continue. The switch of positions surprised Nicole, one second she was on top of Waverly and the next she's the one getting straddled.

 

"I got a surprise for you." Waverly leaned to the side of the bed to grab something. When she came back up she brought a small duffel bag and set it aside from the couple.

 

"What's that?" Nicole heard Waverly going through the bag. Some scrummaging later and Waverly pulled out a pair of handcuffs, smiling as she let the objects hang from her hand to showcase to Nicole.

 

"You brought a travel bag," Nicole concluded and chuckled. 

 

"There's nothing to tie you to on this bed so we're gonna have to improvise." Waverly put Nicole's hands over her head and handcuffed them together. "Keep those hands over your head, okay?" She directed. Nicole nodded and stretched her arms above her head.

 

"You look so gorgeous when you submit to me." Waverly complimented, letting her finger drag across Nicole's abdomen. 

 

"Not as gorgeous as you," Nicole said.

 

"Don't deflect on me, Haught." Waverly hopped off the bed to undress. Her wedding dress was a beauty and all, but it'd be preferred if Nicole saw Waverly in nothing at all rather than her mother's wedding dress.

 

The room didn't have lights on, so all Nicole could see from her perspective was Waverly with her back turned to her, followed by the silhouette shaped by the moonlight from the window. Nicole studied her wife's body, all slim and curves hitting her in the correct areas. She's always appreciated Waverly's allure, though nothing could compare to how god damn good she looked tonight.  _How did I get so lucky?_ She thought to herself.

 

Waverly crawled back onto the bed with her signature underwear, white lingerie and everything. She gave her handcuffed spouse a deep kiss and rubbed her hands up from her stomach. The contact they were sharing was enough to get Nicole going again, she desperately tried to get as many kisses as she could from Waverly.

 

As Waverly pulled back Nicole cried softly from the loss. "Don't mope yet, we're just getting started." Waverly winked and climbed on top of Nicole to place her hips on either side of Nicole's head. Once Waverly settled herself, her sex just inches above Nicole's face and hands grabbing on the bedframe, Nicole licked her lips at the sight of Waverly's seeping underwear.

 

Talking wasn't needed at this point, for they both knew that Nicole was going to devour Waverly's dripping cunt. Waverly moved her underwear to the side of her thigh and lowered herself for Nicole's tongue to smother her clit with.

 

She felt the flick of Nicole's tongue on her clit and moaned softly. Nicole anticipated for the taste of Waverly and groaned quietly as soon as Waverly's clit hit her tongue. Waverly started to ride against Nicole's face and held on to the bed frame. 

 

"God, it hasn't even been a minute and I can already feel it coming," Waverly said, voice hoarse. She continued to rock her hips and grind her clit on Nicole's soft mouth. If she could, Nicole could feel her hands up Waverly's body and play with her nipples, but the handcuffs on her wrists resisted her, which teased Nicole into wanting Waverly even more.

 

The movement of Waverly's hips started to get more erratic, and Nicole could tell Waverly is close to falling over the cliff. "B-baby..." Waverly winced and slurred her words while feeling a climax coming. Nicole felt more wetness coming from Waverly's core and hardened her tongue more to get Waverly where she needed to be. Hearing the moans and whines of the young Earp from below was music to Nicole's ears. 

 

Finally, Waverly flexed her abs and let out a breathy yelp as she came against Nicole's incredible tongue. Nicole tried her best to keep up with the abnormal pace Waverly's hips were going. After some time of picking herself up and getting back to reality, Waverly looked down to see Nicole's mouth still on her sensitive clit. 

 

The brunette brought her hand and stroked the hair of her wife's, taking the view of those hazel eyes in. She lifted herself up and moved further down the bed, giving Nicole a quick kiss before digging into her duffel bag again.

 

Nicole propped her head to see what other tricks Waverly had inside that bag, but the only things she took out were keys and that iconic strap-on. Waverly leaned over to Nicole's wrists and unlocked the handcuffs, freeing her to touch Waverly however she wanted. 

 

"What's going on?" Nicole raised an eyebrow and sat up, suspecting Waverly to keep teasing her throughout the night. It wasn't like her sex-crazed significant other to end the kinkiness early in the night. 

 

"I've been thinking and I think that's enough of the hot and heavy sex for tonight." Waverly handed Nicole the strap-on. "Now, I want to make love with you." 

 

"I thought we've _been_ making love." Nicole smiled and wrapped her arms around Waverly's waist, pulling her in for a hug.

 

"We have... but I'm in a mood for something more sensual... ah-" Waverly felt Nicole's kisses on her neck. Nicole had planned for more love bites on Waverly's neck, however from what she just heard about being more sensual prompted her to give Waverly softer open-mouthed kisses.

 

Nicole felt loss again when Waverly got off her lap to take off her underwear and took the time to put the harness on. She slid the dildo onto the harness and grabbed Waverly by the waist to get on her lap again.

 

They were in a reverse cowgirl position, but Nicole sat up to touch Waverly from behind throughout the whole time. She gently bit Waverly's shoulder and her hands wondered on her hips, supporting her girl to settle into the dildo.

 

Waverly slipped onto the dildo slowly and hummed to the feeling of it, her hands on Nicole's thighs and the redhead comforting her from behind. Once she had the whole thing inside of her, she rocked her hips in a slow pace.

 

Nicole continued to place soft kisses against Waverly's neck and trailed her hands to where her breasts were, giving them a good squeeze and feeling the lace pattern from the bra. It was a thin material and Nicole pinched lightly at Waverly's nipples, resulting in a groan from the brunette. 

 

While Waverly rode the dildo, Nicole received the other end of the pleasure from the strap-on and groaned in unison with Waverly. Their breathing got heavier and deeper, being in each other's worlds hasn't rewarded them as much as tonight has. As for the sensual aspect of it, both of their nerves got a thousand times more sensitive while they felt each other up. 

 

"I love you so much, Nicole." Waverly moaned.

 

Nicole held her lover tight and rested her chin on her shoulder. "I love you too, babygirl." She whispered in Waverly's ear, the word 'babygirl' hitting Waverly in the right places.

 

The taller woman thrust her hips up into Waverly, and Waverly arched her back and rode the cock with more emphasis. Nicole felt her up and grind against Waverly's hips while using her hands to play with her perky tits. She took a second to undo the clasp on her bra and tossed it aside, going back to circling her fingers on the pebbled skin.

 

Even though they couldn't stare into each other's faces, the newlyweds could still sense each other's will to love one another. Waverly could've never thought she'd be here, right now, making the sweetest love to her wife. Yet there they were, having the most passionate sex she could've dreamt of in her lifetime. 

 

That was enough for Waverly to build up to her next climax. She put her hands on top of Nicole's and held them as Nicole played with her breasts. "I'm so close." She breathed heavily. 

 

"I am too, I'm gonna finish too," Nicole assured her, her breathing also getting uneven.

 

The two sat there together on the bed, rocking their hips to their next orgasm. Waverly turned her head to make out with Nicole as they come close to finishing. They deepened the kiss and moaned into each other's mouths. 

 

They rocked in sync and came at once, voicing their orgasms and muffling the noise in between their lips. 

 

The light from the window hit the both of them perfectly, just by the look on their faces anyone could draw out that Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp were destined for each other. Sure, they were fucking but it doesn't take away their authenticity any less.

 

It wasn't one-sided either, the girl who never believed in herself to fall in love did, and fortunately, it was with the right person. That right person happened to be the most loving and supporting character she's ever encountered. 

 

And to Nicole? She agreed. They belonged together.

 

It was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off: my BIGGEST apologies for the small hiatus, it was a huge struggle getting through this chapter but I delivered!
> 
> Things got hectic lately and I've had a lot on my plate, but I'm back and hopefully I didn't disappoint you all too much.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you did stay tuned for the final installment! (I'm sad too that this work is coming to an end.)
> 
> Otherwise, thank you all for being so patient and here's to not procrastinating! :D


	15. my fire was fate with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final installment of this fic, we will be walking through the ten-year timeline of Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp's marriage, where did it get them and how?

 

 

**Year one.**

 

 

"Alright, this should be the last box," Waverly said, closing the flaps of the cardboard box.

 

"Great, now all we need to do is move all of these to the truck." Nicole sighed and wiped a streak of sweat off her forehead.

 

The apartment was empty with the exception of the many boxes that spread across the floor. It had only been about a year since they moved in from Purgatory, but with the doors Nicole opened with her job and endless opportunities offered to the filmmaker in even bigger places, it was time that the couple moves cities again. It wasn't going to be that big of a deal to Waverly, either, since she's been taking online classes about running a business while working three jobs on the side. The only downside to this was being further away from her sister, Wynonna, who tries to visit whenever she can.

 

Waverly huffed and laid back onto the wooden planks. "I can't believe we couldn't just get a couple of moving guys to help us with our stuff." She stared up at the ceiling. 

 

"Well, at least we get some cardio and muscular in." Nicole slid onto the side of her wife, her elbow arching off the floor and her head resting on her palm. "Plus, I like it when I see you carrying all those heavy boxes, makes me realize how strong my baby is." Nicole smiled and gave Waverly a peck on the lips. As she pulled back she noticed that Waverly half spaced out on the conversation, her just staring at the wall. "Waves..." Nicole propped herself up.

 

"Hm?" Waverly responded.

 

"What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts? Cause we can slow down if you wan-" 

 

"No, not at all." Waverly shook her head and sat up. "I was just... thinking." 

 

"About..." Nicole gestured for Waverly to finish.

 

"How I'm sort of scared," Waverly said in honesty. She's been through it before, however, this move seemed horrifying the second time around.

 

"What are you afraid of?" Nicole asked concerningly, holding her wife's hand in between her own and caressing it lovingly.

 

Waverly felt herself soften at the contact Nicole's fingers were giving her. It wasn't much but the rubbing on her hands made her a thousand times less stressed. "Just, what if people recognize me?" Waverly theorized.

 

"That's unlikely," Nicole assured. "No one's recognized you here." 

 

"That's because I was cooped up inside taking my classes. Even though they haven't figured it out here, what if they do in the next city?" Waverly's anxiety grew more as she heard the words actually come out of her mouth. 

 

"Look," Nicole said. "Purgatory is a really, really small town, and with how we're living now, so far no one's even questioned about your social media." Nicole soothed. "It's not affecting us now, and it won't _ever_ affect us again."

 

"Yeah, you're right," Waverly replied. "I just get so paranoid about these things, the more people in a city the more likely it is..." 

 

"Well, if someone ever says anything I'll beat their ass." Nicole chuckled. 

 

"I can beat an ass myself." Waverly retorted.

 

Nicole smirked. "I know that, baby. But if you ever need backup-"

 

"I got you." Waverly finished. 

 

Nicole wrapped her hands around Waverly's waist and pulled her in for a soft kiss. Waverly went in for a short kiss again before resting her forehead on Nicole's. 

 

"I love you so much," Waverly confessed for the hundredth time. 

 

"I love you too," Nicole told her back before kissing her again for the last time. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Now, let's get these boxes down these several flights of stairs." 

 

"Fun," Waverly said sarcastically. 

 

 

**Year Three.**

 

"Babe, you ready?" Nicole called out for Waverly as she put on her earrings. It was their three year anniversary and it took Nicole ages to get a reservation in the best Italian restaurant in town. Although, if they were late to the spot Nicole wouldn't mind grabbing fast food and spending their dinner on her truck under the moonlight.

 

"Coming!" Waverly yelled from the bathroom. A few seconds later the hurried woman made her entrance into their bedroom, all glamoured up with make-up and a stunning dress. "Sorry I took so long, this get-up was harder to put on than our wedding day.

 

"You look beautiful as ever." Nicole stared at her lover with those same heart eyes she had for Waverly since the day they met. Five years into their relationship and Waverly couldn't do anything in order for Nicole to stop viewing her as a queen. 

 

"Please, you're one to talk" Waverly stepped closer to Nicole. 

 

"Can't help it that you're the most gorgeous girl in the world." Nicole complimented. Waverly blushed hard and Nicole leaned in for a pulsing kiss. Before Nicole could get her hands on Waverly the brunette dragged back.

 

"We can't be late." Waverly grabbed the keys out of her clutch purse and headed for the door. "I'm sure we can continue this later." She winked.

 

"You're such a tease." Nicole bit her lip and followed Waverly out of their house.

 

-

 

Nicole watched the champagne bubbles fizz to the top of her glass. They've been halfway through their dinner and the Italian cuisine was divine. Although it wasn't a special dinner occasion without one or the other person dropping huge news.

 

"So, I have something to tell you." Waverly giggled excitedly. 

 

"I can assume this is good news," Nicole said. By the looks of her cheerful face, Nicole figured it was good news for once.

 

"You guessed right. Now guess..." Waverly challenged. Nicole rolled her eyes and smiled. As much as she hated guessing games because of how inaccurate she gets, she couldn't say no to Waverly.

 

"Okay, uh..." Nicole thought out loud. "You got a new pedicure." 

 

"Nope, same nails." Waverly raised her fingers to show to Nicole. 

 

"You learned a new dance routine?" Nicole guessed again.

 

"Close!" Waverly said. "I'll give you a hint: it has to do with a studio..."

 

Nicole gasped as a lightbulb lit up in her head. "You got the lease?" Nicole asked. Waverly nodded eagerly. She had been trying to start up her own dance company since she finished her online classes. Even though it took forever for her to find a spot, her hard work earned her to invest in a whole studio. Of course, Nicole being the supportive wife she is, was overly pleased with the news. 

 

 "It took me hours trying to get that realtor to sell, but I did it!" Waverly grinned out of pride, and Nicole loved seeing Waverly at her happiest. 

 

"Babe, that's incredible!" Nicole exclaimed. She meant it, she truly was proud of Waverly. This past couple of years have been rocky, Waverly being less motivated to start her own business due to backlash from her past career. In her words, no one wanted to work with an ex-pornstar. Yet here she was, being forgotten of her former job title and in with a new one: talented entrepreneur. And Nicole was lucky enough to see her through success. 

 

"It's gonna be hard finding the right workers and clients, but I'm sure it'll be easier since I don't need to tell them about my past..." Waverly hesitated a little, thinking more about future consequences if her business goes downhill. 

 

"Well, that won't be a struggle." Nicole comforted and put her hand on top of Waverly's over the table. "It's all uphill from here."

 

Waverly looked at Nicole as if it was love at first sight again. Nicole had always been supportive of Waverly, optimistic and all even through her hardest times. She was her rock, and maybe that was all Waverly needed. 

 

"I want to thank you for being there for me." Waverly tightened her grip on Nicole's hand. "You mean so much to me, you know that?" 

 

Nicole's heart fluttered to the words. She hasn't done much on her part. Whenever she came home to Waverly crying on the couch she'd drop her things immediately and cuddle her until she stopped weeping. Nicole handled all the mushy parts of Waverly's journey. Taking care of expenses and dealing with legal things, although, was Waverly, it was all her. 

 

"No, don't thank me. This is _your_ accomplishment." Nicole reminded. 

 

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you." 

 

-

 

The back door of their house closed abruptly and the married couple was already in the midst of a heavy make out. It was a mix of cute and sexy, as Waverly giggled into Nicole's lips and slipping in tongue the second after. 

 

As Nicole held her grip on Waverly's hips the brunette's behind hit the table. Nicole continued to part her lips against her wife's until she pulled back to say something. 

 

"God, this feels like when we were younger." Waverly breathed heavily. 

 

"We're still young, babe." Nicole rasped, kissing along Waverly's neck. 

 

"I-I'm just saying. We haven't been this sp-spontaneous in a lo-" Waverly stumbled on her words due to the distraction of Nicole's open-mouthed kisses on that sweet spot of her neck. "Long time." She finished.

 

Nicole lifted her head to meet Waverly's eyes. "Are you saying you don't like it?" 

 

"No, of course not!" Waverly said to those puppy dog eyes. "I just miss it." She snaked her hands down Nicole's chest to her abdomen. "A lot." 

 

Her hands feeling up the redhead shot arousal in Nicole. Waverly was right, their schedules have been a little hectic, hence their inability to be as impulsive as before. But right now, all that was on Nicole's schedule was giving Waverly a quality night she hasn't had in a while.

 

"Well, do you like this?" Nicole cunningly ran her hand up the skirt and in between Waverly's leg, giving her inner thigh a good squeeze. Waverly shuddered and caught her balance by swinging her arms around Nicole's neck. 

 

Waverly yanked Nicole and kissed her passionately, moaning into her mouth as Nicole's fingertips began to feel closer to her already wet core. Suddenly, Waverly felt a shift in her body. Nicole hoisted the woman up on the table and instantly Waverly's legs wrapped around Nicole's waist. 

 

"Someone's excited." Nicole smugly said.

 

"Someone's cocky." Waverly retorted, smiling menacingly. 

 

"What are you gonna do about it?" Nicole pushed her thumb on Waverly's clit, the fabric of her underwear being the only barrier. Waverly groaned and went for Nicole's button up, tearing it wide open and seeing a few buttons fly off. Despite the ruined shirt, she saw her lover's double-D's spill out and felt her mouth water. 

 

Nicole grunted and crashed her lips onto Waverly's, the both of them going downwards onto the surface of the table. While Waverly's hand was knotted in Nicole's hair the taller woman hooked her fingers around the hemline of Waverly's underwear. 

 

"That was a good shirt." Nicole roughly said. "I am _so_ getting you back."

 

"Then _get_ me." Waverly bit her lip, absolutely loving the light BDSM. 

 

Nicole went from laughing softly to a low growl, pulling down Waverly's underwear with purpose. She ducked her head down in between Waverly's legs and licked long and slow against the spot next to her dripping cunt.

 

Waverly threw her head back and let out a high-pitched whine. Excited and horny, it was definitely going to be Waverly Earp's night.

 

 

**Year Five.**

 

 

Red carpet night. A.K.A.: Nicole Haught's most nerve-wracking night of her life. For Waverly Earp's, an even more anxious night for the ex-pornstar.

 

Of course, she knows that she's more than that. For a new business owner, her dance company's skyrocketed across profits. High-end photographers have begun going there to hold dance classes, and with famous clients comes more publicity. It was a big win for the youngest Earp, especially since no one's recognized her yet. 

 

This year has been a huge turnout for filmmaker Nicole Haught, as well. After fighting to make a deal with an acclaimed movie studio company, she finally got the chance to direct her first movie. Though she was only an amateur, Waverly knew all along that she had more than the basic potential to direct a movie that served great acting and representation. Now that it was time to show the world her work, Waverly was the most pumped to see the opening show.

 

Nicole fiddled with her tie, trying to get that perfect knot after a hundred times of tying and re-tying it. Hearing her grunts from the other room, Waverly came to Nicole's rescue and turned her body towards her.

 

"Here, let me help with that," Waverly muttered, fixing her tie in just a few seconds. Waverly put her arm around Nicole's shoulder and turned her to the mirror. "There, see? Look at how handsome my director-wife is." 

 

"Director-wife?" Nicole laughed at the cheesy yet cute nickname. "How corny." 

 

"Oh, quit it." Waverly lightly slapped Nicole. "No, but, how are you feeling? Nervous?"

 

"As ever," Nicole admitted. It was going to be the first press event of not only her movie but her career. Given Hollywood's need to twist people's reputation around, it was significant to the director that she made a good first impression.

 

"Are you?" Nicole asked.

 

"Uh, well." Waverly stammered, she was internally freaking out mostly to the thought of what people will think when they first look at her next to her incredible wife, and the concern that they might know her from somewhere. However, it was Nicole's night, not Waverly's, and she wanted Nicole to know that. "Just a little." Her voice cracked and Nicole faced Waverly.

 

"Are you worried about people..." Nicole gave that look as if Waverly knows what she meant, and Waverly nodded. 

 

"Yeah, I'm scared," Waverly confessed. "But only one of us gets to be nervous about tonight. We can't have the both of us going crazy."  

 

Waverly's attempt at comforting her wife warmed Nicole's heart. Even though she's trying so hard to be her rock, it was worth mentioning that Waverly was just as anxious as Nicole, and that's okay.

 

"You don't need to hide it," Nicole assured. "I can tell you're just as nervous as me, but I want you to know that we're in this _together_." 

 

Waverly smiled and tugged Nicole's tie and pulled her in for a loving kiss. Their lips met for a few seconds and Waverly pecked Nicole's a second time before leaning back.

 

"You're the best, you know that?" Waverly said.

 

"I know." Nicole gave Waverly a forehead kiss.

 

-

 

It wasn't until Nicole stepping on the red carpet when she was recognized as a filmmaker in an open space. The person guiding the cast/crew through the carpet rushed Nicole and Waverly immediately and next she knew she was in front of a large group of photographers and publicists. 

 

Nicole tightly gripped onto Waverly's hand, holding on to the one safe thing that makes her calm as she faces the cameras. Waverly thought it was cute, Nicole being anxious and holding her hand like a scared child on their first day of school. Her clammy palm, however, was a little uncomfortable. 

 

"Hey," Waverly leaned into Nicole's ear. "You got this." She whispered, and Nicole smiled with ease. 

 

"Over here!" One photographer yelled. There was a range of voices coming everywhere behind the barrier of the carpet. "Look here! Over here! Look this way!" There were so many flashes and yelling that it kind of overwhelmed Nicole, yet her pride was boosted to the attention. She looked to Waverly with an assuring look, then smiling and waving towards the publicists.

 

She's struggled for so many years. So many days working in her small cubicle and throwing away almost every idea and starting from scratch, arguing with the sexist people that told her relentlessly that a woman can never lead, the all-nighters she's pulled, and for it to pay off now- seeing her work making an impact finally, _that_ overwhelmed Nicole with joy. 

 

It made Waverly fill herself with joy too. She admired Nicole with stars in her eyes and beamed that million dollar smile, holding her hand as if she's not ashamed to be her lover. She wasn't ashamed at all: she was perfectly content with being a romantic interest to the young director. When she says that she's been through a lot together she meant _a lot_. They've seen each other through their worst, from Nicole crying to Waverly about her dreams never coming true and vice-versa. Both of them went through so much pain in the past, and it's over now.

 

She stood on that red carpet as the famous Nicole Haught's wife, and she couldn't be prouder.

 

 

**Year Seven.**

 

 

The sounds of applause came from the late night show audience. As the music plays a man in a tall suit comes out from the curtains, Tucker Gardener. He greets the audience and straightens his tie, preparing for an interview with Hollywood's coming of age celebrity Nicole Haught. 

 

It was just another interview for extraordinaire Nicole. Her first movie was cult classic and she was lucky enough to be featured. Now that her second film is out and running in theaters Nicole was going to get all the chances she could to publicize it. 

 

"You know her for her phenomenal directing, please give it up for Nicole Haught!" Gardener said, prompting the applause from the audience. 

 

Nicole walked out from backstage and onto the stage, hiding her nerves. Even though Waverly wasn't there to hold her hand, Nicole figured it was time to do things on her own, and that started with talking in front of a studio audience. 

 

She gave the host a handshake and sat down. The claps died down and Tucker started the interview process.

 

"So, let's talk about your new movie." He announced.

 

Nicole lit up instantly and the nerves shook off. If there was something she loved talking about more than her wife it'd be about her career. "I'd love to." 

 

The two went on to have a pretty productive conversation about the movie she directed, how important representation is, and all the good things that come out of an interview. Tucker Gardener was no Ellen, however, he was good enough- she guessed. Despite the polite attitude she had for him she felt something off deep inside. Something about him just gave her the wrong impression.

 

"Now that we're over the advertising stuff- let's get a little deeper into your personal life." He said.

 

"Okay..." Nicole responded, weirded out by Tucker's phrasing.

 

"So, you have a lovely wife, Waverly Earp." He mentioned. 

 

"Yes, I do! She's amazing-"

 

"Well let's talk a little about the past." Tucker rudely cut off without realizing. 

 

"Sure," Nicole said shortly, her nerves starting to come back. Sure, some interviewers have asked about Nicole's past and it didn't create a problem at all- but asking about _Waverly's_ past was another concept she wasn't ready for.

 

"Some information has been resurfaced and some videos have been recovered regarding Waverly Earp's career as a pornstar." When Tucker said the word 'pornstar' some people in the audience gasped while Nicole winced. "Anything to say about that?"

 

"Well, first of all, that was over five years ago and that's not her anymore. You know that she owns this huge dance company-"

 

"True, the past is the past but were there any conflicts you've stumbled upon with your wife being a pornstar?" Tucker interrupted.

 

It was a highly inappropriate question he asked but no one seemed to have stopped him. The audience was just as intrigued as the interviewer and Nicole couldn't do anything except to defend her Waverly.

 

"Ex," She corrected. "She abandoned that job years ago. And we've tried to forget that part of our lives and move on. We did move on- Waverly's built this _very_ successful studio-" 

 

"But you can't just forget that part of the past if it was a huge stepping stone for you," Tucker said, and he was getting on Nicole's nerves. "Other information has been leaked about you working as a camera operator in that same porn studio, is that true?"

 

Nicole glared at Tucker with disbelief, she couldn't believe the offensive interrogation she was receiving right now. No matter how much she wanted to slap that smug smile off his face she knows she couldn't- they were on live national television. 

 

"Look, I'd really like to not talk about this right now-"

 

"So it is true?" Tucker cut off again, and this time Nicole snapped.

 

"Can you not interrupt me?" Nicole angrily said, resulting in the studio turning silent. She saw some faces in the audience that said 'This is cringeworthy, I'm uncomfortable.' Nicole sighed and stood up from her seat and walked off the stage in shame. Tucker sat there, not knowing what to do until he said: "We're going to commercials now..."

 

She's embarrassed herself, her career, and most importantly Waverly. She tremendously took a step back and probably dug a hole for not only herself but her wife. _What were people going to think now that the cat's out of the bag? Will Waverly still get business? Is all of this going to unravel horribly?_ The questions polluted Nicole's mind and what hurt her the most is the fact that she can't do anything about it. What she can do now is talk it out with her wife.

 

-

 

Nicole closed the door quietly and turned around, greeted by Waverly waiting for her on the couch, wine in hand. 

 

"I saw the interview," Waverly said, putting down her glass of wine. She stood up to confront Nicole. Nicole expected Waverly to be furious with her for embarrassing the woman on national T.V. Yet Waverly didn't look mad at all, just concerned.

 

Nicole's eyes wobbled and filled with tears. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and cried on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." She coughed out. "I tried- I tried to defend you but that fucking prick wouldn't let me!" 

 

Waverly rubbed Nicole's back and shushed her. "I know, I know baby. It wasn't your fault." 

 

Nicole sniffled and wiped her tears. "I know how much you've tried to bury the past. And now that the secrets out it's- I... I feel horrible!" 

 

Waverly's been paranoid since she moved out of Purgatory. She's been running from the secret about her past life, worried and fearful that it'll come back and bite her. But now that it's actually resurfaced- she didn't feel anxious at all, more like content. Even though it won't affect her now, it sure ass hell might affect Nicole. 

 

"It doesn't matter," Waverly replied. "I've been trying to hide it for so long, but maybe it's good that the cat's outta the bag." She broke out of the hug but continued to rub Nicole's arm. "No more hiding."

 

"You're right, no more hiding." Nicole agreed. "But what about your business? You think-"

 

"I don't care what they think." Waverly scoffed. "I'm still running it, whether they want me or not." It took Waverly years to finally not care about her past. She's currently facing her worst fear of being exposed, yet her response? Who cares, being a pornstar was just a stupid job. It doesn't mean a single thing to her today. "But, I'm worried about you. What if your reputation changes because of this?" 

 

Nicole came to terms with herself as well. "I don't care, either." 

 

The response made Waverly grin. She leaned forward to give Nicole a kiss, and the redhead compiled instantly.  _She doesn't care._ Waverly said internally.  _Thank fucking god._

 

It was about damn time they were over being scared, always caring about what other people think. What was going to happen tomorrow was beyond their control. But right then and there Nicole focused on what _really_ matters in her life.

 

Waverly Earp.

 

 

**Year Ten.**

 

 

Nicole Haught. Oh, boy did Waverly love that woman. It's been ten years since they got married, and nothing has made Waverly love Nicole less. They were fortunate enough to build themselves a stable career and most blessed enough to raise a child and give it the best life they could possibly have. 

 

Wendla. Wendla Haught-Earp was her name. They waited so long to have a baby mainly because of how busy they were. One thing that Waverly and Nicole agreed on was the statement that they're going to be in this baby's life. They both wanted to provide parental support to their child and they sure as hell weren't going to hire a nanny throughout the baby's life. They're giving it their hundred percent, caring and giving their kid the love they need.

 

Waverly, star CEO currently runs LA's most popular dance studio, bringing in famous choreographers worldwide. Nicole, the famous director spends her days making movies and films that become iconic the moment they hit theaters. One could guess that they were living their best lives, too.

 

But with major work comes with a lot of meetings, work hours, less time apart from the actual marriage. Nonetheless, they loved each other dearly. It wasn't until these past three years that the two finally decided to settle down a little, switch from the fast/luxurious life to the less hectic/domestic kind of living. It was the best decision too since Wendla began to play a role in their lives. 

 

Waverly came home from work, exhausted and worn out from today's load of paperwork. She couldn't wait to unwind with her little bundle of joy and her wonderful wife. She turned the keys to the door of the house and opened it, seeing Wendla running around the living room and Nicole chasing her, both of their bodies splattered with paint.

 

A turn of events, indeed Waverly thought. That's what she needed though, a little craziness to keep her sane from the boring day at work she had. She closed the door and dropped her purse to investigate the scene more.

 

"What happened?" Waverly asked and giggled as she saw Wendla running around Waverly's legs and Nicole climbing over the couch to catch her daughter.

 

"Mommy's gonna get me!" Wendla said excitedly. She printed handprints on Waverly's jeans with paint, but Waverly didn't care. Paint comes out.

 

Nicole clumsily fell off the couch and darted to Wendla, her face and clothes covered in various colors of paint. Waverly couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Nicole. Her dorky tall wife ran to Wendla and picked her up swiftly. 

 

"Argh! I got you!" Nicole said in a deep voice, Wendla loves it when Nicole uses her 'monster' voice on her. Nicole tickled her as Wendla had a laughing fit while trying to get out of Nicole's grasp. 

 

"No! No!" Wendla playfully screamed. 

 

Waverly smiled and joined in. "What did you do to mommy now?" Waverly used her goofy voice. 

 

"We were painting and she started painting me rather than the canvas," Nicole explained, hoisting Wendla on the side of her hip. "Isn't that right you little devil?" 

 

Wendla kept laughing and smiling that smile Waverly and Nicole loved. "Let's paint mommy!" Wendla pointed to Waverly, who, besides her pants, stood unmarked. 

 

Nicole let Wendla down and picked up a can of paint. "Actually- that's not a bad idea." She took the paintbrush out of the can and handed it to her daughter. "Let's get her!" 

 

"Oh no!" Waverly said and Nicole hugged her from behind and pulled her to the floor.

 

"Get her, Wendla!" Nicole commanded. Wendla let out a war cry and charged her, painting over Waverly's clothes and face. 

 

As Wendla painted on her Nicole swayed with Waverly, kissing her head while encouraging her daughter. Waverly took the hit and giggled during Wendla's paint attack, holding onto her wife's forearms as Nicole hugged her waist.

 

It was one of the messy but beautiful moments Waverly and Nicole got to experience during parenthood. Seeing their daughter so happy and active and pure took all of the bad things out of their lives. They needed more of that, beautiful moments.

 

-

 

It took some time in order for Waverly and Nicole to get their energetic kid in the bathtub. They were bathing and cleaning the paint off Wendla's body, then they heard the doorbell ring in the background.

 

"I'll get it." Waverly stood up from the bathroom tile and headed for the door. Nicole looked back to her child and held up a toy ship, playing sailor with her. 

 

Waverly opened the front door to be surprised by her sister, Wynonna, who she hasn't seen since Christmas. Waverly cupped her hands over her mouth and gasped.

 

"Hey, sister." Wynonna welcomed. 

 

Waverly threw herself into Wynonna for a hug. Even though it's only been months since they last saw each other, Waverly had always missed Wynonna since her big move, and every time she reunites with the older Earp she can't help but be pleased.

 

"What are you doing here?" Waverly questioned. It was nice of her sister to visit- but she wondered why on this day. 

 

"I invited her," Nicole said from the hallway.

 

Waverly raised an eyebrow and Wynonna let herself in the house. "She told me that it's your guy's special day, so being the fantastic fucking-" 

 

"Language," Nicole warned sternly. 

 

"Fantastic, _flipping_ aunt I am." Wynonna corrected herself. "I came here to babysit that little gremlin of yours." She told her.

 

"Our special day..." Waverly mumbled to herself. "Oh my god, our-"

 

"Ten year anniversary." Nicole and Waverly said at the same time. 

 

"Happy ten years, baby." Nicole smiled. 

 

"Oh, baby..." Waverly gushed. 

 

"Where's that kid, anyway?" Wynonna said. 

 

"Taking a bath, care to take over?" Nicole directed. 

 

"Definitely, now you two go enjoy whatever kinky night you prepared yourselves." Wynonna teased. "Also- you should get that paint off yourselves." She observed the paint on their faces and clothes.

 

"Thank you, Wynonna." Waverly appreciated. 

 

"Go get Haught ass." Wynonna joked before heading to the bathroom. "You too, Haught!" She slapped her ass and went inside the bathroom.

 

-

 

After their shower together, Waverly and Nicole stood in the bedroom together, Waverly waiting for her wife to show her what else she had in store for their anniversary. 

 

"Okay, put this over your eyes." Nicole handed a blindfold to Waverly.

 

"Oh, sounds like our honeymoon." Waverly jeered. 

 

"Very funny, but I still need to show you what I have planned" Nicole placed her hands on Waverly's shoulders. 

 

"Where are we going?" Waverly put the blindfold on.

 

"Not far." Nicole started to guide Waverly out of the bedroom and through the hallway, seeing Wynonna having a tea party with Wendla in her room. The couple made it out to the backyard, the night sky filled with stars and light provided by the moon. 

 

"Okay, you can take it off now." Nicole stood in front of Waverly. 

 

Waverly took off her blindfold and became mesmerized at the view. Besides her beautiful wife, she was in her backyard. She noticed the wooden picnic table having a red tablecloth over it and a delicious meal sitting on the surface. Around the table were fairy lights hanging above the dining spot, circling around the table and the backyard. It was worth mentioning that the backyard hadn't looked as clean as it did right now, and Waverly was completely blown away by it. 

 

"It's not much but I wanted to give it a try-" Nicole couldn't finish her sentence since Waverly beat her wife to a meaningful kiss. 

 

"It's perfect." That was all Waverly said. 

 

The two shared a fantastic vegan meal and drank a full bottle of wine, reminiscing about their time together as a couple and making each other laugh. Neither of them had felt like this for a while, with the baby and work it felt refreshing for the both of them to act as if they were dating all over again. 

 

Eventually, they got tipsy off their wine and the married couple stumbled into their bedroom, trying to be quiet for Wendla fell asleep in Wynonna's arms on the in the living room. 

 

As they closed the bedroom door behind them Nicole landed her back on the bed, Waverly straddling her moments after. 

 

"Aha, I feel young again." Nicole ran her hands on Waverly's thighs.

 

"We're only in our mid-thirties, genius." Waverly amended. "But you're right... I feel young again."

 

"I feel like I'm falling in love with you all over again." Nicole drunkenly said. 

 

"That's the wine talking," Waverly replied.

 

"No, that's _me_ talking," Nicole emphasized. "And it's a little of the wine, too."

 

Waverly smirked and kissed Nicole again, her wife was always a cute drunk. As she made out with her Nicole's hands wandered somewhere else.

 

She yanked on Waverly's shirt and the brunette lifted it off her body. When she took the shirt off and threw it to the side she met with Nicole's eyes, who focused on Waverly's C-section scar she got from Wendla. 

 

"Am I ugly?" Waverly asked softly. She didn't look like how she looked like ten years before, yet she still had that amazon dancer body that amazed Nicole every time she sees it. Her insecurities still made a comeback, though. She often questions if Nicole found Waverly as attractive as when she first met her...

 

"What?" Nicole had disbelief on her face. "Of course not, I'm just admiring the things that make you gorgeous." She said. 

 

"Are you sure? Like I'm still attractive to you after all these years?" Waverly shied away from Nicole a little. 

 

"Duh," Nicole sat up and switched positions with Waverly, rolling her onto her back and hovering over the shorter woman. "You're still the stunning woman from twelve years ago, ya idiot." She kissed Waverly tenderly and trailed her head down to her stomach. "I love _everything_ about you." Nicole continued to serenade kisses along Waverly's abdomen. "Your intelligence, humor, passion." She landed a kiss on the scar below her navel. "Your ability to give us our child." 

 

At this point, Waverly's eyes started to water. It wasn't like her to get sentimental over Nicole's sweet talk. Then again, it was a night of them remembering the lives they built together, and now was a perfect time for Waverly to appreciate how amazing her wife is.

 

"You're too much." Waverly wiped her tears from her eyes. 

 

Nicole climbed back to meet Waverly's face again, smooching her once again. "I love you, too." 

 

"Wait-" Waverly leaned over to the side of the bed to get something out of the drawer of their nightstand. What she pulled out was a pair of handcuffs and hanged it over Nicole's face. "Remember these?" 

 

Nicole snickered and took the handcuffs out of Waverly's hand. "Of course I do."

 

-

 

Waverly woke herself up in the middle of the night and found herself in between Nicole's arms, cuddled up and snuggled. She read the clock on the nightstand.  _5:21 a.m._ She looked out the window and saw the sun rising. She thought it was a good time for her to get up to watch the sunrise, and wiggled herself out of the position she was in to get out of bed. 

 

Her feet felt the carpet below them and Waverly got off the bed, forgetting that she was completely naked. She glanced at Nicole, who was also naked and caught in between the sheets. She chuckled to herself and put on her underwear and bra, grabbing one of the many blankets off the bed to cover herself with. She swung it on her shoulders and walked out to the bedroom balcony. 

 

Back in Purgatory going outside at five a.m. in the morning was like committing suicide due to the freezing temperature, but since it's LA and the weather is less chilly it was bearable enough for Waverly to rest outside with her underwear and a blanket on. 

 

She sat down on the balcony chair and stared at the pink-orange sky, looking down and cherishing the view of the city from where she was. It was such a beautiful backdrop, especially in the morning where there are no excessive noises from below. Waverly sat back and sighed.

 

Twelve years. Twelve. It only took her that amount of time to get her where she is now, a successful woman with a family over the breathtaking scenery. Sometimes she wonders if she's dreaming, and maybe she'll wake up from dozing off on that mattress in the porn studio. 

 

But she's not dreaming at all- no, all of this was as real as it can get. Waverly Earp really did work her way from the bottom and impact not only herself but a whole range of people through her dancing studio. She impacted herself, her clients, her wife, and now she gets to impact her daughter.

 

She couldn't have done it at all without Nicole. She'd thank god every day for Nicole's presence if she could, what was once a simple woman that worked the camera for porn was now making millions through her movies, and Waverly couldn't be any luckier than to be by her side through it all. 

 

Waverly glared at Nicole from inside the bedroom again, seeing her drool on the pillow as she slept. She giggled to herself and looked back at the sunrise. If pornstar Waverly could see herself today she wouldn't believe where she's taking herself. She had always accepted the fact that she'll stay in Purgatory, doing the same things and not realizing what actual potential she had.

 

Right here, right now.

 

She had the perfect career, the perfect child, the perfect life.

 

And most importantly, the perfect wife.

 

Nicole Haught.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there were zero.
> 
> Firstly, I want to give a HUGE thank you to those who stick around even though it takes ages for this fic to update, especially to those who leave the sweetest comments I appreciate y'all so much <4
> 
> As much as I'm gonna miss this fic. I am so H A P P Y that it's finally over. School's started for me and I'm busy in the time being, lol.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this work so much and never will I regret putting this content out for you guys to read.
> 
> Thank you all, and make sure to check out my other works if you're not over this one! I hope I gave the satisfying ending you guys deserve :)


End file.
